


A good catch

by Notreallybusy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notreallybusy/pseuds/Notreallybusy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan  is happy, she has her son, a good job and plenty of friends. Killian and Liam Jones arrive and Emma must re-evaluate her happiness. But there is more going on than meets the eye in the town of Storybrooke and Emma has to get to the bottom of it, but at what cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teach a man to fish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and completely un-beta'd so please forgive me. I'm a few chapters ahead so I should be doing updates every week.

“I don’t know how you expect to take your son fishing one day if you don’t know how to do it yourself. Now hurry up,” she called down the corridor at David. “It’s just an observation," she added as she heard him rustling around.

“Emma I just don’t understand why it is so early," David whined as he came out of the bedroom almost pouting.

“Goodness David, so dramatic," Mary-Margaret tutted, handing Emma a thermos of coffee which she put in her bag with a quick thanks. Mary-Margaret then went back to feeding little Leo in his high chair.

They made their way to David’s car which Emma had already loaded up with gear. She got in the passenger side and put her fishing spot into the GPS ready for David. He got in still grumbling and she arched an eyebrow at him, “we can go back inside if you like and you can continue failing miserably at hunting and providing, while your disney princess wife catches food on the regular with her fucking crossbow.”

“Language Emma”, David sighed.

“Okay Steve”, she replied sarcastically.

He started the car and pulled out, “I am never going to sleep in again.”

“Because you have a kid David”, she laughed. “until of course you get to fob them off onto other people for sleep-overs. Yet I am up early even though Henry is at Roland’s simply because you asked me to teach you how to fish.”

“Sorry Emma”, he said guiltily.

“We will get to the spot, set up the burley then have a coffee while it attracts all the fish kay?”

He nodded, still sulking and she turned up the radio singing along to the songs. Emma wasn’t stupid she had already had her coffee the moment she got up and was feeling much better for it. They drove out of Storybrooke and up the coast a little to Emma’s favourite spot. Parking up, Emma pulled her beanie on to keep herself warm from the crisp spring morning. Then she pulled on her backpack and handed David a chilly bin and a rod while she carried the rest. They walked the rest of the way round the rocks. David was steadier on his feet and got a little impatient as she cautiously manoeuvred out. But as she was the only one who knew where they were going, he just had to put up with it.

When she was at the spot she stopped and instructed David to put the rods together while she got the burley out and into the water. It was a beautiful morning, the water was a dark grey in the morning light with the clouds above mirroring it, dark and moody. She had checked the forecast and knew the rain wasn’t due until the afternoon when they would be well gone.  
It was pretty still out, she could only see one or two boats out on the water. This area was relatively unpopulated so the hillside was untouched covered in dark green forest with the occasional patches of light green clearing. She looked over to she David holding out the assembled rods and she took them sitting next to him on a patch of rock and threading the line through one of them while he watched and replicated on his own rod. She got out the thermos of coffee handing David a cup, his eyes lit up at this and his attitude certainly improved. She pulled some bear claws out that she had nabbed from Granny’s on the way over and he grinned, “I might like fishing actually.”

She sniggered finishing her own quickly so she could rig the rods with hooks. David watched as she explained the knots she was using and the setup she had chosen. Then got out the bait and attached it to the hooks, David was a little squeamish at this, “David you are going to smell like fish at the end of this, I really wouldn’t sweat it.”

They cast out, David wasn’t too bad after practicing in their backyard the week before. Emma explained how to stray line as she didn’t want to get snagged on the rocks, they got little bites and Emma attempted to teach David how to strike when he got a good one. She had already been through all this with Henry so had a vague idea of how to teach someone how to fish.  
When he got his first fish David despite his large over six foot frame, behaved like a small child, “EMMA, EMMA, EMMA! What do I do!”, he yelled stumbling over the rock to get closer to the water.

Emma picked up the net and lodged her own rod in the rock beside her before joining him, “now David you want to keep reeling him in, pull up on the rod then as you lower it reel him in. If you let the line go slack then he might spit the hook out”. David started to listen doing as she said, “good keep going, just stop when you can see him and I will scoop him out.”  
When the fish got close enough Emma pulled it in. David was grinning all complaints from the morning long forgotten. She got him to hold the fish, it wasn’t huge so she advised on the best way to display it before taking a picture. They got a few more fish, Emma catching the only other legal sized ones before calling it a day.

As they walked round the rocks David was still smiling, “seriously though how did you learn to fish?”

Emma smiled, “not every foster home was awful, and you know that old saying feed a man a fish feed him for a day, teach a man to fish feed him for a lifetime. It certainly helped a little when I wasn’t living in a city anyway.”

David grimaced, “god Emma that’s awful.”

“Its fine”, she shook her head, shaking away his concern. “all worked out in the end.”

“Still I wish you didn’t have to go through it”, he said simply. They walked in silence for a while until David cleared his throat, “Mary-Margaret wanted me to talk to you...”

“David if you so much as mention dating to me I will kill you and mail her the body parts”, Emma warned.

“That’s grim Emma... she just worries that you are all alone”, he said cautiously as he balanced on the rocks.

She sighed changing the grip on the rods in her hand, “I’m not alone and I am really happy. I have Henry and you and Mary-Margaret and actual honest-to-god friends. I don’t need all of that drama.”

“Its not drama, all you need is love”, he began to sing.

“And I have it. Look I’m not saying that I will never have someone, just that I don’t want to look for anyone. I have picked wrong too many times and I don’t want to ruin what I have.”  
David sighed, “she isn’t going to give up y’no, she feels like you are her responsibility or something.”

“You can’t adopt a 25 year old”, she said dryly as they reached the car before David gave her a smile that said that Mary-Margaret would try.

They popped down to the docks before Emma dropped David off, she could fillet fish but she wasn’t as good as Smee who worked down there. He would get some dinner and she wouldn’t make a mess of it. They pulled up and Emma grabbed the chilly bin out of the back, David following. They walked past two men in jeans and sweaters standing by the water as if inspecting it. The larger of the two turned to them with a hundred watt smile. He had curly blonde hair and was built like David; tall and broad, but with pretty light blue eyes, he spoke with an English accent, “catch anything?”

Emma glanced at David, he did the talking not her. David smiled back, “we did pretty well, enough for dinner anyway.”

The other man turned to check them out. The two had to be related, although this second one was a little shorter and leaner, with dark messy hair and a few day old scruff. He had the same piercing blue eyes. They were a gorgeous pair and Emma was momentarily stunned by the darker one, his gaze focused on her. The other one replied to David, “taking your girl out for a fish then?”

Emma cringed at the idea and the darker one smirked. David laughed, “not my girl, and she took me actually.”

They both had the gall to look surprised, Emma rolled her eyes, “it’s really ground-breaking that idea.”

The shorted one smirked at her while the other one apologised, “I’m sorry lass, it wasn’t my intention to be patronising.”

David always disapproving of Emma’s people skills diffused the tension, “I would offer you a hand but it quite frankly smells atrocious, I’m David the Sheriff and this is Emma one of my deputies.”

The taller one almost did a bow, “I’m Liam Jones and this is my brother Killian. We just took over management of the port here”, he gestured around them.

Emma silently evaluated the two while David smiled, “oh great, I’m sure we will see you around then.”

Emma was already of giving them a tight smile as she went to find Smee, leaving David behind to socialise. Smee was where she expected him and he smiled as she saw her approach anticipating dinner. He had them filleted and cleaned taking his cut before she went back out to join David who was still deep in conversation with the brothers.

“Come on David we are all done here”, she said shaking her head at him. He was so perfect, tall and blonde, the perfect Prince Charming for Mary-Margaret. And the perfect sheriff for a small town, on good terms with everyone. Emma on the other hand was happy to arrest people but not so happy to do the whole representing the town bit which seemed to involve being nice to people. The same people who looked down on her when they figured out how old Henry was and how young she was.

David smiled at her, “time to get rid of the smell then.”

Emma rolled her eyes again, “if you ever want Mary-Margaret to kiss you again.”

“It was nice meeting you two, I’ll get Eric to call you he is always looking for volunteers for the coastguard”, typical David talking to them for a few minutes and he had already convinced them to join the coastguard.

Emma went to turn to the car when Killian addressed her, “it was lovely to meet you love”. His eyes bored into her and Emma had to admit he was gorgeous. Mussed and smouldering at her like some sort of model. She rolled her eyes at his suggestive tone which just made him grin which quite frankly made him more lovely.

She nodded at his brother then took off to David’s car, David wasn’t too far behind after he gave the brothers Jones a proper farewell. “Emma you could at least try to be nice”, He sighed.  
“To two men who don’t think a woman can catch a fish, I am off duty I don’t have to try to be anything but myself.”

“If you say so, but they seemed like nice guys even though they made an assumption about who caught the fish.... I did catch one at least”, David said.

She laughed at his petulant tone, “that you did, now take me to my car. I need to shower and pick up Henry before we come over for dinner.”

He nodded and went home divvying up the fish between them, she drove home putting her share in the freezer for later in the week. She was washing out the chilly bin when she heard the characteristic loud meow of her cat. She turned around to see Mia walking over to her, obviously having smelt the fish. “Alright dumb cat, you don’t think I came back with none for you?”  
Mia nuzzled against Emma’s legs practically tripping her up as she got the little baggie of fish cheeks out of the fridge and put them in her bowl. Mia was a very old very deaf white cat, apparently it was a genetic thing. Nobody had wanted her, skinny thing she was. That was nobody except her beautiful little boy. Henry had fallen in love with her and demanded they take her home even though they had come in for a kitten and not an eight year old cat, Emma wasn’t sure she had ever been prouder of him. Henry Swan collector of broken things, and fixer of them.

Mia ate the fish scraps happily, “now if I find this vomited up around the loft I will personally kill you.”

It may have been counter-intuitive to lecture a deaf cat but it made Emma feel better. She hopped in the shower quickly then got dressed ready to pick up Henry. She pulled up the Regina’s massive mansion in the centre of town. A few years earlier a man called Robin had moved over from the UK with his little boy following his wife’s death, hoping for a new start. He took the position of Park Ranger, and despite numerous run ins with the mayor which involved her denouncing him as incompetent they started to date and now were happily married. Robin’s son Roland was close in age to Henry and the two got on well, when Emma knocked they both answered the door with matching cheeky grins before running off giggling.

She wandered into the kitchen, “what was that about?”, she asked a bemused Regina.

She just shrugged, “I stopped asking at the crack of dawn when they had me up.”

Emma nodded understanding from the many times she had hosted Roland, grabbing Henry’s bag off the hardwood floor, “thanks for having him.”

“No trouble, he has much better manners than Roland. I’m hoping it will rub off, but its more likely Robin has corrupted his”, Regina said with a smile that spoke volumes for the love she had for her little family.

Emma returned it genuinely happy for her friend’s happiness. She then turned and hollered at the direction the two rat-bags had headed in, “Henry! We have to go!”

There was no answer and Emma shook her head about to go and find him, “you want to have a tea first, give them a few more minutes”, Regina offered.

Emma nodded then yelled again, “Henry I will give you a few more minutes but as soon as I have finished my tea we are out of here, David and Mary-Margaret are expecting us!”.

A sing-song, “okay Mom”, was returned and Emma slid into Regina’s breakfast bar while she poured them both a cup of tea.

“How was the fishing then?”, Regina asked politely.

“Good, David caught a few. Mostly undersized but he got to keep one anyway... Hey I didn’t realised the Port had changed hands?”

Regina nodded taking a sip of tea, “Brothers over from England, Robin knows them actually so you can blame him if they cause any trouble.”

Emma smiled, “well if Robin can vouch for them then I’m sure they will be fine.”

She laughed, “I didn’t say he could vouch for them just that he recommended the town to them.” She was sly and very diplomatic.

“We met them down at the dock, I get Smee to fillet for me”, she explained.

Regina frowned getting her phone out, “Robin didn’t say they would be in till next week, I better let him know.. excuse me.”

She got up and called Robin, Emma finished off her tea not one to take forever which was apparently very annoying when Ruby just wanted a gossip over a cup. Henry materialised and she picked up his bag waving goodbye to Regina who gave her an apologetic reply still on the phone to Robin.

They drove to the Nolans, Henry was full of anecdotes from his weekend. Emma laughed and nodded at the appropriate points. When they got to the Nolan house Henry ran in, David scooped him up, “hey kiddo, gosh I think you might be getting a bit big for me to pick you up like that.” Henry laughed as David rubbed his back in mock exertion.

Mary-Margaret kissed him on the cheek and asked about his weekend. It was moments like this that Emma thanked her lucky stars that she found this town and these people who were her family now. Four years ago she had been a bail bondsperson and had been tracking a guy through Storybrooke with a grumpy four year old in the back. When she had turned the guy in to the Sheriff station she found a rather harried David. He spotted her and Henry later at the diner and immediately offered her a job if she wanted it. Turned out the job came with a few more perks, like being adopted by him and his newlywed wife. Driving into Storybrooke had been the second best thing she had ever done, the best thing being changing her mind about adopting out Henry when she was 17.

They ate the fish which Mary-Margaret had cooked to perfection and chatted until Emma decided it was time to go home seeing as it was a school night. They had a cup of cocoa and then Henry got out his clothes for the next day for her to iron, then Emma would pack his lunch for the next day. It was their little routine, after a lifetime of chaos Emma like routine. It calmed her to have that sort of control and she thought it was good for Henry. He went to bed and she stayed up, she had always been an insomniac anyway so she watched TV into the night before going up to her bed on the mezzanine floor of their little loft apartment.


	2. A local place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no beta so please forgive me. Last week managed to delete every document on my tablet which was a bit heartbreaking, but here is the next chapter anyway. Hope you enjoy it :)

As usual she had a restless night but got up early and got Henry ready before dropping him off at school. He didn’t mind being one of the first there bookworm that he was, he just read and waited for the rest of his friends to arrive. She picked up coffee for her and Dave and then had to head out again almost immediately to a call out at the library. A window had been broken which was innocuous enough, but Belle the librarian had a bit of a shock when she found a comatose man with a copy of Alice in Wonderland clutched in his cut and bleeding hand.

  
Emma hauled the guy in, ascertaining first that he didn’t need stitches and bandaging his wound. She left him in a cell with a pitcher of water to sober up, feeling a little sorry for him as he had obviously been crying. She caught up on paperwork while David was on patrol. Eventually the man came to and she fed him a little aspirin to keep the groaning to a minimum. His name was Will Scarlet and he was a new addition to the town, which was interesting enough on its own. He was short medium build with close cropped brown hair and quite possibly the most expressive eyebrows Emma had ever seen. He made his phone call in his broad English accent and about twenty minutes later Killian Jones came waltzing into the office.

  
“Here for Will Scarlet”, he said angrily.

  
She stood up and went to unlock the cell, “so this one’s with you huh? Not a great start I gotta say.”

  
Will got up a little sheepishly, swaying his arms nervously as he regarded his friend, “sorry mate, got a little carried away.”

  
Killian didn’t look happy, but the neither was Emma, “look I really hope this isn’t going to be a regular thing. It really isn’t the kind of new residents Storybrooke is looking for.”

  
Killian smirked at her, “local place for local people eh love.”

  
She bristled at the endearment and the reference, “is that how you see us then?”, she accused causing him to cringe. She shook her head, “I think most towns would have a problem with someone getting drunk and breaking into the library.”

  
Kilian’s eyes widened in shock, this was quickly replaced by anger as his eyes shot daggers at Will, “he what?”

  
“And scared the shit out of the librarian when she opened up, I’m not talking about scruffing up the place”, it bothered her more than it should that Killian assumed that image was her problem.

  
Will looked ashamed and Killian narrowed his eyes at him. Emma sighed, “so this will be the only warning, Belle doesn’t want to press charges and I am willing to overlook it this time, but you will have to pay for the damages.”

  
Will visibly exhaled relieved, “thanks erm..”

  
“Deputy Emma Swan”, she supplied. “Please drown your sorrows at home next time.”

  
“Will do Ma’am”, he was saluting her then practically running out the door, not taking any chances that she might change her mind.

  
She turned to Killian, “I’ll give you the contact details for Belle then?”

  
He nodded, “I imagine I will end up paying it... thank you for giving him a break and sorry for my earlier remark.”

  
“Its fine”, she said in a way that suggested it really wasn’t fine, “I guess I wasn’t supposed to get it.” She said this with a raised eyebrow and enjoyed the chagrined look she got in return.  
“No love, not that it was an excuse.”

  
“Please stop with the whole love thing”, she snapped.

  
He held up his hands in surrender, “no harm intended, its just..”

  
She interrupted, “something you say, I get that but I don’t like it, I don’t know you.”

  
He smirked, ‘”Something I would love to remedy but anyway thank you for this. It isn’t a good start for Will but a record would have been a worse one.”

  
Emma sighed nodding as she sat back at her desk trying to look busy with paperwork so he would leave, she generally avoided giving first offenders a record, generally people in her experience deserved a second chance, “hopefully it will be a one off and I won’t regret it.”

  
He was poised to leave but he stood there regarding her closely, “And you know what it’s like don’t you?”, he said finally as if piecing her together. She looked up at him sharply, how the hell did he know that? She narrowed her eyes evaluating him closely, he was still gorgeous even through her anger tinted vision, hair messy like he had run his fingers through it. He probably had with the stress of collecting his friend from jail realistically. Killian was dressed simply in a grey sweater and dark work pants which were well used and stained with paint and grime. Under his eyes was the residue of eyeliner which was interesting and somehow suited him. He seemed to be doing the same evaluation of her so she turned away and looked busy.

  
“I get the hint”, he laughed after a beat, flashing his pearly whites, “I will make sure it is settled with the librarian and I will endeavour to keep young Scarlet out of trouble.”

  
“You do that, see you around Jones.”

  
She heard him chuckle softly, “I certainly hope so”, as he left as soon as he got out the door she swore. Stupid asshole walking in here first insulting her and then acting like he knew her.  
David got back and tacked on pretty quickly to her bad mood, she explained the Will situation and then the visit from Killian. “He was a complete asshat, he had no idea why I had arrested his friend and acted like I was just doing it because he was new.”

  
David didn’t look impressed, “and when you explained?”

  
“He apologised but still David, I don’t like him.”

  
“Noted”, David gave her a smirk.

  
“What?”, she demanded.

  
“Methinks the lady doth protest too much”, he chuckled.

  
This earned him a notebook chucked at his head which he deftly dodged, flying projectiles being a regular occurrence. The rest of day was fairly standard, and at three Emma headed off to pick up Henry from school. He loved school which Emma considered as some kind of miracle as she never did but then again she was always the new kid, always the foster kid in hand-me-downs of hand-me-downs. School was never pleasant as a result. Henry had no such issues, he was happy, with plenty of friends and generally top of his class. She threw together dinner while he did his homework and then went to read his book. He had a particular fascination with fairy tales at the moment and it seemed to involve a lot more research than a normal eight year old did. The other day he had mentioned wanting to be a writer so she wasn’t about to question it.

  
While he busied himself reading, she paid bills, planned her week and did some yoga in the lounge with Henry sniggering behind her every time she did a weird looking pose. This was the life she always wanted, she had a home and good job and Henry. When they snuggled up later and watched TV she kissed his head and felt content.

  
.................

  
The following Friday was a girls night, she dropped Henry off with David and Leo while collecting Mrs Nolan. Mary-Margaret was well overdue for a night away from the munchkin and Ruby had planned this well in advance. Mary-Margaret got ready with Emma, she was petite and beautiful, round pale face with dark pixie cut hair, if David was Prince Charming then she was certainly his Snow White. After getting ready they had a glass of wine waiting for Ruby to burst in. Burst in she did, carrying goodies from Granny’s with Regina in tow, Belle would join them down at the bar. They tucked in to the greasy goodness, giggling and gossiping together. Ruby’s girlfriend had been left at home as apparently the whole point of a girls night was to leave partners behind whether or not Dorothy was a girl was irrelevant. This of course led to a discussion about Emma’s near constant singleness which Emma shot down with a glare. It worked but she was well aware that it wouldn’t hold up the more alcohol was consumed.

  
They headed out to really the only bar in town, ‘The Rabbit Hole’. Emma hated it as she was called out to this bar more often than not to break up fights and take drunks back to the station, but in a town like this there wasn’t much choice. They entered laughing and Ruby went straight for shots, Belle hurried in late and for that Ruby ordered her two. Emma was feeling pretty good about herself that night, hair in loose waves and makeup perfect. She was aware she was fairly attractive and dressed in a tight cerulean dress with a scoop neckline she knew that her curves were shown off to their best advantage. She was gabbing to Belle when two drinks were poured in front of them, they looked up in question when the bartender pointed to Will who was looking rather apologetic at the other end of the bar.

  
Emma rolled her eyes while Belle giggled and they shuffled down to say thanks. He apologised profusely to Belle and Emma, which actually rang as genuine. And it turned out Will was really funny and soon enough they were both in fits of laughter. Emma suspected there was a little more to it for Belle so left them to it. She was happy for her, Belle needed a bit of fun after her messy divorce to Robert Gold. The very thought of the older man made her feel uncomfortable. She could never understand why she had this feeling, aside from his dodgy business practices, for which she had no evidence save a gut feeling, there was something else. She was interrupted from her reverie by a hand steadying her as she almost tripped over a beer bottle left on the ground and a smooth voice, “careful love.”

  
She knew the voice and was almost tempted to yell at him for the ‘love’ when she realised that would be rude even for her, as she quite possibly would have face-planted on the dirty bar floor. “Thanks, I really wasn’t paying attention.”

  
“No it looked like you were considering something serious and disturbing”, he quipped with a wry smile.

  
Again with the mind-reading? She looked up and her breath was taken away momentarily, which was not like Emma at all. Killian was standing beside her, not quite touching but it was like her skin was buzzing with the closeness. He looked gorgeous as usual, wearing a black button down and tight dark jeans. A few buttons were undone on his shirt revealing dark chest hair and a silver chain with a few charms glinting on it. But it was his eyes that did it rimmed with kohl which made the cool blue pop . Not usually one to be poetic their blue reminded her of ice and harsh winter like some great wilderness she wanted to explore, she was getting lost in those eyes. Probably time to cool it on the alcohol.

  
She snapped out of it and he eventually spoke again, “you look amazing love.”

  
“You look..”

  
“I know”, he interrupted a smug smirk gracing his face.

  
“Right well, this was nice. Thanks for saving me but I have to get back to my friends”, she started to back away, unsure of the direction of this conversation.

  
“At least let me buy you a drink Swan”, he was already moving towards the bar.

  
She grumbled and followed, momentarily thrown off by the way he said her name. “What are you having?”, he bent low to her ear so she could hear him over the din of the bar. His breath tickled her neck and she took a sharp inhale hoping he didn’t notice the effect he was having on her.

  
“Just a rum and coke thanks”, she managed to bite out.

  
He smiled and called over the other barman who shuffled over, it just _had_ to be Jefferson on tonight. Jeff looked at Emma warily, “what can I get you?”

  
Killian ordered for the two of them and Jefferson brought the drinks over, “Emma I haven’t seen you in ages.”

  
Emma nodded, he hadn’t because she had been avoiding him. Pretty successfully for about two and a half years which was a feat and a testament to how often Emma went out. Ruby usually made sure he wasn’t going to be working as a matter of course. She could feel her whole body tense in his presence, suddenly the space was too small and the people too close.

  
He stood there for a while longer until he got the hint and shuffled off uncomfortably. Killian looked at her seriously, “are you alright lass?”

  
“fine”, she lied downing her drink and walking off.

  
She actually walked straight out of the bar, needing a second to get her bearings. ‘It wasn’t Jefferson’s fault’ she kept repeating to herself, ‘he didn’t mean to hurt you’, she followed it up with. She closed her eyes counting down from ten as she fought off the rising panic in her chest, she felt like she couldn’t breath, like her chest was a vice constricting her lungs. She continued her mantra fighting the panic, when her breathing evened out a little she opened them to see Killian’s very concerned ones. “Love that is the complete opposite of fine.”

  
She gave him a weak smile, mortified that a stranger was witness to her episode, “ _now_ I’m fine. All the same, could you get my bag from inside, I’ve had enough excitement for one night.”

  
He nodded but didn’t move not looking particularly happy about leaving her, he was spared however when Liam came out to check on Killian. He smiled, “Swan here has taken ill, could you get her bag and I will walk the lass home.”

  
Liam smiled and ducked back inside. “What a gentleman”, she snarked then immediately regretted it.

  
He ignored her tone, smirking flirtatiously, “I am always a gentleman.”

  
Cue dramatic eye roll, the banter helped taking her mind off everything. Liam came out with her bag along with Regina. Regina eyed the closeness between her and Killian suspiciously, looking to blame him for her state. Emma shook her head, “the hatter”, she explained simply.

  
Regina practically growled, “Ruby had one job.”

  
“Give her a bit of credit, she had more than one. Its not her fault Reggie, its not even his... My buzz is officially killed though, so I am going to walk my ass home... by myself thanks”, she added as a note to Killian.

  
He shook his head, “no can do love.”

  
“Fucking fine”, she growled. “tell everyone I vomited or something”, Emma said to Regina who raised an groomed eyebrow at her.

  
She pushed off the wall and started walking, Killian followed after letting his brother know he would be back in a second. “Hey slow down there, its a beautiful night the moon is out, quite a romantic setting.”

  
She frowned at him, “I literally just narrowly avoided a panic attack, not entirely sure I’m in the mood.”

  
He cringed, “of course... may I ask why?”, he sounded pretty concerned.

  
She sighed, “Jefferson the bartender, we used to go out. He was nice enough, but after a few months he went off his meds, started going on about some magic hat. He tied me up, beat me and held a gun to my head if I didn’t make it work.”

  
“He isn’t a bad guy really, he was sectioned, went back on his meds and obviously he has got it together. It was over two years ago, I just... it just scared me to see him.”

  
Killian nodded, “I can only imagine. And not that I know you Swan but you don’t seem the type to scare easy.”

  
“how do you keep doing that?”, she couldn’t help it, tipsy from the drinks she had consumed.

  
“Do what love?”

  
“Keep saying things, things you shouldn’t know”, she didn’t like it one bit.

  
He gave her a smile, “you’re an open book love.”

  
She shook her head vehemently, “not to most people. And you really didn’t listen to me about the love thing”. He just laughed at her in response.

  
She reached her building and stopped, “here?”, he asked disappointment clear in his eyes.

  
“Mhmm this is me, nice and central”, she bit her lip and looked up at the building awkwardly.

  
“Well love despite the circumstance, it was lovely to walk you home”, he said it almost nervously and Emma could tell he meant it. She always knew when people were telling the truth, a coping mechanism from shitty and sometimes dangerous homes in her childhood that allowed her to read people. Henry called it a superpower.

  
“Well thanks for giving a shit anyway”, it slipped out and she wanted to slap herself for her lack of tact.

  
He just smiled, “anytime Swan.”

  
She didn’t know what to do so she did an awkward kind of head tilt at him then went up to the apartment.

  
She sat on her couch and after a beat she started crying, crying because she was angry at herself for reacting like that, because she felt guilty that Jeff scared her and because she allowed people who barely knew her to see her like that. She wanted to hug someone and an errant part of her brain considered that Killian wouldn’t have minded. She shut that part down, she barely knew the guy and had certainly shown him a lot more of herself than she was comfortable with already.


	3. The Blues Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay :)

The next morning she met everyone for brunch, Ruby was working so she had to settle for serving them said brunch. She barrelled into Emma as she came in practically pleading with her, “Emma I checked I promise I checked. He wasn’t supposed to be working I promise.”

  
Emma cringed at Ruby’s pleading expression, shooting daggers at Regina who just shrugged, “I waited till this morning to tell her, so I didn’t ruin her night...unlike your night of course which was completely ruined.”

  
Emma rolled her eyes, “its fine, just me being stupid.”

  
Mary-Margaret tilted her head, big eyes full of love and concern, “Emma PTSD is not being stupid.”

  
“Its not PTSD”, she practically hissed so the rest of the diner wouldn’t hear. “He just surprised me and my reaction was over the top because I was drunk.”

  
The rest of them laid off, except Regina, “what happened with Killian?”

  
She could fucking hear everyone’s head turn at this little bit of gossip, which got Regina her second scowl of the morning which the woman just loved returning it with a satisfied smile, “he walked me home and then went back to the bar I assume.”

  
“Why did he walk you home? And who is he?”, Ruby asked. She had since dissolved all pretence of work and slid into the booth beside Belle.

  
“You were flirting with him and his brother before he made an excuse to get away from you”, Regina sighed. “They are running the Port now.”

  
“Oh the blues brothers”, Ruby nodded.

  
“Huh?”, Emma asked.

  
“Because they have blue eyes and they are brothers”, Mary-Margaret answered chuckling at Ruby. They all looked a little confused at Mary-Margaret’s reaction, “what? It was funny at the time, she kept yelling it at them belligerently.”

  
“Charming”, Regina drawled.

  
Emma nodded and Ruby tapped the table demanding an answer for her original question, “erm he was buying me a drink before Jeff served me and followed me outside to witness my.... whatever it was.”

  
“Panic attack”, Regina supplied helpfully earning her scowl number three.

  
Ruby was thinking conniving thoughts Emma could tell, “don’t you fucking dare Ruby Lucas.”

  
Mary-Margaret cottoned on to the fact that Emma wasn’t having a bar of this and decided to throw someone else to the figurative wolf, “Belle you seemed to be getting along well with Will?”

  
Emma mouthed a thank you at Mary-Margaret while Ruby began to harass Belle for details. At least there were actual details in the form of a brief kiss and Will getting Belle’s number. Soon of course Granny’s bellowing voice issued from the counter to tell Ruby to get back to work, and Belle took her coffee to-go and went to open up the library. Mary-Margaret and Regina sipped their coffee and waited for the assorted men-folk to arrive. Before they could arrive however Killian and Liam came in and spotted them, coming over to say hello.  
“What a lovely surprise, you all look wonderfully well”, Liam remarked smiling warmly.

  
Killian wouldn’t take his eyes off Emma, he obviously wanted to ask her how she was but didn’t know how to in front of everyone. Luckily she was spared his decision as Henry came in with David who had a gurgling Leo in his arms. He ran straight up to her giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, “can I get a hot chocolate?”

  
“I should have known you wanted something when you were all affectionate. Sure kid get me one too”, she gave him another peck on the forehead and he ran off to the bar to harass Granny.

  
Killian was now staring at her with barely contained wonder while Liam with polite curiosity. Robin entered with Roland and gave Regina a peck on the cheek before shaking hands with Liam and Killian. Henry returned but before he could slide into the booth behind them with Roland she collared him, “Henry meet Killian and Liam. Liam, Killian this is my son Henry.”

  
Henry smiled up at them brightly, “you guys are down at the docks now right?”. Trust Henry to know all the going’s on in town.

  
Both nodded, “Robin convinced us that small town Maine was the way to go and the port was up for new management so here we are”, Killian answered.

  
“Do you have a boat?”, he skipped right to the part he was interested in.

  
Killian laughed, “aye lad we do. Maybe if your mum doesn’t mind you may be allowed to come out on it.”

  
Henry turned to her eyes wide with excitement, “can I Mom?”

  
“Hold you horses, sit down and we can have breakfast before we start planning grand adventures on the sea”, she ruffled his hair and he laughed sitting in the booth behind.  
Roland joined him and Henry started telling him how he was going to be like Captain Hook, going on about his storybook and its quite different take on the pirate. Emma rolled her eyes but didn’t lose her small smile.

  
“May we join you?”, Liam asked after looking at his younger brother with a strange sort of curiosity.

  
Regina smiled, “great idea.”

  
Killian sat right next to Emma and took his opportunity while everyone was getting settled and organising a high chair for Leo, “I wanted to ask if you had recovered this morning Swan?”

  
She smiled, “thanks for waiting, I’m getting enough shit for it. I’m great, nothing sleep and the light of a new day couldn’t solve.”

  
He was quiet for a second before launching unexpectedly into an apology, “I’m really sorry love, I wouldn’t have been so forward if I had known..”

  
She frowned not really understanding, “known what?”

  
“Umm, well about Henry and....”

  
Of course, just another immature ass put off by her kid. It hurt a little more than it should have, it wasn’t the first time, but usually it was just water of a ducks back, good riddance. But with Killian for some reason she couldn’t quite fathom that almost-rejection hurt. “I have a kid, its not generally how I introduce myself, I didn’t realise it would make a difference”, she said defensively.

  
He frowned as if he was missing something, “no it doesn’t but.. I mean... the lad’s father.”

  
It was her turn to be confused, not for long as Henry’s head appeared between the two of them, “I don’t have one, I mean obviously I do but he isn’t around.”

  
“Henry!”, she admonished. “I really don’t think I need to tell you how rude it is to eavesdrop and interrupt conversation, that’s strike one buddy.”

  
Henry withdrew his head and cringed, “sorry Mom.”

  
Henry went back to talking to Roland and Emma completely embarrassed tried to avoid Kilian’s gaze. She heard his chuckle, “sorry love, I didn’t mean to pry.”

  
Emma’s response was a shake of her head as she noticed the rest of the table discreetly listening to the exchange. Ruby came back to take orders, giving Emma a significant look as she spotted who was sat next to her. She gave Emma and Henry their hot chocolates and took everyone else’s order. Liam looked a little concerned, “aren’t you eating lass?”

  
Everyone else excepting Killian sniggered, David deciding to put Liam’s mind at ease, “Ruby just doesn’t need to ask anymore, they always get the same thing.”

  
Mary-Margaret piped in, “its really cute actually.”

  
Emma rolled her eyes again getting defensive, “we just know what we like, don’t we kid?”

  
Henry’s head again appeared between her and Killian, “yep, why ruin a good thing, the more maple syrup the better.”

  
Emma laughed, ruffling her little boy’s hair and giving him a kiss on the cheek. This prompted him to let out a “mooooom”, as he wiped his cheek and withdrew his head. As he did she met Killian’s eyes as she was still laughing, it was probably the first time he had seen her smile genuinely. The almost awed look she got in return made her stomach flip, she was pretty sure that no-one had ever looked at her like that. She ducked her head quickly, taking a sip of her hot chocolate to distract herself.

  
The brothers and Robin started to share stories of their youth, having known each other since they were young. It was fun and easy banter, Emma found herself getting jealous as she often did hearing about other peoples pasts. She wished she had people to reminisce with and good memories to reminisce over. Any of the few good memories in her past were tarnished by later abandonment and hurt. She felt David’s eyes on her, watching and making sure she was alright. He had been like that the day they met, a fierce protectiveness over her. Over the years David had gleaned most of her past and this explained the look he was giving her currently.

  
She wolfed down her pancakes with bacon, banana and a less than healthy amount of maple syrup suffering through the now normal teasing that came with it. Both teasing her sweet choice and the speed with which she ate, another hangover from the numerous foster care homes in which you had to eat quick otherwise you just didn’t eat. Liam and Killian didn’t join in with this light ribbing, whether that was just because they didn’t know her well enough she didn’t know. But she was sure she saw something in the way Liam watched Killian, almost like David watched her that suggested it was something else.

  
In the end it was a nice brunch, as Emma went up to pay Granny handed over a few frozen lasagnes, “for Henry”, she explained as she did every time she gave Emma extra meals. It seemed to be Henry’s gift finding a soft spot in everyone including the grumpy owner of the diner. Although Emma suspected that the woman who raised a fairly rambunctious Ruby on her own had a soft spot for a single mother like Emma as well.

  
She grabbed Henry’s bag and headed outside with her little man in tow, they got a little way down the road when she heard someone yelling her name. She turned to see Killian jogging towards her, “Swan, I was wondering if maybe I could get your number.”

  
She was pretty taken-aback and this showed in the way she shot back a fairly blunt, “why?”

  
He just chuckled scratching behind his ear in what must be a nervous tic, “well love, I could tell you it was in case of emergency should I have need of a competent deputy, especially now that Liam and I are the newest members of the volunteer coastguard. But I think that wouldn’t be completely honest of me.”

  
Emma wasn’t very good at this and Killian quite frankly scared the shit out of her. She spent most of her time fobbing men off and so she stuck to form, “if you call the station and I’m on duty they will just forward it.”

  
She didn’t wait for his response, turning on her heel and walking away. He didn’t follow and she didn’t look back, instead gently pushing Henry along as he shook his head at her. When they reached the apartment it felt like she could finally breath, pushing her back against the door as if it would keep the outside world out and bracing herself against it. Henry just looked at her, “don’t you like him?”, he asked innocently.

  
She shook her head, “he seems fine Henry I just don’t know him.”

  
Henry was pouting a thought forming, “but if you don’t get to know him then how will you know, he could make you happy... like Aunt Regina is now.”

  
Emma sighed guilt bubbling up in her chest, “Henry it really isn’t that simple.”

  
“But not everyone will be like my Dad, not everyone will leave... I just want you to be happy.”

  
More guilt pulling at her heart, “Henry I am happy, you make me happy. And my friends make me happy, I don’t need to have someone else to love because I have you and that is more than enough.”

  
Henry regarded her seriously, the look in his eyes sometimes hinted that he wasn’t most eight year olds, “but it would be nice right?”

  
She sighed, how do you explain that in her experience the good times aren’t enough to justify the heartbreak. The only thing that had ever been worth that was Henry, because eventually they all leave, it was just a matter of how and how much of her heart they leave behind. They stood opposite each other while Emma tried to find the words, “Henry he just... surprised me. He seems okay but I just want to get to know him better before I give him the idea that I want any more than that.”

  
Henry nodded with obvious scepticism and went to his room with his bag. Emma closed her eyes as he made his way there, tears forming in her eyes. She stood there practically frozen for a few minutes before picking up the phone and calling Regina. “Why are you calling me? I was with you literally a few minutes ago”, this is what she needed, no nonsense honesty, someone who didn’t want to find her true love or get her laid and had enough of their own baggage to understand hers.

  
“Can I talk to you for a second?”

  
The fragility in her voice obviously showed. She heard Regina shooing someone, probably Robin, away before coming back, “what’s wrong?”

  
“Killian asked for my number?”

  
She heard a dark chuckle, “let me guess you said no?”

  
“I didn’t even say no, I told him to call the station if he had an emergency and walked away.”

  
She heard another chuckle, “this would explain the pout he came back with.”

  
“Henry heard and then asked me about it, like he was worried I would never be happy”, she took a deep breath like ripping of a band aid the words came out quickly in a continuous stream, “Am I a bad role model?”

  
She could hear the sarcasm in Regina’ voice, “yeah of course the woman who went from prison to policeman all while raising Henry single-handed is a bad role model because she wouldn’t give her number to a guy she just met.”

  
“I just feel, like I’m setting a bad example... being alone.”

  
Regina scoffed, “he has plenty of people to look at if wants to know what a relationship looks like, and you have shown him better than anyone that its okay to be on your own, and be strong and happy. Its just as important.”

  
Emma sighed not quite believing her but appreciating the sentiment, “thank you.”

  
“I’m happy you called actually, usually you just bottle this kind of thing up and let it fester. Better you call me than worry for weeks about whether you are a good mother, which is a ridiculous question by the way.”

  
It was true and few years ago she would have let it consume her and then panic that nothing she did was right. Mind you four years ago she didn’t have anyone to have this conversation with, now she had a whole family of people who would listen and give her grounding advice.

  
“Sorry anyway Regina, I need to go. Henry and I need to have a little talk I think.”

  
“Good luck Emma, I won’t lecture you on turning Killian down but in all honesty you should probably at least think about it. If anyone knows the futility of keeping your heart closed its me”, she said it offhandedly but Emma knew this was Regina giving her two cents.

  
They hung up and Emma climbed up the stairs to talk to Henry. She knocked a few times on his door then let herself in, “hey kid, can we talk?”

  
He nodded and she sat next to him on his bed, “look Henry I don’t want you to think that you need someone else to make you happy. I can’t think of a time when I have been happier than now, and of course it would be nice to have someone like Regina has Robin or Mary-Margaret and David have each other, but I don’t _need_ it.”

  
Henry bit his lip, he was ramping himself up to ask something big and she braced herself, “what happened with my Dad?”

  
It was a question she had been successfully dodging for a while now, she was aware he was getting to the age when he would want to know and it was only natural, hell she would love to know the answer for her own parents. She looked into his eyes and fought the urge to lie, it may be kinder but a lie would break the trust their relationship was based on. Henry hated lies just as she did... so the truth it was. She sighed, “so you know I had no family growing up and no-one who really cared, I wasn’t as lucky as you. I went from foster homes to group homes until eventually I ran away.”

  
He nodded, they had touched on this before, “well I had to steal to survive, mainly food and stuff. One day I tried to steal a car, but your Dad was in the back of it having already stolen it. He didn’t have anyone either, he had run away from his Dad. So we stayed together and I fell in love with him, I thought he loved me too. No-one had really said that to me before. Well we eventually got sick of running and decided to try and make a life together. Neal, that was his name, had stolen some watches before he met me and hid them in a locker. We were going to sell the watches and have enough to rent a place and maybe have a home. But he set me up, called the police and I went to jail for his crime. I didn’t know I was pregnant at the time and he was long gone so he never knew... you were the best thing that ever happened to me Henry, finally I found the home I had been looking for.”

Her eyes were brimming with tears and Henry’s were filled with a righteous anger she recognised very well, “how could he leave you?”

  
“I guess I just didn’t know him as well as I thought Henry.”

  
“I will never hurt you like that Mom”, he assured her.

  
She laughed, “you don’t need to tell me Henry, I know you. You are brave and good and I love you kid.”

  
He hugged her and she held him tightly against her. “We’re good though, right?”

  
He nodded, looking up at her, “the best, I get it now. Its harder to let people in when you know what it’s like to be hurt, if you know him a little better you can know if he will do what my Dad did. Kind of minimise the damage, like reconnaissance.”

  
She kissed his forehead, trust Henry to figure out what most of her acquaintance couldn’t fathom. Her little boy never ceased to amaze her. “How about we go downstairs and pig out and watch movies?”

  
He smiled widely, “that sounds great mom.”

  
So that’s what they did, curled up on opposite ends of the couch, they watched old Disney films while Henry explained how he would rewrite them. Emma was glad she had told him the truth, no good ever came from worshipping an idea that couldn’t be lived up to. One day he might meet Neal and she would prefer he had his eyes open.

  
...........................

  
The next day was spent outside, a requirement of Emma’s after their lazy afternoon the day before. She had organised to learn archery with Mary-Margaret, Henry showed no interest muttering something about wanting to learn to swordfight which was quite frankly ridiculous. But she forced him along book in hand, Mary-Margaret had set up some targets in a clearing in the woods and had some bows waiting. “Look at you going all super teacher on me”, she laughed as she hugged her friend.

  
“A cross you will have to bear if you want to learn how to shoot.”

  
“Handy skill to have if ever there is a zombie apocalypse”, Emma mused. It may be silly but she wasn’t lying, the idea had run through her head and was part of the reason she took up Mary-Margaret on her offer to teach.

  
“Mom has a plan, just in case”, Henry piped in.

  
Mary-Margaret looked confused but didn’t ask, instead giving Emma a bow and showing her how to stand. Maybe it was just her gift but she could swear Mary-Margaret was dying to ask her something and she could take a guess what that was, “spill, before you explode”, she demanded.

  
“Well”, she said all innocence and rainbows, “yesterday Killian followed you out then when he came back he was pretty upset and I was wondering what happened?”

  
Emma huffed, “he wanted my number and I didn’t give it.”

  
Mary-Margaret practically gasped, “but why Emma? He seems so nice.”

  
“He might be, I’m just not ready to take that chance yet”, she shrugged before letting off an arrow.

  
Mary-Margaret was from a school of thinking that believed wholeheartedly in true love, and all the stuff that quite frankly made Emma a little nauseous at the best of times. Emma’s self-preservation was a foreign concept to her, the benefit of a happy home and marrying her childhood sweetheart. She corrected Emma’s stance while Emma prepared another arrow, “but Emma I just want to see you happy, what if...”

  
Henry diligently reading his book looked up and said with the kind of self-assured confidence only an eight year old can have, “Mom is happy she has us and all her other friends. If Killian is really interested then he will get to know my mom first anyway.”

  
Emma raised her eyebrows impressed with his assessment and that yesterdays little heart-to-heart had sunk in, she could see that Mary-Margaret was impressed as well. She was looking at him as if she had just realised he was getting older, seeing a bit of the man to come. “Quite right Henry”, she said admiringly, effectively dropping the subject.

  
They practiced a little longer before Emma got Henry to grab lunch from the car. Mary-Margaret took the opportunity to ask another question she was obviously dying to, “what really happened with Jefferson?”

  
Emma groaned, “he served me a drink, that’s it. Said he hadn’t seen me round... it was my freak out alone not anything to do with him.”

  
Marry-Margaret nodded, “oh Emma, if it helps he is much better. He is getting more time with Grace finally, he picks her up sometimes and he told me the other day that he was getting the occasional weekend.”

  
Emma ran a hand through her hair sighing, “I should talk to him.”

  
Her friend couldn’t look more surprised, “really? I mean I think its a great idea. You should go back to Dr Hopper and organise a meeting that way.’”

  
“No”, Emma shook her head vehemently. “I am not getting ‘shrinked’ again thanks, I think more casual is the way to go. Maybe I will stop by the bar.... I can’t freak out like that again”, she admitted the words escaping like a terrible secret.

  
Mary-Margaret responded with a hug, her preferred method of comfort. “Honey you know I love you, but one session with Archie in which you stormed out half-way through is not enough. I know you have your own way of dealing with things but maybe avoidance isn’t all that healthy.”

  
It brought to mind a fairly similar sentiment from Regina, avoidance, bottling up or whatever you called it, it had served her well. She had made it through a fairly traumatic childhood and not the most stellar adult life intact thanks to these tactics, but a panic attack outside the bar after a few words with Jefferson wasn’t really coping, even Emma could admit that. She pushed the thought out of her mind for now, she still didn’t have any intention of seeing Hopper so her way would have to suffice.

  
They sat in the grass and had lunch enjoying the weather which was slowly but surely warming up. To her credit Mary-Margaret having said her piece left Emma alone, so they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon without any more emotional heaviness. 


	4. All that glitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, was off on a work trip which was fun but insanely busy! Getting into a bit of actual plot now which is nice, hope you enjoy and thank you so much for all the comments and kudos so far!

Emma enjoyed her job, sure it wasn't the most exciting police station in the world. Most of what they did was traffic related or related to some of the more notorious drunken residents, but it was routine and anything more exciting would be a bad thing for the quaint little town in which she lived. But that Thursday when she was feeling pretty smug about her finished paperwork and uneventful patrols and wondering if Lance would mind very much if she left early for the day, they got a call for a fight down at the docks. They got up and picked up their kit, both sliding into the police cruiser to go and check it out.

Lance was a big guy built a bit like David, he was good to have around if people were acting out. Not that Emma couldn't handle it, but people made the assumption she couldn't when they saw a fairly slight blonde woman. This meant they needed a demonstration. Emma was good at those, but there was an awful lot of paperwork for her trouble.

Lance had come into town about six months after Emma had, to replace another deputy that had passed. Another heartbreak Emma was quite happy to bury in the caverns of her mind. Lance had been in love with his best friends wife and decided that he should pull himself out of that situation before he fucked up majorly. He had known Mary-Margaret since college and jumped at the job offer. Emma could still remember the awe in which he was regarded at first, he may have been Storybrooke's first black guy as far as Emma could tell from everyone's reactions. Either way he was good at his job and much to the dismay of every single girl in town, still head over heels with his friends girl even after all this time. Unrequited love was a bitch.

When they made it down to the docks it appeared the fight had yet to occur, but Killian Jones was nose to nose with a local ne'er-do-well by the name of Charlie Teach, stood by the base of the crane they used to lift off containers. Emma could see they were both itching to throw a punch so leapt into action. She checked neither had a weapon handy then inserted herself between them, holding them arms length apart, "guys, what seems to be the problem?"

She was a little taken aback by the fury she met in Killian's eyes, while Teach backed away from her touch _he_ was pushed up against her open hand. She could feel his heart hammering through his shirt, "Lance care to question Mr Teach here while I talk to Jones?"

He nodded and pulled the scruffy looking man a little ways away to ask him some questions while Emma focused her energy on Killian. "Jones, Jones...", she called but he seemed oblivious to her presence, eyes still white hot rage. "Killian", she demanded. That did the trick, he looked down at her, the very action draining some of the anger from his countenance.

"You need to arrest that slimy git Swan", he bit out, the muscles in his jaw so tense she could see them tick the moment he stopped talking.

She wasn't having a bar of it, "looks to me that I might need to arrest you, care to fill me in on what that was all about?"

Her harsh words seemed to jar him, his eyebrows pulling down in contrition. He took a breath collating his thoughts ready to explain the situation, "of course erm... he came in to claim the shipment and had all the right paperwork but wouldn't let me check the on the contents. Legally speaking I have to just make sure they are what they say they are and of course its in the contract."

She had her little pad out, jotting down a few of the details as he continued, reciting the facts seemed to calm him further, "I repeatedly told him this but he refused to comply. He said the last blokes hadn't minded letting it slide and then offered to pay me to look the other way", he said this indignantly like the very idea of him being bribed scandalised him. A sceptical look crept across her face without permission and he picked it up immediately, "don't get me wrong Swan I have not always been the squeaky clean type you see before you, but its not just my name on this little venture, it's Liam's too and that wouldn't be good form."

She nodded ignoring the 'good form' remark that almost made her snort, before gesturing with her hand to get him to continue. He took a breath his face hardening in anger once more, "then that fucker not content to just open the bloody thing, jumps in the crane which we had hooked up to move it. Picks it up swinging it round the dock and damn near killing half my men in the process."

Emma looked up in surprise, "all that to stop you taking a peek inside?"

He sighed in relief, "yes Swan, that's when I yanked him out of the crane and you arrived."

She frowned, "so there would be witnesses?"

He pointed at the assorted men including Will and Smee, gossiping amongst themselves, "all of them I imagine."

She clicked her pen a few times deciding what to do next, "stay here while I talk to Lance."

Lance had extracted quite a different story from Charlie in which he was notably innocent, but a quick chat with the rest of the gathered men soon made it clear that Killian's version of events was on target. So Lance took Teach back to the station under arrest for reckless endangerment while Emma stayed behind to take statements off the men. It took a little while and she finished with Killian who was looking rather fed-up with the process.

"Where is Liam today?"

He raised one eyebrow at her, "rather chat to him love?". She didn't dignify that with an answer and instead looked rather less than impressed until he answered the question, "negotiating some more work for us, won't be back till tomorrow."

She nodded, noting it down. "It seems like a really reckless and extreme thing to do just to stop you having a look at the goods."

"Agreed love, its does make one rather suspicious over the contents", he mused.

She nodded, "who is it for?"

He picked up the clipboard discarded on the floor in the scuffle, "It just says, 'Gold industries'."

Emma scowled, of course that slimy excuse of a man was involved. "Antiques then huh?", she knew there was something that bastard was up to, maybe now she could get some actual proof.

"That is a very similar look to the one you had the other night love, before the unfortunate drink", he was studying her quite intently.

"Stop doing that, its creepy", she shot back, again confused about his ability to read her mind. "Robert Gold, he owns the pawn shop. He used to be married to Belle, and I was thinking about him then as well. He's dirty but I don't have anything to pin on him... yet."

The old adage 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' came to mind as she was pulled from her thoughts by the distinctive noise of Robert Gold's cane on the boards of the dock. He was coming towards the two of them dressed immaculately as usual in a pinstripe three piece suit. He was early fifties with greying shoulder length hair, sparkling dark eyes and a crooked crocodile smile. "There seems to be a problem with my shipment Miss Swan?", he asked all innocence in his characteristic Scottish accent, still there although he had lived in Storybrooke for longer than most could remember, but she figured over thirty years.

She sighed her hand sweeping to draw attention to the container, "someone has gone to a lot of trouble to stop Mr Jones here from having a look inside. Which is funny because legally he has to sign it off before it is allowed to leave, but I'm sure you know that." There was an accusation there but she wasn't stupid enough to come out and say it.

"A simple misunderstanding I'm sure", he drawled as if it were a matter of lunch money.

"That it may be, but Mr Teach implied you had been bribing the previous dock managers to let your goods through without checking them.."

Gold scoffed, "no money exchanged hands I can assure you Miss Swan, simply they gave me a little leeway on where the goods were checked."

"Where the goods were checked", Emma deadpanned with her hands on her hips.

He leaned harder on his cane sighing like he was talking to a particularly trying child, "its very valuable and fragile stock in there dearie, I would hate for it to be damaged out here on the dock before it even reaches my shop. Of course the new management here may involve a change in procedure, I should have communicated that with my agent to avoid this little scuffle". It was a lie, a well delivered one but a lie all the same, Emma had a gift for telling.

Killian took issue with his nonchalance over the incident. " _Little scuffle_ , Your man put everyone's lives at risk just to stop us opening that container, and with little regard for the _fragile stock_ as he swung it round", he spat. Emma touched a hand to his arm to calm him, Kilian's anger though not misplaced would be no help here. Gold needed a more nuanced approach.

Gold just smiled serenely at the two of them, obviously quite enjoying Killian's little outburst. Emma had her own way of dealing with it, "do you mind opening it up for us then, so Killian can get it out of here and we can all go home."

Gold smiled wider and nodded, manoeuvring on to the boat with surprising grace and procuring the keys from his pocket. At that moment Emma knew that she wasn't going to get what she wanted today. Lo and behold Killian pried the door open and all was as it should be, Killian couldn't hide his surprise. It was packed full of antique furniture with crates full of carefully wrapped smaller items and some art tucked carefully beside it. It was a wonder and a testament to how securely it was packed that teach hadn't destroyed everything. "Great well Killian do you want to check all that off and we can finish up here", Emma prompted him.

Gold studied her for a moment, aside from Killian and his odd ability to read her, most other people came up short. She had learnt to guard her emotions fairly well over her life and Gold was struggling at the moment she could tell. She smiled sweetly, "do you have someone else to take the goods?"

Gold nodded, "yes dearie, Mr Silver will be down in a moment I'm sure. If that's all, I should be getting back."

"Of course, do you need Mr Gold for anything else Jones?"

Killian frowned at her, the calmness of her tone obviously confusing him. "I think I should be fine, it all looks pretty good to me."

Gold smirked at the two of them before tilting his head and leaving. How a man can made a limp look smug was beyond Emma. Killian directed his men to finish up loading the container on the truck and Emma joined him in the office. "Seems like a lot of gear for a little pawn shop in Storybrooke?", Killian prodded.

Emma didn't really want to talk, she wanted to think and piece together her errant thoughts but she answered anyway, "he operates an online antiques business as well. But he was bribing the old dock managers, he was lying...but why?"

"It all looked pretty perfect to me Swan."

She sighed staring off into space, god she wanted to nail Gold. Take that self-satisfied smile of his face and put him away for the crimes she was positive he was committing. All she needed was actual evidence of a crime, not sure her gut feeling would hold up in court. A point that David reminded her of often. She turned to Killian who was studying her again, content to let her think in peace. "He knew it looked perfect, but people don't go to that much trouble over nothing. I know that ass is up to something, could you do me a favour?"

Killian's eyebrows shot up before he nodded, "anything love?"

"Let me know if anything happens with any of his other shipments, anything at all. But don't do anything yourself, Gold owns half the town and he isn't above flexing his muscles if someone gets in his way. Last winter he tried to turn the nuns out of their house for slipping behind on the rent after he had increased it two-fold, he doesn't care if he is liked just that he gets what he wants", David was going to kill her for even thinking about taking him on but she was sick of him and his tyranny.

Killian nodded, "no trouble love, I assume I should keep it between us then?"

Emma sighed, she really should have just given him her number when he asked because now in an ironic twist she would have to give it to him anyway. "I am going to need your cell Jones."

He fucking smirked at her, clearly happy that the tables had turned, "oh but you could just call us here at the office and if I'm not here I'm sure they will be happy to forward the call."

She should have expected it and she let Killian enjoy his little victory enduring his laughter as she got out her phone and looked up at him expectantly. He eventually rattled off his number and she called his phone immediately hanging up before he could answer, "now you have my number, strictly for professional use obviously."

He looked a little hurt at her caveat, "have I done something love?"

Emma didn't know what to say a little taken aback at his wounded tone, "I...er no it's just I don't..."

He looked a little ashamed, "sorry Emma, its really none of my business. Its completely up to you who talk to, I would just quite like to get to know you a bit better. You are quite an intriguing lass", he said with a small smile

She could tell he wasn't lying, He actually did want to get to know her better, the sincerity was written all over his face. To be perfectly honest she really didn't know what to do with it so she dipped her head at him and stammered a reply, "I don't mind getting to know you." She couldn't meet his eye anymore, mortified that he had managed to discombobulate her with a simple statement, "I should go, I think I have everything I need now."

"I'll call you if I think of anything Swan", he said with a sly smirk. Of course he was having a field day, him and his stupid ability to read her.

She high tailed it out of there making the short walk to the station in record time. When she got in she looked around to spot a very empty looking cell and a very harried looking Lance. "Where the fuck is Teach?", she bellowed.

Lance physically quivered despite his size, "his lawyer turned up and he is out until his court date", he spluttered.

"I was an hour Lance, an hour and in that time Charlie goddam Teach managed to get a lawyer and get out of here", her tone was terse.

He held up his hands in a pleading manner, "check out the paperwork Em, it was all by the book."

She muttered under her breath, it _was_ by the book which only served to make her madder. This had Robert Gold written all over it, only he could have got Teach out this quickly. She took a breath calming herself, she was going to bring him down if it was the last thing she did.

...

Emma was spared the chore of picking up Henry from school as Mary-Margaret looked after him until she had finished work. When she could she finished earlier, even though Emma hated standing outside the grounds waiting for him. The other mothers on the school run didn't exactly make her feel welcome, and she didn't really make any effort to change their opinion. The parade outside the school after three seemed to be sanctimonious stay-at-home moms who used the time to gossip, quite possibly there were ones waiting who didn't but they didn't make quite the same impression. The sanctimommies eyed Emma up, barely disguising their judgement. Emma was younger than most of them were when they had their first child, never mind now. It really didn't help that Emma was not in the least bit interested in ingratiating herself with people who looked down on her, so in response she was frosty if not outright rude. So instead of going to the school gate she picked Henry up from the Nolan house where Mary-Margaret had already helped Henry with his homework and he was helping her make dinner. Emma really didn't know how she had ever functioned without her. They both looked up at Emma in greeting, Mary-Margaret noting Emma's strained appearance. Emma stopped her before she could comment with a quick shake of her head.

Henry launched into a description of his day, the topics they were studying, what he had done at lunch and asking if Roland could stay the night on Friday. She said yes as she owed Regina and Robin a night alone. Henry begged to use her phone so he could tell Roland the good news. David came in while Henry made a list of demands for the sleepover, "pizza? Do we get pizza?"

Mary-Margaret scowled at the childlike glee which was all over David's face and Emma just laughed. "None for you, for Henry and Roland tomorrow night. It looks to me like you are having..."

"Salmon and brown rice salad", Mary-Margaret supplied helpfully which made David visibly cringe. Mary-Margaret ignored her, "did you want to join us Emma?"

Emma shook her head, "Salmon doesn't agree with me", she lied thinking of the lasagne she had left in the fridge to defrost.

David knew for a fact that Emma loved salmon especially when they headed into civilisation enough to get sushi, but he didn't out her simply mouthing 'traitor' at her making her chuckle. "I'll just have to make do with Granny's lasagne", she said rubbing it in. David actually pouted at this, "come on kid, I have had a long day and I really need the comfort food."

Henry went and got his bag while David looked at Emma quizzically, "what happened?"

"Trouble at the docks... I can fill you in tomorrow though it can wait."

David looked sceptical but dropped it, Mary-Margaret was never happy when they brought work home. Emma thanked her and gave the petite woman a hug before cooing at Leo and waving goodbye to David. Henry was bundled into the car and they made their way home. Emma was evidently deep in thought and operating on autopilot because when she parked up outside her building Henry physically waved a hand in front of her face to bring her to the present, "sorry kid, off in my own little world there."

"Is it because of work Mom?"

She nodded, "just something I have to figure out, people maybe doing bad things but they are hiding it very well."

Henry grinned, "you should do one of those boards like you did when you were doing that course, like they do on TV."

She smiled, it wasn't a bad idea. Periodically Emma did work-related courses, she was never very good at school but had now figured out she was most definitely a visual learner, flash cards and boards made it much easier for her. They made their way up to the loft and Emma put the lasagne in the oven while Henry lazed on the couch with his book, soon accosted by skeletor cat as she nuzzled up against him begging for food which her characteristically loud meow. "Henry stop ignoring her and feed Mia please", Emma yelled as she walked up to her room to dig out her board.

Henry grumbled and picked up the cat wearing her like a scarf round his neck, for some reason the haggard old cat loved it flopping around his shoulders like she belonged there. He served her some wet food and put her down, Mia tucked in like she had never been fed before. After eating she went to one of her favourite spots, making her roundabout way there she jumped down off the back of the couch to Henry's shoulder then to his lap where she purred loudly as he stroked her.

Emma sat on the other couch pulling all her old study material off the board and then just staring at it. "What's the investigation about?", Henry enquired looked up from his book.

She sighed, "I can't really say kid, probably best if you don't know."

Henry shrugged, "you should give it a secret name then Mom, like a covert operation." Emma was 100 percent sure that Robin was letting Henry and Roland play first person shooter games despite Regina's insistence that she wouldn't tolerate that in her house. He just lately seemed to have a little too much military lingo for a kid obsessed with fairy tales. Not that she really minded, she was sure that Henry could discern the difference between a game and reality.

She looked at Henry and his storybook and smiled coming up with an idea, "how about operation...spinning wheel, I think I have the perfect code name for my suspect."

He grinned at her and took a guess, "Rumplestiltskin?"

"Right on kid", she said as she wrote the name on a piece of card and stuck it up on the board. Standing back and admiring her work she smiled to herself, Emma always got her man.


	5. Sleeping Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, let me know what you think :)

All evidence of Emma's investigation was hidden up in her room the next day before Roland came over. She had impressed the importance of keeping everything to himself on Henry, even though he was in the dark about pretty much everything except its existence. David was happy to let Emma go a little earlier the next day, as long as she shared the events of the previous day with him. She knew what was coming, bracing herself for his disapproval when she explained that she wasn't prepared to let this go. David did disapprove as expected shaking his head as he offered a grim warning, "no good can come from pushing that man Emma". But she wasn't going to be deterred. The board was a bit bare for the moment, just the incident with the container and his known associates.

"Look I'm not advertising this, so if I find nothing then there is no harm done right?", she shrugged taking in David's alarmed demeanour. "...and if I do find something then we arrest him and its a win for the Storybrooke sheriffs department and another criminal off the streets."

David narrowed his eyes at her not buying into her logic, "Emma I know you are capable of looking after yourself and I know you are good at your job, but please be careful. You are family and I can't have you putting yourself in danger."

Its not like Emma had never heard David call her family before, hell he had basically made her family the day they met but hearing it still gave her a little thrill. Emma was surprised by the small amount of desperation in his voice and gave him a curt nod to show she had taken his words to heart. She was silent for a few moments before collecting herself to answer him, "David if you think he is dangerous then how can we justify not investigating him", she met David's eyes and saw him accept the truth in her words.

Even if a little part of him agreed, he didn't talk to Emma much for the rest of the day anyway.

...

When she picked up Henry from school he and Roland came bounding out to her chattering away about their day and what they wanted to rent from the store. Emma nodded trying to herd them into the back of the bug, she looked up and saw Jefferson obviously waiting for Grace. He had spotted her and she could see the apprehension on his face. This wasn't something she was prepared to deal with today so she gave him a polite smile and a small nod as she slid into the drivers seat, seeing him exhale in relief in her rear vision mirror. Mary-Margaret had said he was getting weekends with Grace again, so she may end up bumping into him more. She needed to get her shit together and talk to him, to stop her heart thumping in her chest every time she saw him if not for any other reason.

They stopped off at the rental store first, letting the boys browse for twenty minutes before she demanded they hurry up, "this is not a life and death decision, get a move on please."

Henry and Roland huddled together to make a decision finally settling in a small collection of DVDs and passing them to Emma. Henry looked up at Emma as she paid, "mom why is it called a video store?"

"huh? because you rent videos", Emma brushed him off frowning slightly at the obvious question.

Henry looked confused and Emma heard a soft chuckle behind her, turning she spotted Killian. "Doesn't it make you feel old Swan?"

Emma still wasn't getting it furrowing her brow, Killian grinned wider and pointed at the picture of a VHS tape on the logo of the rental store. Emma clicked finally, raising her hand to her forehead then running it through her hair, "you don't know what a video is, god that does make me feel old... Kid before Netflix and DVDs there was video tapes". She gestured a size with her hands, "they were this big and the video was on a negative that ran through the machine, you had to rewind it before you returned it to the store. Then DVDs were made and video tapes just disappeared."

Henry and Roland looked at each other like they couldn't believe that at once point DVDs were the newest thing. Emma shook her head and raised her eyebrows at Killian, "wait til you tell them about fax machines love."

She snickered, "we happen to still use the fax machine down at the sheriffs station."

"Has email not reached the law enforcement sector yet?", he had a cheeky smirk on his face that she couldn't help but return.

"You talking about the magic messages sent using the devils box over the online?", she joked. Wait she was flirting, why was she flirting?

"That's the one Swan", he returned with a breath-taking genuine smile. Emma went red as a beet, and tried to shuffle the boys towards the exit aware of the knowing look she was getting from Henry.

"See you round Jones"

"Again Swan, I certainly hope so."

Emma ducked her head, using her hair to shield her face so he couldn't see the flush he had caused, not sure who she was kidding he knew. Stupid man. She didn't look back, taking Henry and Roland to the convenience store for a moderate amount of treats. Emma ignored the two boys pleads for more, she really didn't want to deal with a sugar overload tonight.

When they got back to the loft Emma started on the pizza's, it was a point of pride with Emma that she could make her own bases. In fact while most of her cooking skills were pretty basic and baking skills non-existent she could do bread. She set to work while Henry and Roland set up the trundler bed on the floor of Henry's room and then put one of their movies on. This would take her mind off things at least. Emma pulled out a large bowl and dropped in a sachet of yeast with some sugar and warm water and waited for it to foam before mixing it with the other ingredients. She tipped it out on the bench, rolled up her sleeves and kneaded the mixture, this was probably why she enjoyed making it so much. She lost herself in the rhythmic nature of it, rolling the dough between the bench and her palms until it felt smooth and elastic. Fuck therapy, she should just become a bread baker. Standing at her bench for ten minutes she could forget Gold and his nefarious deeds, forget Killian and his gorgeous smile. Maybe just dwell a little more on that last one... When it was ready she put it in a oiled bowl and covered it loosely in cling-film before wedging it in the hot water cupboard to prove.

Emma joined the two boys on the couch with a cup of tea, she smiled serenely at the two of them. They were in a major debate over their favourite Marvel hero. This had been the winning theme of the night with all the DVDs selected coming from the successful franchise. Roland quite politely asked Emma her favourite but then they both scoffed when she smiled and replied Thor, obviously her answer was plebeian. Either way they returned to their original debate

When the dough was ready she let them distribute the toppings, she noticed the scraps of cheese that Henry kept dropping for an eager Mia. Emma's warnings about overloading the pizza went unheeded leaving the boys with a gooey mess while she admired her beautiful effort and the ease with which she could eat it without the toppings sliding off. Not that either of them minded giggling as they picked up the mess off their plates and dripped the stretchy cheese into their mouths with their heads tipped right back.

When they went to bed she listened to the murmur of their voices from Henry's room long into the night. She smiled to herself, not for the first time thanking the universe for letting everything pan out so well, Henry was getting the sleepovers she never had. And while a small part of her was jealous, mostly she was just grateful. The thought of Gold lingered in the back of her mind, she loved this little town and the safe haven it provided for Henry to grow up in. If he was tainting it with his crimes then she would bring him to account.

...

While the weekend was good, the week turned out to be unfruitful. Emma wasn't in the best mood for the a few days, often staring off into space trying to put together pieces of the jigsaw that was Robert Golds criminal activity. A man like Gold should have a record a mile long but there was surprisingly little in the old police records, she ended up lugging a few old record boxes home and to sift through at her leisure. Emma was confused, it seemed there was either something missing or the old sheriff was pretty lax when it came to paperwork concerning Robert Gold. A few cases involved him or an associate but when she went to find the corresponding paperwork there would be no trace or record of anything not even an interview which was disconcerting to say the least.

So these holes became a part of her investigation as well, lists of crimes that he may have participated or had touched him in some way that she had no paperwork to back up. Emma paid a visit to Regina during the week, almost all these crimes had been committed while her dear mother was mayor. While Emma would be usually be disposed to think nepotism, Regina was formidable enough to earn the position on her own. As soon as the torch was passed Gold had either stopped doing anything suspicious or got an awful lot better at hiding his crimes as there wasn't a whiff of anything concerning him.

Emma shuffled into Regina's office, it was darkly decorated in striking black and white fleur de lis wallpaper which made it feel cold and formal, just how Regina liked people to see her. Her dark haired friend rose from an imposing desk to greet her, looking gorgeous as usual in a business-like grey sheath dress. Emma sat in the seat opposite her, "so I need to ask you something, something that may need to stay between the two of us."

"I'm assuming this isn't more parenting issues", she said with a raised eyebrow.

Emma shook her head ignoring the remark, "not this time. I had to break up a fight down at the docks late last week, Charles Teach wouldn't let anyone into one of Gold's containers to check it off. He tried to bribe Killian to let it through unmolested and when he refused Teach decided hijacking the crane was a better option", she took a breath making sure Regina was following. "When Gold came and let us look inside, everything was as it should be, but I can't shake the feeling that nobody, not even an idiot like Charlie Teach would go to so much trouble to protect nothing."

Regina frowned, "no not to protect Gold's antiques I can't imagine.."

"So I have a feeling that maybe there was something of the illegal variety in there. And someone like Gold who has been around for as long as he has, well this wouldn't be the first time he had done something illegal."

"Logically yes", Regina nodded following her trail of thought.

Emma leaned forward clearly she had Regina's attention, "but I have dug through the records, well all the ones I can get my hands on so far and although I have a ways to go a pattern is emerging."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "and that would be?"

"Either someone has deliberately not filed or taken records pertaining to Robert Gold or.. he is the luckiest son of a bitch I have ever met."

Regina drummed her fingers on the desk pursing her lips, "I'm not sure lucky is the right word... are you sure you want to do this?"

Emma rolled her eyes and Regina chuckled, "okay great saviour of us all. Gold is a snake, he and my mother may have had an arrangement. I don't know the details but I do know that she had a lot of wealth that I couldn't really account for when she died. And I have no doubt that he runs more than a pawn shop and an online antique shop from his little hovel. But up till now nobody was much interested in pushing it any further."

"What I need Regina is more that a hunch or a feeling, if I only needed that then I would be fine. I would have hauled him in already", she huffed.

Regina nodded, "I may have a file of my own." Emma quirked her head curiously, "I don't like Gold and I certainly don't trust him. It seemed prudent to keep and eye on him and his business activities, just in case.."

She walked over to a large file by the door then didn't open it. Instead pulling a picture of an aerial view of Storybrooke off the wall to reveal a little safe built into it. She opened it and pulled out a large file, "Emma if I give this to you, you have to be careful. There is a reason I lock this baby up. I can already tell you that you're right about some of your ideas."

Emma nodded eagerly taking the file from Regina's outstretched hand. "Thank you Regina, I have been tearing out my hair over this."

"I think you are right to keep this quiet, who knows so far you are investigating him?"

Emma scrunched up her face, "David, who warned me not to do this, you now and Killian."

Regina frowned, "Killian Jones, who you so cruelly rejected the other day?"

"You know any others?", Emma said sarcasm dripping from her voice. "He was there because of the container and he has this weird ability to read my mind and it kind of slipped out."

Regina was disbelieving, "Emma since when do you let things slip out?"

"Never, he just I don't know, provokes me, the way he looks at me I feel like I have my thoughts printed on my forehead", she complained.

"He can read you?", she was grinning now like a fucking Cheshire cat, "I can't even read you when you don't want me to. Are you sure you don't want to give him your number?"

Emma groaned putting her head in her hands, "I already have, so he can call me if he finds anything suspicious."

Regina's red lips curled upwards into a smug grin, "just if he finds something suspicious?"

"And... so he can get to know me."

Regina laughed enjoying Emma's distress, "ugh he just said it like he meant it and I really didn't know what to do so I just... said ok."

"And how is that going so far?"

"Its not, he hasn't texted", Emma would be lying if she wasn't a little disappointed at this and unfortunately she couldn't keep that feeling out of her voice.

Regina looked intrigued, "if I didn't know any better Emma, I would think that you wanted him to."

"I'm sure I came in here on business and not to gossip", she sighed which earned her another indulgent smile from Regina.

"That you did, well I think three sounds like a safe enough number of people. Any more and I can guarantee this won't be a secret investigation."

Emma nodded agreeing, Regina looked at her seriously, "be careful Emma, he can play the benign old man as much as he likes but its a front. He is dangerous and not just because he owns almost every building in town... something you will see soon enough."

Emma pondered this titbit, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. She was already itching to crack Regina's file open and devour its contents but she contained herself standing up and giving her friend a quick thanks and a wave before exiting the office. She was about to close the door behind her when she heard Regina call after her. Pausing at the door she looked at her friend who had gone back to inspecting files at her desk. She regarded Emma through her long dark eyelashes, "you know, you could just call him."

"Gold? I don't think he would appreciate the message, I'm on to you and I will bring you and your corrupt little empire down."

Regina gave her some serious side-eye, "not Gold, Killian. You could just call him if you want to talk to him. Instead of this", she gestured at Emma brandishing a pen like it was a wand, "yearning thing you are doing now."

"I do not yearn", Emma said defensively.

Regina chuckled, "sure you don't. See you later Emma and thanks for Friday, Roland had a great time."

"No problems, hope you enjoyed the night off."

Regina's returning tone was sly, "oh we did I can assure you."

Resisting the urge to reply with an immature response along the lines of "eww" or "too much information", she just left clutching the file protectively.

Because Emma was quite possibly the luckiest person in the world she almost ran right into Gold as she made if out onto the square outside the council building. She thanked her lucky stars that she did have such a strong grip on the precious file in her hands otherwise her suspect would be in the dark no longer. She apologised stepping round him and he smiled, "Miss Swan, how nice to see you. Sorry again about the trouble last week."

She shook her head brushing him off, "it wasn't your fault right, just a miscommunication?"

He nodded regarding her carefully, "yes quite. Business with the mayor?"

Emma nodded, "more personal than professional really, kind of a two birds one stone deal", she waved the unlabelled file as if it were evidence of boring sheriffs work. It was quite funny really if Emma wasn't so terrified, waving his own file in front of him.

Robert Gold was doing his best to read her again, she just smiled. "Teach managed to get himself sorted out pretty promptly", she mentioned it casually.

He leaned on his cane, "yes well one must look after their employees, I hope it wasn't too disappointing loosing him so quickly."

He was baiting Emma and she could play this game all day, still smiling sweetly she shook her head laughing like the tinkling of a bell, "if only I could process perps that quickly every day Mr Gold, it would make my life a hell of a lot easier. We got everything we needed if that's what you are worried about."

He cocked his head a little, "I wouldn't want to get in the way dearie. One does hate it when people interfere with work."

"Your consideration is noted, now if you don't mind Mr Gold I should get going. You never know what could be going on in a little town like this. Everything looks perfect on the surface but underneath", she shrugged for effect. "but more likely I will be missing cleaning Leroy of a bar floor", she teased and he gave a polite little chuckle.

"Goodbye Miss Swan."

She power walked off to the station not stopping until she sat at her desk and exhaled, her hands were shaking as she opened the file. If Regina was still in front of her she would have kissed her, it sure was comprehensive. She tucked it into her bag, deciding home was the safest place to inspect it.


	6. A Goldmine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit explainey this chapter but neccessary unfortunately. Thank you so much for the kudos and comments :)

Emma was patient, this was _not_ generally a virtue of hers. She waited until Henry was tucked up in bed before making herself a hot chocolate and bringing the investigation board downstairs. Then _finally_ she opened Regina's file. It was chock full of information listing all of Gold's assets in Storybrooke, which generally Emma already knew but then going deeper and listing the overseas accounts that Gold used. "Fuck," Emma swore out loud, putting her hot cup down so she could flick through the pages better. Millions of dollars were being filtered through offshore accounts, how the hell did Regina get this? With just this she could probably get him for tax evasion, he was earning much more money than she could see he was declaring from his tax records which were also included. Surely he couldn't be earning this much from the shop. Regina was a hell of a lot sneakier than Emma gave her credit for. She couldn't use this though, none of this would hold up in court without getting a warrant for the information. But she could work back from this, use it to find where the money was coming from.

Emma made a pile just for financial information writing relevant information up on her board and in her notebook so she could show David, then continued to dig. Next there were actual photocopied pages of the police investigations that she was missing parts from. This she did need to ask Regina about, she must know who removed them in the first place. There were interviews with Gold and witnesses that implicated him, she started to get mad reading page after page of suspicious if not damning evidence that someone was covering up what Gold was up to. Most of the crimes were fairly historical, probably well past the statute of limitations... But some was as recent as Graham. Graham, the thought of the funny Irish sheriff made her chest clench. They had almost been a thing, a man patient and determined enough to break through her walls. And just as he did, just as she had let her guard down enough to show him glimpses of herself, kiss him... He was gone. Taken by a heart attack, natural causes they said at the coroners office, like a fit man dying in his early thirties of a heart attack could ever be described as natural.

Emma barely registered that tears had started to slowly roll down her cheeks, it wasn't the memory of Graham upsetting her, that she had learnt to manage. It was that this case, it was now sullying that memory. There were obvious and glaring mistakes in the investigations, leads not followed and evidence ignored. Anything that would implicate Robert Gold was disregarded with no follow up. One bad investigation she could forgive or write off as a mistake, but here in these records she could see five separate ones that seemed to be deliberately cocked up, and these files were not in her records from the station at all so she hadn't known the crimes had even occurred. Graham had obviously covered it up as she knew that it wasn't David who had removed the files. What if he was the one to take _all_ the files, all the historical ones even? She needed to talk to David.. and Regina, needed to understand why Graham would do this.

Reluctantly she added the information from the records to her board, she wanted to take her time and get this right. She could investigate these old cases, go back and do it right at least the ones that could still be prosecuted. It seemed like small change though, going after Gold for a case for intimidation or assault would be a waste of time. But she would focus on these more recent cases, there were two assault cases, one for intimidation of a witness, one for arson as well as bribery and extortion. It seemed that there was one person willing to come forward, a man called Hordor Morraine, it was him who had reported Gold for the bribery, extortion and accused Gold of arson saying he deliberately set fire to his council office using lanolin soaked rags. The case was dropped because of a lack of evidence, to Emma it looked like a lack of investigation. The name didn't ring a bell at all, maybe he had moved out of town. Maybe he would be willing to talk to Emma about his accusations and give her a little more to work with.

She put it all up on the board then yawned picking up her hot chocolate she cringed, it was like ice. No wonder she was tired, it was well past midnight. She hadn't finished with the file, she sat for a moment considering whether to call it a night or keep going, knowing to keep going would cost her at work tomorrow. She decided that David would kill her if he thought this investigation was compromising her work, better to be smart and not to be reckless. She was aware of how precious and potentially dangerous the information she had was, Gold did not mind hurting people to keep his business on track. She gathered up the file and her notebook, she removed an ornate metal grate and wedged them in a vent behind her bed, content that at least for now that would do for a hiding place. She draped an old sheet over the board and hid it away in the back of her wardrobe. She yawned again, her eyes beginning to feel heavy. It was just as well she didn't plow on, tired brain was not as switched on as it should be and she didn't want to miss a _thing_ in this investigation.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep, still fully dressed. Her dreams were dark and disturbed, she kept seeing Grahams face, saw him laughing at her arm in arm with Robert Gold. The buzzing of her alarm woke her up, head hurting like she had been drinking. She would have been happier if that was the reason. Like every morning got Henry sorted, he seemed to sense her mood and generally just did as he was told this morning. Then she dropped him at school before stopping by Granny's for a cup of coffee for herself and David, meaning to have a chat to him about what she had discovered so far. He was already at Granny's making polite chit-chat with Mary-Margaret's new mothers group. He turned as he heard the bell on the door and mouthed 'help me' at her as she strode over. Unluckily for David, his wife spotted it and gave him a stern look.

"You got a coffee yet?" she asked him.

"Just waiting on it at the moment," he nodded towards Ruby who was on the machine.

"Well I'm going to order and then we need to talk, maybe go on patrol together?"

He eyed her with curiosity, "sure sounds good, or at least I hope it is?"

Emma didn't want to lie but couldn't say anything her just pressing her lips into a thin line and shrugging her shoulders before strolling over to the counter to order. Dorothy was sitting at the counter laughing at one of Ruby's jokes as she ate her breakfast, "Hey Em, how are ya?"

Emma smiled at Ruby's partner, "Hey Dot, great. Or at least it will be when I get some caffeine in me."

"Hint taken, won't be long," Ruby sang back at her.

"Thanks Ruby, how are you anyway?" She turned to Dot.

Dot shrugged, her curly brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she was dressed simply in a blue and white flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and jeans. They were an interesting couple, polar opposites in some respects. Ruby was always dressed to the nines, her makeup immaculate while Dot was more often casual and barefaced, even now she was in sky high heels and a short skirt. Ruby was loud while Dot was reserved. Ruby loved to be the centre of attention while Dot would rather they weren't out in the first place. What they did have in common was that they were both strong willed women, upset them and you knew about it. "Fine, I guess. Planning on a trip back to Kansas soon and trying to force this one to make it back with me."

Ruby huffed, "Granny just needs to train the new girl up a little better first, I can't leave her alone for a whole week without covering the place properly."

Emma frowned at the lie, "pretty sure Granny can run this place in her sleep and Mulan has been _training_ for six months now." She wasn't entirely sure why Ruby was using excuses not to go to Dot's hometown but she decided on a Ruby-esque method of dealing with it, it is what she would do to Emma.

Dot raised and eyebrow at Emma but looked appreciative of the backup. Emma shrugged while Ruby put her and David's coffee down, "GO! you little shit-stirrer"

Emma put down her money on the counter and yelled, "You know you love me", as she walked away.

She handed David his coffee, interrupting as he chatted to Aurora who was bouncing her baby in front of her. Aurora looked at Emma with a saccharine smile, "I was just telling David of the importance of only feeding with organic baby-food, the pesticides they use are so bad for baby. What did you do for Henry Emma?"

This woman new she sure as hell didn't have the money to be worrying about organic baby-food when Henry was a baby. She also knew Emma really wouldn't care even if she did, "I fed him," was her deadpan response. Immediately she turned to David to signal they needed to leave and he bit back a smile as he politely said goodbye to the assembled mommies and gave Mary-Margaret and Leo a kiss.

As they got out on to the sidewalk David started to laugh, "Honestly Emma, it was an innocent if not slightly patronising question."

"It was a stupid condescending question and she knew it, so not innocent at all. So I reserve the right to answer my way."

He chuckled again opening the door of the cruiser, "so an asshole reply to an asshole question then?"

Emma nodded sliding into the passenger side, "you just wish you could reply like that."

"No I just wish I didn't have to talk to them at all...so what's wrong?"

Emma sighed, "So I have been digging like crazy into our records right?" David nodded, he had helped Emma shift the boxes into her car. "Well I found nothing, like a suspicious amount of nothing. Cases were missing pages where information on Gold's antics were documented. So I went to Regina.."

David frowned, "you are involving Regina in this?"

"Lucky I did David, she had a file on him. Its big, and its bad. All the missing parts of the investigations were there photocopied from our files and some cases I don't have... from when Graham was sheriff"

She paused waiting for David to put together the pieces, when he did he pulled the car over. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I have five cases now that are not in our files or in the computers. Cases Graham was in charge of, that it appears he deliberately mishandled."

"How could you say that Emma?"

He was upset and she understood the feeling as it was exactly how she felt last night reading the file. But that he thought she would jump to this conclusion prematurely, that she would want to think this of Graham, that hurt.

She snapped back, "You think I _want_ to believe it David? We didn't actually get to start a relationship but you know how I felt about him. I was crying reading this file, the rose-tinted vision I have in my head is gone now David. And the thought that he might have been in on it with Gold makes me sick."

David's face changed from outrage to guilt and he instinctively grabbed Emma's hand, "You've never said it out loud before."

She nodded biting back the tears that were threatening to overcome her, "I know."

"There must be an explanation, he was a good man Emma. Maybe Gold had something over him... what did the files say?"

"Do you know a guy called Hordor Morraine?"

David looked pensive, "Erm, the name is pretty distinctive. I think he was a town council member, left town not long after I got here. I can't say we ever had any interaction."

Emma nodded, "He filed a few complaints against Gold for bribery, and extortion and a pretty serious allegation of arson."

"His office, I remember it caught fire. Not long before he left... Graham handled it, said it was an accident. I don't even remember hearing Gold's name mentioned in connection with it."

Emma frowned, "We need to talk to him."

David agreed, "I will try and track him down. Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, that mans finances are as dodgy as they get. I think if we want to charge him with anything though we need to do it all at once, get a warrant for his financial information and anything else. I don't want to move prematurely and warn him off. I didn't even get the whole way through the file."

David was incredulous as Emma handed over her notebook which had some of the numbers scribbled down, "How does Regina have this?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I need to ask her about Graham, she told me I was right when I said that someone wasn't doing their job properly but I never thought it would be him."

They were quiet for a while sipping their coffee until David pulled out again to continue their patrol, he seemed to be trying to digest what she had told him. Eventually he spoke up, "so you finish reading that file and talk to Regina again. I will look into this Hordor guy and see if I can track him down. If Gold is as bad as you say we have to be careful not to tip him off, so keep that file hidden."

Emma nodded, "already done, and he has a code-name."

"A code name," his voice was disbelieving.

"Well I couldn't very well tell Henry, so this is operation 'spinning wheel' and if it isn't okay to say Gold say Rumplestiltkin."

"That's a bit long," David whinged.

"Fine call him Rumple for all I care," she said rolling her eyes in exasperation.

He shrugged seemingly accepting the shortening and they continued to patrol in relative silence. They both had a job to do and Emma didn't feel as lonely now she wasn't carrying this burden on her own.

...

Emma did the same as the night before, waiting for Henry to go to bed before pulling out her investigation. There was a background on Gold, born in Glasgow in the 60's he moved to London when he was 17, working in various jobs including in a company that processed sheep's wool for the lanolin, if that was damning she didn't know what was. When he was in his early twenties he met a woman called Milah and married her. His employment seemed to drop off the radar at this point but he was arrested once in the UK with drugs, possession with intent to sell. He somehow didn't serve any time for it. They moved to the states soon after where they had a son called Baelfire. What kind of an asshole called their kid that? Emma shook her head to no-one but herself.

They lived in New York for a few years before they shifted to Storybrooke and Gold opened his shop. There was a picture of the three of them, their baby boy wrapped in a baby blanket. Milah was gorgeous, her hair a shock of dark corkscrew curls, olive skin and elegant features. It looked like their domestic bliss was short-lived as Milah left, the kid must have been five or six, younger than Henry. She cringed at the idea of leaving her own son, especially in the hands of Robert Gold. But she supposed desperate people do desperate things. There was a note saying the son Baelfire had run away at 14 and there was no mention of him after. Milah however Regina _had_ dug into, she had died a few years back in a mugging gone wrong. It looked like Regina had found this suspicious as she had included a few follow-up details, there was no-one arrested for the crime and she had been out getting dinner by herself apparently run into an unknown number of assailants, she was found by the manager of the local takeaway who had heard her scream. It was assumed to be a robbery gone wrong as her wallet was missing but there was no CCTV in the area and no DNA or clues left at the scene. It was a dead end and Emma sure as hell didn't feel good about it. Milah had been buried in a private ceremony, enclosed was a copy of a small eulogy, it didn't go into specifics just that she had been 'taken too soon' and her 'light and sense of adventure would be missed' with all flowers to go to a local funeral home. She felt a little sick but she couldn't fight the feeling that maybe Gold had something to do with it, there was nothing to suggest he did just a prickle up the back of her neck.

Last but not least there seemed to be some surveillance photos of Gold, with various people she had already linked him to and actual transcripts of conversations Regina had with Gold. It was mostly just thinly veiled threats and power struggles between the two, Emma thanked her lucky stars that Regina was a good guy because she would be one hell of a villain.

The only way with the investigation now was forward, she needed to know what Gold's business was _now_. Killian still hadn't texted her so he must have been taking her words to heart and waiting till he had some information. She ignored the flicker of disappointment that he had obviously thought better of getting to know her. She texted Regina to have lunch the next day, she needed to ask about the file and Graham. But also she suspected that Regina must have an idea about how she could get him. The reply was quick, Regina would meet her the next day at Granny's.

She also looked at Gold's website printing out a list of his stock and thinking that maybe she could ask Killian for his list. If smuggling was the racket then the items wouldn't match up right? Although without knowing whether he did special orders or if he listed everything that he sold and put in his shop it was a long shot. She didn't want to dwell on any other reasons she might want to talk to Killian.

Henry came downstairs in his Spiderman pyjamas, "You okay kid?"

He nodded rubbing sleep from his eyes and holding Mia who was squinting clearly unhappy to have her slumber disturbed, "Still up? Is it operation spinning wheel?"

"Yeah kid, its kind of kicking my ass right now." She gathered up the papers in front of her storing them back in the file then pulling her little boy into her arms, "Can't sleep?"

"Nope, just not tired," he yawned which suggested otherwise.

"Mhmm, you want some hot milk?"

Henry grinned, "yes please."

She pushing him gently off her lap and walked over to the kitchen island pouring some milk in a pan and putting it on the element. He came over to sit at the bench, "You seem kinda sad Mom?"

Emma sighed, "I am a little Henry, Rumplestiltskin seems to have a knack for slipping out of trouble and its a bit upsetting that people have let him y'no."

Henry nodded and considered her quite seriously, "you know that the good guy always wins Mom, you're the Hero and he is the villain."

"Henry," she warned. "This isn't one of your stories, real life isn't that black and white."

"But this is your story," he said sagely. "You get be the hero in it if you want."

She stirred the milk adding a little cinnamon and shaking her head at the crap that came out of Henry's mouth. She certainly didn't get this ceaseless optimism from her, she could only guess it was Mary-Margaret's influence. It was a tempting idea, being the hero of your own story. But it sounded a little too much like a hallmark card for her liking, but then Henry did want to be a writer.

She poured the hot milk into two mugs and gave Mia a little cat milk for her trouble. Emma waited for Henry to resume yawning then made him go back to bed, the little white cat followed him dutifully. She cleared away all of her stuff and wondered vaguely if Belle knew anything about Gold's family. Emma had decided to leave Belle out of her investigations, whether or not they were separated she could tell that Belle bore no ill will to her ex, more like a kind of disappointment and frustration that she had no intention of sharing.

Her nightmares that night woke her up a few times, she dreamt of a Milah screaming at Emma in an English accent to save her, clutching her baby in her arms. The baby would often change to Henry and Emma wouldn't be able to reach him try as she might. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks when she woke up unable as she was to save the woman and _her_ child.


	7. The truth shall set ye free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Emma and Killian interaction this chapter :) Thanks for reading I appreciate all the kudos and comments.

When she met Regina for lunch the next day her friend shoved a hot cup of takeaway coffee in her hands and shook a bag of what smelt suspiciously like grilled cheese in Emma's face. "Follow me Miss Swan, I'm not having this conversation where the rabble can hear us."

Emma shrugged and took the coffee gratefully, "Lead the way your majesty."

Regina gave her some serious side eye as she pushed the door of Granny's open, jingling the bell on the door. Emma followed and they both got into Regina's car, Regina drove to the duck pond and they sat side-by-side on the bench by the water. Emma gleefully tucked into her grilled cheese while Regina picked a little at some french fries. When Emma felt like she had sated her hunger, she turned to Regina who appeared to be waiting on Emma, "So how the hell did you get all that?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "You want to know how I got everything or is there something in particular?"

She sighed, "the police files, I _need_ to know how you got those."

Regina dusted off her fingers dabbing a napkin to her mouth to pick up any stray grease before throwing it in the paper bag. "Graham came to me, it wasn't long after you started actually. We had an _arrangement_ you see, before you turned up."

Emma was shocked, they were never anything but cordial to one another, and how could Graham even attempt to start anything with her if he was seeing someone else. Regina caught her confusion and placed a hand on her arm, "It wasn't serious and neither of our hearts were in it... But I was lonely, we were lonely. I was a little, as Robin would say _miffed_ , when you arrived in town and he was smitten so quickly. But it was time to let it go and looking back on it, it probably wasn't the healthiest relationship or whatever it was."

She removed her hand from Emma's arm brushing hair from her face as she continued her tale, "Anyway he came to me. Turns out Gold had been blackmailing Graham for years with some dirty laundry, he didn't tell me what that was, and Graham had been complying with his wishes. Now that you had joined the force Gold was afraid that between you and David someone would go digging and find out what he was up to. He couldn't blackmail you with anything because by that time Sydney had already splashed your past on the front of the Mirror and Gold didn't have anything else to work with. We both know David is squeaky clean, so Gold was forcing Graham to remove all proof of his wrongdoings."

Regina took in Emma's sad expression, it was all horribly true, even if he was being blackmailed he broke the law and covered up serious crime and that wasn't something Emma thought he was capable of. "Emma he was a good man, he was just in a hard position. He came to me and gave me a copy of these records, he didn't want them to disappear of the face of the earth and he knew that if he kept them then Gold would know. He hoped that one day he would be able to get Gold, take him down when he was in a better position to do so. He also said that Gold had threatened to hurt you if he didn't go along with it."

"Me?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Oh come on Emma, don't play the fool it doesn't suit you. He would have given anything for you, I suspect that was the only reason he came to me. He wanted to be a better man for you," Regina's face softened with those last words seeing the guilt and grief on Emma's face.

She knew he liked her, hoped they were heading somewhere but to put himself in danger to prove something to her one day. The guilt was a little overwhelming, she wasn't worth it. Sometimes she thought of her heart, covered in nicks and scars, limping on despite these heavy emotional assaults. She imagined another cut being added, another cut that would heal over eventually leaving her with another scar and hardening the surface. How would it look if you took it out? How would it be judged? Too broken? Too damaged?

She looked up blinking away tears, "So that solves that little mystery, and I know why half my records are missing."

"Anything else Emma?" Regina was trying to sound soft and caring, as much as she could anyway. It still sounded brusque.

"David is trying to track down Hordor Morraine, I guess you couldn't help with that?"

She shook her head, "He left and we didn't keep in touch, we weren't close. Like many men involved in politics he was a pain in the ass. He and Gold used to bump heads a lot though, used to bring up Bae when they argued. Told Gold he was a lousy father and a bed example for his boy and that's why he left. It wasn't pretty," she said shaking her head as she remembered days past.

"Bae, is that Bealfire?"

Regina nodded, "yes, he must have changed his name when he left, I can't find hide nor hair of the boy. I say boy but he must be about thirty now."

"And Milah is dead?"

"Yes unfortunately, you know she seemed happy. I didn't dig to far into her life but she appeared to have a partner and a good job as a photographer. Then one day someone kills her in an alley for her wallet? Its possible sure, but I don't think Gold is the kind of person to let her thrive without him. I can never remember them getting on, always arguing. Milah had a sharp tongue, mother used to talk about Gold needing to keep her in line." She bit out the last bit, Regina and her mother did not get on when she was alive, the sentiment obviously hadn't changed now she was dead.

Emma nodded, "And just for good measure what do you think he is pulling?"

"Without inspecting his imports, I have no idea. Could be illegal antiquities, drugs, stolen goods god knows. I know it isn't legal that's for sure and that its coming in through those shipments because its the only way," Regina said succinctly.

"Well we should go back, we have a code name by the way inspired by Henry. Calling him Rumplestiltskin."

Regina cackled softly, "it suits actually, spinning straw into gold, making his little deals."

Emma nodded and Regina dropped her back at the sheriffs station. She felt a little battered, glad that she knew the truth about Graham which at least wasn't totally bad but still upset nonetheless.

She walked into the station and into David's office, he was sat at his desk and he didn't look happy, Emma raised her eyebrows in question. He sighed, "Mr Morraine is dead."

Emma strode over incredulous to lean against the desk, "What do you mean?"

"I mean he left Storybrooke and moved to DC and six months later he was found dead, mugged outside his office, wallet missing but nothing to follow up."

Alarm bells started to sound in Emma's head, "that sounds suspiciously like how Milah Gold died."

"Milah?", David asked confused.

"Golds first wife," she pulled out the picture of the family that she had shoved in her notebook. "She was killed a few years back in London, exact same circumstances."

David inspected the picture with a frown, "I didn't even know he was married before Belle."

It was Emma's turn to frown, "Actually how long ago _did_ he marry Belle?"

"About two and a half years ago I suppose," David said as he looked up to the ceiling as if to find the answer.

Emma exhaled slowly not liking where her head was going with this, "Well that would be about bang on the time that Gold's wife mysteriously died, without any evidence or apparent motive save for her wallet being missing."

David sat forward in his chair rubbing his face in his hands, clearly disturbed, "Emma it doesn't look good but all this its just conjecture. Its not something we can use." He looked back up at her as if pleading for there to be another explanation, "My God do you think he is really a murderer?"

She didn't really know what she thought. Emma knew in her gut that Gold was bad news, felt it every time she talked to him. But its one thing to think someone was a criminal and a whole other to think one of those crimes could be murder. And Hordor Morraine had left town, why would Gold need to kill him. Was he just tying up loose ends or did he just hate the guy? And Milah his own wife, would he really kill her to avoid a divorce or because he couldn't stand to see her happy without him? And Belle was seeing someone else now, did that mean she was at risk? Her head was spinning. Emma shook her head, "I don't know David, but we need to follow this up. Is there any way we could get phone records for Gold without him knowing? Or find out if he had travelled to DC or London at either of the times?"

David pondered this, drawing his hands up in front of his face as if he were praying and pressing them to his lips, "I know a guy kind of a PI, does a lot of consulting work for agencies. I have some money in the budget, might take a while but I could get him to look into it."

Emma nodded, "Sounds good or at least it sounds like a start."

They stared at each other, wondering what the hell they had gotten into and whether they had bitten off more than they could chew. Emma was pulled from these rather maudlin musings by the phone, soon she was grabbing her coat and heading out again as Leroy was causing rather a fuss at Granny's. She walked out assuring David that _this_ she could handle on her own.

Leroy was on form, demanding to be served some whisky and studiously ignoring the hot black coffee that Granny had decided to provide instead. Granny herself was stood in front of him with her hands on her hips looking decidedly less than impressed.

"Good god man, this is way to early to be abusing Granny," Emma admonished as she stood beside him.

He was pretty much pickled, slowly turning his head as his whole body wobbled on the stool so he could look at her, "all I want is a goddam drink... is it too much to ask?" He sounded sulky, Emma felt a pang of sympathy for the guy, she wasn't feeling much different herself. But she wasn't pissed and taking it out on Granny and her staff.

"Leroy I'm going to give you two options. You can either leave voluntarily and I will even give you a lift home or I can drag your ass back to a cell where you can sober up there. And I really want you to take the first option, the second is a pain in the ass for me and you."

Leroy wasn't a big guy, short but stout, bald but he covered it always with a beanie. He looked up at her through thick salt and pepper eyebrows, "well sister I guess we are both going to have a shit afternoon."

Emma rolled her eyes, "fine then, can't say I didn't warn you."

She held out her hand still hoping he would come willingly, he just turned his nose up at the gesture. So instead Emma grabbed his upper arm hauling him off the stool, unfortunately it seemed that whatever Leroy had been drinking it had all gone to his legs, as they gave out underneath him and he started to crumple towards the ground. Emma caught him under the armpits just in time, "For fucks sake Leroy at least try to hold your own weight."

Emma really didn't want to have to try and get him off the floor and it seemed Leroy agreed and after a few seconds she felt him get his balance. She decided to cuff him, he could be an unpredictable drunk and once he had even attempted to escape running off down main street before face-planting into the sidewalk. He had been carted off to Storybrooke General after that for stiches to his face and Emma did not want a repeat performance. She cuffed his hands loosely behind his back and guided him out the door pausing as they made it out on the street so he could get his bearings. Emma decided they would just walk to the sheriffs station as it was just across the road and getting Leroy in and out of a car seemed like too much work. However stepping off the curb proved to be too much trouble and Leroy lost his balance, Emma managed to stop him from hurting himself manoeuvring him to land on his ass, but she was pulled to the ground in the process.

"Leroy is it too much to ask that you sort your shit out, for fucks sake!" Emma stood up wiping the dirt of her ass. She had lost her patience but she still wasn't heartless so for good measure added, "are you okay?"

He nodded, looking more than a little ashamed of himself, her quick words obviously hitting a sore spot. She began trying to pull him up when she heard a lilting voice behind her, "need any help love?"

Suddenly Emma was fuming, within a second she went from a little exasperated to unreasonably annoyed. Annoyed that she was out here pulling Leroy off the tarmac, that this was a normal occurrence and that Killian fucking Jones was asking her if she needed help, as if he was going to swoop in and save the day. "You know what, no actually I don't need any of _your_ help. I am perfectly capable of doing my job, so just carry on with your day Jones."

With this she grabbed Leroy by his shoulders and roughly hauled him to his feet, the poor man looking pretty confused as to what the hell was going on. She stared at Killian until he held up his hands in surrender then pulled Leroy back to the station. She didn't realise that Killian had followed her, so she jumped a little to find him standing behind her as she closed the cell with Leroy inside it.

"Swan what the hell was that about?" Killian wasn't annoyed merely confused. Another wave of anger crashed over her, how dare he be confused? How dare he get her number and then not use it after prattling on about how he wanted to get to know her? How dare he make her feel like this, like a stupid teenager with a crush willing her phone to ring? It was about this point that it hit her like a freight train, she had a crush on Killian Jones. Stupid pretty flirty stubbly Killian Jones... And she had yelled at him.

She realised that while she was having an epiphany he was waiting for an answer, "Nothing, I just didn't need your help to do my job. That is not the first time nor is it going to be the last time I haul Leroy's drunken ass back here."

"Hey," she heard Leroy yell defensively from his cell.

"Don't you even try to get smart with me Leroy," she snapped back, which was met with silence as she scared him into submission.

Killian's eyes were boring into her, "I saw you fall Swan and I ran over to help, I wasn't casting aspersions on your ability to do your job, I was just being polite."

"Polite! That's what you're going with?" Emma was on a roll now, completely aware that she was overreacting but unable to stop herself, all the while screaming internally to, "shut up!" It was all the frustration she was feeling over him and her investigation with Gold just pent up and exploding.

He frowned, "yes polite, although honestly love you fell over and I came over because I was worried."

His answer did take away some of her bluster but she still narrowed her eyes as she retorted, "You don't need to worry about me Jones."

"No probably not, but I couldn't help it love," he managed lopsided smile flashing his perfect white teeth.

She was still annoyed but less so, she bit her lip as she stood there silently, not trusting herself to talk without yelling again or possibly worse _not_ yelling. Goodness knows what madness might escape her lips. And so time passed with the two of them awkwardly contemplating each other until Emma couldn't handle it any more and decided the best way to deal with this impasse was to just sit down at her desk and start filling out paperwork for Leroy's little visit.

Killian cleared his throat, "so no explanation for the outburst then? Other that that you definitely do not need my help of course." He attempted a smirk which she met with a glare.

Emma sighed, "Bad day... bad week I suppose." She spared a glance at Leroy in his cell, he was possibly the most indiscreet man in Storybrooke, "the _investigation_ is really kicking my ass right now."

Killian raised his eyebrows, "no leads?"

"Too many," Emma admitted.

He was looking with her a hint of regret colouring his features, "I meant to text or call really, I mean I don't have anything but..."

She looked up, trying not to let her face betray the bubble of hope in her chest, "Yes?"

He opened his mouth a few times then scratched behind his ear nervously, "your boy he seemed interested in the boat, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out on it in the weekend, I was thinking Saturday maybe. It won't be an epic journey or anything but you could bring your rods if you liked, one of the guys down at the docks gave me a few tips on good spots for fishing."

She was a little touched really, that he remembered Henry's enthusiasm about the boat and that he had asked around about fishing spots for their possible trip. It also warmed the cockles of her heart that he had factored Henry into his plans, that he wasn't just getting to know her but Henry as well. She couldn't help but look at him with a newfound appreciation, maybe there was more to Killian Jones than she thought or as much as she hoped. "Erm yeah, that sounds nice actually. Henry will be really happy, he seems to have formed an obsession with Peter Pan since he talked to you."

Killian actually cringed, "not that Disney confection I hope."

She frowned at him, "you are just as bad as him. There is nothing wrong with the Disney version, but he got out the Barrie version from the library and of course there is his own interpretation which is completely different again."

He laughed, genuinely, it was nice and she couldn't help but smile a little. "Well I do have a little surprise for the boy then," he said cryptically before smirking at the smile he had elicited. "Just for the record Swan, you are infuriatingly beautiful when you are angry, but I can't help but prefer when you smile."

She went red as a beet and looked down at the paperwork before hearing him chuckle softly, "So Saturday then, I'll text you with the time later. I assume you are okay with early starts?"

Emma nodded still looking down before she mustered the courage to look up at him scowling a little at the twinkle in his eye, "I have an eight year old, I only know early starts."

He gave her a small wave before leaving, it took all of about three seconds for Leroy to pipe in with his two cents, "sister you've got it _bad_."

" _Shut it Leroy_ ", she called over to him secretly suspecting that he was right and that she was in serious trouble.


	8. Edging Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer than my usual chapters, hopefully its okay :) Kudos and comments are appreciated, enjoy.

Henry was over the moon  when Emma told him he would be going out on Killian’s boat, doing a stupid little dance with Mia held up under her armpits in celebration. 

“Put her down, she is too old for you throwing her round like that”, Emma admonished and he put her down. Mia didn’t seem to care just curling back up into a ball on the couch and going back to sleep.

“Are we going to stay the night?” Henry asked eagerly.

“No its just a day trip, but kid I don’t even know how big the boat is, it might not be able to sleep people anyway. Its not a pirate ship so stop getting your hopes up.”

He looked pensive for a second before going back to stupidly grinning, “do you think Killian can show me how to tie some knots.”

Emma shook her head, of all the things for him to be excited about, “yeah Henry I am sure he can teach you some knots.”

For the rest of the night it was all she heard about, what he was going to do on the boat and how cool it was. Emma was excited but unlike her son she could contain herself, plus she was insanely nervous to be spending the day with Killian even if Henry would be there too. She physically shook herself, as if she could shake the silliness away. 

The next day as she was sitting just outside Storybrooke checking the speed of passing motorists she got a text, she saw it was from Killian and her stomach flipped. 

**K: So 8 down at the docks ok?**

She looked up at the non-existent traffic to use her radar on and decided she was safe to text back.

**E: I thought you said early**

She though for a second maybe she shouldn’t have been so quick to text back but rolled her eyes at herself, she was too old to be worrying about the etiquette of texting back. She would leave that to women reading how-to-guides in magazines who probably didn’t have an eight year old kid and the kind of romantic history she did. She needn’t have worried as his next text came through quite quickly, making her smile.

**K:Careful or I will make it dawn ;)**

**E:Anything I need to bring?**

**K:Just your beautiful self**

Emma scoffed, who did he think he was taking to? Because Emma certainly wasn’t going to be won over by this cheese. It also did not help her at all, luckily a follow up text quickly arrived.

**K: and your son... and warm clothes, weather looks good but best to be prepared.**

**K: And fishing gear. Mine is sadly lacking. I will take care of snacks and lunch**

**E:You don’t need to do that**

**K:you are my guest swan, it would be bad form to make you bring the food.**

**E: Seriously, bad form?**

**K: I see you have not had much interaction with gentlemen Swan ;)**

She paused for a second deliberating whether to continue flirting with him. Then her choice was made for her when she clocked a guy going past way over the speed limit. So she flipped on her sirens and gave chase, pulling him over a little further down the road. It was just a typical out-of-towner passing through. She wrote him a ticket and let him go on his way before heading back to the station. It turned out to be an insanely busy afternoon and her conversation with Killian was long forgotten.

In fact she didn’t think about it again until she was dragging Henry round the supermarket getting groceries that night. She said supermarket, it was a glorified convenience store really. Anyway she was telling Henry “no” to every item of junk food he tried to sneak into the trolley when she came across Liam weighing up the different varieties of milk. He looked up as they approached and gave them a smile, “Hello Emma, doing a spot of shopping?”

“Not sure what else we would be doing here,” she joked.

He smiled and bobbed his head as if admitting it was a silly question really. 

 “I hear Killian is taking you out on Saturday,” he had a smirk on his face which was reminiscent of the ones his brother sported from time to time.

Emma hadn’t really thought about whether Liam would be there or not, it was his boat too after all. “Yeah he remembered how excited Henry got at the diner, so we are both going.”

Liam looked a little surprised, he obviously thought it was a date, “oh that was really good of him.” Liam smiled as he said it and his tone coloured with unexpected pride, again Emma got the feeling Liam and Killian were maybe more than just brothers.

“Will you be joining us?” Emma asked politely.

Liam shook his head as Killian himself came around the corner clutching a few packets of various meats, “angling for an invite are you?” Killian asked with a raised eyebrow.

Liam laughed, “no I would hate to cramp your style little brother.”

“Younger,” Killian corrected as if it was second nature. “Hello love, you excited for Saturday Henry?”

Henry nodded vigorously, “Yeah, Mom said it probably wasn’t a pirate ship but I can’t wait anyway.”

Liam laughed, “Well actually lad...”

Killian elbowed his brother in the ribs and gave Emma a sly smirk when she looked at him questioningly. “I think any boat is a pirate ship if there are pirates on board, know any?”

“I can think of a few,” Emma said dryly

Killian waggled his eyebrows at her cheekily and she couldn’t help but smile, she saw the triumph in his eyes. “Any allergies Swan? Would hate to poison either of you.”

She shook her head, “Nope, but really Killian I am happy to bring some sandwiches or something.”

“Sandwiches?” he said as if disgusted at her plebeian suggestion. 

Liam rolled his eyes at his brother and sauntered off to grab something else from the dairy section, “Henry go grab some of my yoghurt.”

He gave her his best puppy-dog eyes, “Can I please have some pudding?”

“Fine Henry.” As he left she looked at Killian again, “Don’t go to too much trouble please.”

He looked a little upset, “Its okay Swan, I won’t get carried away. I didn’t mean to today either, I don’t want to push more than I’m welcome.”

“Today?” Emma frowned at him before it dawned on her, “I never texted back...”

He shook his head, “I overstepped and I’m sorry.”

“No, I was just working and I pulled this guy over he was going like 70 miles an hour and then I went back to the station and I don’t know, the rest of the day happened.”

Killian actually beamed at her explanation, Emma started to do poetic comparisons to the sun, “So you would have kept flirting with me had this eejit not dared to break the speed limit and incur your wrath.”

“ _Wrath_ , who talks like that? And who said we were flirting anyway?”, she gave him a smile so he could see she was kidding... kind of.

He fixed her with his best flirtatious smirk, eyebrow raised and all, “Oh Darling you know we were flirting.” He leaned close so his breath was tickling her neck, “and you know what Emma, I think you were enjoying it.”

The way he said it made her shiver, and you can bet he noticed pulling away with a smug smile. Emma floundered for a moment unable to form coherent thoughts, what the hell was this man doing to her? Eventually she managed to pull herself from her little moment and shook her head, “You know I hope you plan on keeping that kind of thing to a minimum around Henry.”

He smiled, “Of course, I am a gentleman Swan.”

“So you’ve told me.”

Henry returned clutching chocolate pudding and a pot of the yoghurt she liked and he put them in the trolley. Killian gave him a salute, “Well see you on Saturday mate.”

Henry gave Killian a salute back, giggling as he did. Then Killian grabbed Emma’s hand pressing a kiss to the knuckles, “And you milady.”

She rolled her eyes as she was sure he expected, but there was something about the gesture that got her, a seriousness that she caught. He was staring at her lips like he wished it was them he was kissing, like a promise, and she couldn’t help but wonder what that would be like.

“See you round Killian,” she said slightly breathlessly as she pushed the trolley past him. She didn’t miss Liam re-joining Killian while laughing at his sappy display. If anyone asked she would laugh too but she catalogued the small act in her head as one of the most romantic things she had ever experienced.

....................

On Friday she got off work early to pick up Henry she was waiting outside the school gates when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Bad people don’t generally announce themselves, still she reeled round somewhat defensively to see Jefferson standing there sheepishly. The blood drained from her face and she contemplated running, which was ridiculous she knew but instincts are instincts. “Hhh Hi,” she stammered.

“I’ve erm, been meaning to talk to you,” he had made himself small and  hunched as if he was afraid of her reaction. A far cry from the man she used to know, from the man who held her hostage even.

Emma nodded, “Me too, I think its been long enough... I hear you are getting more time with Grace?”

He looked pleased at the thought, “I get the occasional weekend, her Mom is going away with her husband so this is like bonus time. Eventually I proved myself, proved I could stay on my meds, could keep going to see Dr Hopper and keep it together.”

Emma nodded cautiously, “That’s good to hear.”

“I should have talked to you earlier, I knew you were avoiding me, for good reason of course. But I knew we would bump into each other eventually, I should have tried to talk to you earlier, so I didn’t catch you off-guard like that night.”

“I don’t know whether I would have let you,” she said honestly.

He took a sharp breath ducking his head in shame, “Oh of course. I mean I can wait in the car if you would rather not..”

She shook her head trying to explain, “no, no stay. I just don’t know whether before that night at the bar, whether I would have thought I even needed to talk, I would have just brushed it off you know. But the way I reacted to your presence...”

He nodded solemnly, “You left.”

“I didn’t just leave, I freaked out. Look Jefferson I know you weren’t yourself, I couldn’t even see you when you looked me in the eyes that night.”

He looked up at her like he was expecting a slap and instead got a hug, “You don’t hate me?”

She was cautious, it was a conversation she had with herself regularly, “I don’t know, you were sick and I just got caught in the crossfire right?”

He took another tentative step towards her, he wanted to put his hand on her arm or have some kind of physical contact she could tell. Thankfully he thought better of it, “Emma I can’t even tell you. I don’t really remember that night, when I was lucid enough and they told me... Fuck I can’t believe I did that to you Emma. I mean I liked you, liked where we were going and I never ever wanted to hurt you.” 

Then as if he knew exactly what she needed to hear he said, “you didn’t deserve that Emma, you did nothing to bring it on and I am so so sorry. I know that saying it doesn’t fix anything, doesn’t erase that night but its all I have.”

For some reason even though she knew it had nothing to do with her, that it was Jefferson’s condition, she went over their time together in her head a million times. She wanted to figure out what she did, how she made him snap because it must be her, normal people don’t have histories like she did. Somewhere in her head was the niggling thought that she did deserve every bad thing that happened to her from her parents leaving her on the side of the road, the countless foster families who gave her back, Neal leaving her to face jail for his crime, to Grahams death and then Jefferson holding her hostage. But he meant it, she could tell he was being honest with her, laying it out on the line. She fought the prickly feeling of impending tears and nodded having to look down as she talked, “That’s more than I could hope for Jefferson. I’m glad you are getting better and I’m glad you get to see Grace again. I know what it means to have a kid and I can’t imagine not being able to see Henry.”

After she talked she was able to look up, he smiled not bothering to hide the tears in his own eyes, “Thank you Emma, hopefully now we can stop hiding from each other.”

“You were hiding?” she said surprised.

He laughed, “You think you avoided me that well by yourself, lucky for me you drive a pretty distinctive car.”

She appreciated it and she hoped that her answering ‘thanks’, really conveyed that. She was beyond glad not to have bumped into him in the supermarket or at Granny’s, she meant it when she said she was only ready since the other night. But enough time had passed and she was glad to close up a wound, she felt like it had been open and festering for a while. The bell rang and they stood next to one another, no more afraid of one another and not friends but... a fresh start of sorts, the thumping in Emma’s chest relaxing a little. When Henry and Grace came out they gave each other a smile and a nod and went their separate ways and Emma felt like a weight had been lifted, one she wasn’t really aware she had been carrying round in the first place.

.........................

Saturday morning Henry was a pain in the ass, her most beloved pain in the ass obviously. Either way he had her up at half past five and he wouldn’t take ‘go away’ as an answer. So she rolled out of bed with a serious case of bed-head and decided a shower was in order. Inevitably it would be useless out in the salt and the wind, but she did have a whole heap of time to kill and the nightmares she had the previous night had her waking up in cold sweats so she felt particularly icky. She dreamt about Jefferson how he was that fateful night wild and frightening, but in this dream in the corner of his study there was a cage. The cage had Jefferson, the one she knew, the one she talked to outside the school. He was sticking his arms through the bars trying desperately to get to her, desperately trying to save her. It was an interesting variation on her usual nightmare about Jefferson, and as it goes with dreams after her shower she had almost forgotten all about it.

Henry was practically bouncing. After she showered and pulled her hair into a loose braid, she forced him into the bathroom to clean his face and brush his teeth, while she made them both breakfast. Emma got together her gear and they stopped on the way to grab some bait and burley, storing it in her chilly bin. They drove down to the docks and got out. Emma had their backpack and she then passed Henry the rods and grabbed the chilly bin and her fishing tackle box herself and heaved it down to the dock. When Killian saw them as they walked over to the dock he strode over grabbing the chilly bin and ignoring her protests. 

He led them through a gate down to Storybrooke’s tiny marina, as they appeared to reach their destination Killian turned to Henry, “Now lad I hope its not too much of a disappointment, she isn’t a pirate ship in the traditional sense but I like her well enough.”

He stopped in front of a gorgeous yacht, it was 40 foot long with dark blue sparkling hull and polished wood top, it was in excellent condition and obviously well loved. Emma had been wrong as it could certainly take an overnight trip, but it was Henry’s small gasp that alerted her to the most important detail, in gold paint along the back of the boat was its name ‘The Jolly Roger’. She couldn’t help but smile as she caught Killian’s eye shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it. 

Killian helped them both on board directing them where to put their stuff, as Henry bounded off into the cabin to put down his bag, Emma turned to Killian, “No offense but how on earth did you afford a boat like this?”

He sighed looking at the boat wistfully, “It was long a dream of mine to sail around the world, Liam and I were in the navy together for a few years. I umm... came into some money and this seemed like the best use for it. I lived aboard her for a year or so bumming around Europe, then Liam and I sailed her out here.”

“You lived here?” she said incredulous.

He chuckled, “Oh yes Swan it suited my romantic sensibilities, going where I felt, waking up in a different port every week.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Girl in every port?”

“Jealous Swan?” he teased. “Not to worry love I can’t say I have had a paramour in quite some time.”

She wanted to scoff at his language yet again, but she caught the sadness in his tone and couldn’t help but share, “Me too.”

Killian’s gorgeous blue eyes met hers and she felt like maybe he was like her, a little broken but trying. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead shrugged and showed her where to put the fishing gear. He must have been here for a while before they arrived, because he had nothing for Emma and Henry to do but sit as he untied the boat from the mooring and motored out of the marina. Once they were out on the ocean he got Emma to hold the tiller as he pulled up the sails. “Am I doing this right?” she asked tentatively as he sat beside her. 

Killian looked so at home placing his hand over hers and guiding her, “See that point there love?”

She nodded seeing the edge of the headland, he was leaning so close to her so they had the same perspective that she couldn’t help secretly inhaling his spicy salty scent. He looked at her his gaze lowering briefly to her lips then back to the view, “Aim there love, I’ll make sure the sails are sorted.”

He showed Henry what he was doing, pulling the sheet to adjust the mainsail according to little flickering bits of cotton that were shifting in the breeze. When they seemed to be going well Killian turned off the engine and got Henry to try his had at the helm. He couldn’t have had a more enthusiastic student or a more attentive one. Emma went down into the cabin and grabbed a beanie for her and Henry, he whinged as she pulled it over his head but Killian was right, despite the day being relatively nice, the breeze was cool and she remembered from numerous survival shows that you loose a hell of a lot of heat through your head. Killian watched the gesture fondly as if remembering a version of it from his own life.

When Henry seemed to have the hang of it Killian  produced a thermos of hot chocolate for them, on the first sip Emma smiled, “Its got cinnamon.”

He smiled sheepishly, “I remembered from the diner.”

She didn’t trust herself to speak instead taking another sip and letting the hot drink warm her up from the inside. Henry did the thanking for her, “This is super yummy, thanks... can you show me how to tie some knots later?”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh while Killian smiled, “Of course Henry, I would be happy to.”

They carried on in one direction for a while, Emma hadn’t spent much time on the water before and sailing was something else, without the hum of the engine it was just the lapping of water against the hull and the wind whistling through the sails. She felt free, cutting through the surface of the water, like they could go anywhere and do anything. She had long liked the ocean to look at, it was part of the reason she enjoyed fishing, but here on this boat she felt a sort of calm she had never felt before. Killian seemed to notice her serene expression, “You feel it too love.”

She looked at him and took in his smile, like he couldn’t of asked for more, like it was incredibly satisfying to him that she felt happy here and she nodded, “I can’t say I have ever been sailing before but its... I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Feels like home to me,” he said absentmindedly adjusting the sails.

“How did you get into this?”

He looked out at the water, “We grew up on the coast, Liam was a lot older than me but we were both taught to sail down at the local sea scouts.” 

She sensed there was more to the story but she didn’t blame him for not sharing more, “Do they do that kind of thing here love?”

She shrugged with her shoulders and her mouth, “Not sure, not while I have been here at least.”

“You’re not from here then?”

Not a conversation she really wanted to get into at the moment she just shook her head, “No, I grew up all over really, longest I had stayed in a place was Tallahassee,” like every time she thought of that place she felt sad, “landed here with Henry a few years back.”

He sensed there was something she was holding back but didn’t push which was appreciated, so instead started to talk to Henry about pirates, it seemed that they had a shared appreciation. Killian was so good with him, wanting to know more about Henry’s stories, laughing about his idea of Peter Pan as a bad guy, “I always thought he was a sneaky little rotter.” Then imparting his own ideas for the portrayal of Captain Hook, “He should be a dashing rapscallion like me-self.”

Emma laughed as they talked eventually taking over the tiller because Henry seemed unable to focus on talking and steering at the same time. Soon it was time to tack and Emma was quite frankly a little afraid of the concept, “Not to worry Swan, its not nearly as violent as a jibe.” He winked, “we will do one of those on the way back.”

He was right it all went pretty smoothly, Henry was on the tiller again and Emma helped pull over the jib while Killian oversaw the whole operation and set the sails again. It was peaceful and harmonious, after a few hours of sailing they reached their destination. Killian got Henry to point the boat into the wind and took down the sails, Emma helped. Then he turned on the engine again and dropped the anchor when he had located his ideal spot. The way he moved around the boat was a joy to watch, he was so in control here, Emma couldn’t think of a thing that she did that looked that natural.

Once he was happy with how the ‘Jolly’ was sitting in the water he passed Emma her tackle box, “I am assured that this is one of the best spots for cod on the coast.”

Emma nodded taking the burley out of the chilly bin and throwing it into the water, tying it loosely to a rail at the back of the boat. “Do you fish much?”

He shook his head, “Always felt a bit guilty about it really, I did a little when I was travelling but not nearly as much as I should have.”

Emma started to set up Henry’s rod taking one of the rigs she had premade off a homemade holder, which was essentially a bit of foam. She attached it, tying the knot with one hand and tightening it with her teeth. She held it out to Henry who baited it himself and cast out like a pro. She watched on with pride then turned back to Killian, “Did you want me to set up yours?”

He chuckled, “No wonder you got so snappy at Liam insinuating it was David taking you out fishing, you’re a marvel love.”

She blushed but tried to hide it instead holding out her hands, “Is that a yes?”

“I would be honoured”, he made a right show of handing over his own rod and she set it up for him. 

By the time she had got her own rod set up Henry was getting some bites, she stood behind him encouraging him and giving him advice on how to hook the fish. When he was hooked on she talked him through bringing it up, careful to let him do it for himself. She needn’t have bothered Henry was well practiced and when he brought the fish on board he flashed her a huge grin that had her returning it with gusto. Before she knew it she heard a click and turned to see Killian taking a picture of the two of them with his camera, “I hope you don’t mind love, I thought you might like a picture. You both looked so happy.”

“Thanks, I can’t say we have any of us out fishing. Its usually just the two of us.”

Henry smiled, “it’s nice having three.”

 _Three_ , Emma tried to recover herself from Henry’s words which had been so simple yet had succeeded in shocking and scaring her. She measured the fish then when assured it was of legal size, killed it and put it in the chilly bin. She steadfastly ignored Killian while having a complete internal panic and fighting the urge to run, there was really nowhere to go. What the hell was she doing here? Why on earth would she bring Henry? Would he get ideas about her and Killian? It all seemed like a terrible idea now as it could only ever end in disaster.  All she could do was go through the motions, physically she was doing everything she was supposed to but she was quiet, too quiet. She knew this but she couldn’t muster up the urge to talk, the relaxed and joyous atmosphere from earlier had evaporated, Emma’s fears were ruling her now.

They caught their fill of fish, Emma was impressed. It was a hell of a lot easier off the side of a boat, Emma did not miss trying to organise herself perched on the edge of the rocky shoreline. The chilly bin was full and Emma was content that the freezer would be well stocked for a while at least, so the gear was packed away. Henry helped her to clean everything up cutting through her haze of efficiency to place his hand on hers, “Sorry Mom.”

Guilt, just pure guilt. She felt like she did the other day when she had to call Regina, like she was the worst kind of mother. She squeezed his little hand, “No Henry I should be sorry.” She pulled him into a hug and placed a kiss to the top of his head, “I’m a little rusty at letting people it, I’m working on it kid.”

Henry nodded with complete understanding, “He seems like he might be worth it Mom, I think he might actually be a pirate”, he teased. “And if not Uncle David said he would seriously hurt him.”

Emma laughed, “Uncle David is a sheriff and shouldn’t be threatening to hurt anyone, I appreciate it Henry. Now go wash your hands.”

He nodded and went down into the cabin, “Grab the fish soap out of my bag,” she yelled after him.

She met Killian eyes, he was washing fish off the deck and eyeing her warily, “You should use it too. It is seriously the only stuff I have found that gets rid of that smell aside from actually scrubbing the skin from your hands.”

He nodded then fixed her with a penetrating look, “Did I do something Swan?”

“No”, she answered simply then exhaling slowly, “Its just Henry I get worried y’no. Its just the two of us and that’s great, it works but... I haven’t got the best track record, I don’t want to put my fears on to him. I don’t want to make him afraid like I am.”

He frowned, “Afraid of me?”

“Of what you represent, not you specifically.”

He scratched behind his ear in the nervous way he did, it was quite endearing really. “Swan, I.. I mean my mother, she died when I was young. I can barely remember her really, but watching you with your boy, the way you love him... it makes me think about what I could of had, what I did have if only for a little while. And whatever your fears are, he seems pretty fearless to me.”

It was a hell of an admission, it was owed one of her own. She gave him a weak smile, “I didn’t have anyone at all, I guess its why I worry. I have had plenty of bad examples and not so many good ones.”

He sat opposite her resting his forearms on his knees and clasping his hands, “A fellow orphan then ay?”

“You too?”, she asked, “I was kind of abandoned on the side of the road by my parents.”

“Shit Emma, that’s atrocious. After Mum died, my Da couldn’t cope. He was a seaman... and a drunk. He up and left one night, Liam took care of me ever since. It was hard but he is more of a father to me that the man who just left.”

Kindred spirits of sorts, Emma placed her hand on his still clasped together tightly like it was taking him a lot to get the words out. “You’re lucky, to have him I mean. Well to have each other.”

He looked up at her, “You had no one?”

She shook her head, “Swan was from a family who gave me back when they had kids of their own, I just bounced around after that. Until I came here, I have a family of sorts now, David and Mary-Margaret and Leo, Regina, even Granny and Ruby. I’m a bit spoilt nowadays, oh and Henry of course. I think I would still be a little lost without him.”

One side of Killian’s mouth lifted in a half-smile, “That’s why I always liked Peter pan, fancied myself a bit of a lost boy.”

And there it was, the way she had viewed herself for so many years. A little lost girl and now she was looking right at her counterpart, someone who understood that feeling. Maybe someone who could help to ease it. She realised she was still touching him, what was it about this man? Emma was not a touchy feely person, repelling most people’s advances as if by magic. It was only Henry that she cuddled and only Mary-Margaret that she generally tolerated hugs from. But with Killian it was like her own body forgot that it would rather be left alone, like it wanted to be close to him. 

“I should go get lunch ay?” He got up slowly as if loathe to break up the conversation but they could both hear Henry coming back up.

“Sounds good,” she wouldn’t look at him, suddenly all to aware that she had shared in a few weeks what it had taken her years to tell anyone else.

Emma washed her hands and went back up on deck grabbing some glasses and a bottle of water that Killian handed her on the way back up. Lunch was ridiculous, he came up ten minutes later with a full antipasto platter and pulling out a table that screwed to the floor. There in the cockpit of the yacht, the sun was warming and Emma took off some layers smoothing her hat hair as she discarded her beanie. 

Thankfully the mood was lighter as they ate, after lunch Killian did as promised showing Henry some knots while Emma got out her phone and scrolled through the news. She had a few texts, one of which was from Ruby.

**R: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE YOUNGER BLUES BROTHER!!**

Emma rolled her eyes and texted back.

**E: How did you find out?**

**R: Finally she replies! He got granny to make a thermos of hot chocolate with cinnamon, doesn’t take Miss Marple to figure it out**.

She looked up at Killian who was using some analogy that included a bunny of all things to teach Henry a knot. “You got that Hot chocolate from Granny’s?”

He looked over and smiled, “Couldn’t you tell love?”

She thought back, I mean it was good hot chocolate but it didn’t occur to her that he had gone to so much trouble. “Maybe I just thought you had a talent for making it.”

“I take it young Ruby is letting you know now, she was practically buzzing when I handed Granny the thermos to fill up,” he laughed.

“It is, you would have thought this was a small town and there was nothing better to do than gossip.”

He chuckled softly then went back to teaching Henry who had mangled his attempt at the knot. 

**E: Henry and I are both on his boat. How many people have you told?**

**R: Noone, that is sooooo sweet**

Another text came through, this one from Dorothy.

**D: She lies, Ruby has literally told everyone**

Emma scowled at her phone and decided to put her phone away lest she throw it in the ocean. 

“Everything alright love?” Killian had caught her scowl.

She nodded, because right now despite the fact that half the town knew she was out with Killian Jones, looking at him and Henry happily bonding over bits of rope she felt content. So she took a sip of water and went back to staring out at the sea until Killian seemed ready to make a move back to shore. 

The way back was downwind, which seemed a lot cruisier than the way there. The mainsail was pushed right out to catch as much wind as possible and Henry stood up on the top leaning against the boom, although Killian assured her there really wasn’t any need, it wasn’t going to suddenly swing back and knock him off the boat. She was having ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ flashbacks at the thought. The jib was loose filled with as much wind as it could take. She could feel the boat gently gliding up and down the small swell as if they were surfing, Killian had the helm now and he seemed happy. Making small adjustments so they caught the waves just right, it was almost like muscle memory as he didn’t even seem to be concentrating the tiller simply an extension of his arm.

He caught her watching him and smiled, “Like what you see Swan?”

“You are ridiculous you know that.”

He waggled his eyebrows, “Ah yes but also devilishly handsome.”

She scoffed, “You know modesty is a virtue right?”

Killian’s grin turned almost feral, “so you agree I am devilishly handsome then.”

“You know what you look like buddy, lucky I am immune to such things.”

He leaned forward over the tiller giving her his best smoulder, “are you now darling?”

It was ridiculous and cheesy but it worked, she couldn’t help but get a little hot under the collar and absentmindedly licked her bottom lip, cursing herself for the gesture after it was done. This made him smile even wider, he knew he had her.

“Now is probably time to remind you that up there is my eight year old, just in case you planned on getting any more inappropriate.” Emma gestured up the Henry who was happily leaning back against the sail mumbling to himself.

“Inappropriate Swan? You were the one ogling me”, he said with faux-outrage.

She couldn’t help but laugh, he was ridiculous but this light banter put her at ease. She could deal with flirtatious Jones much better than the Killian who could get her to open up. 

An hour later Henry was flagging, too much excitement for one day. He fell asleep with his head on Emma’s lap as she carded her fingers through his soft brown hair, “He hasn’t crashed like this in ages.” She observed to Killian.

“He did well today, think I converted him to a pirates life?”

She sniggered, “I don’t think he took much convincing to be honest.”

Killian gave her a satisfied smile, they didn’t wake Henry until they were safely docked. Emma and Killian had packed everything up, she half suspected that he may have woken up earlier but decided that he didn’t want to participate in that particular aspect of the trip.

He groggily rubbed his eyes as Emma got him up, “How long was I out?”

“Few hours kid, maybe you should have slept in a little hey?”

He smiled up at her, “I was too excited, and I was right, this has been so cool.”

“So what do we say to Killian?” Emma prompted.

Henry got the hint, “Thank you Killian, I had the best time.”

Killian smiled back warmly, “As did I lad, we will have to do it again.”

That did it Henry’s eyes got big as he practically attacked Killian with  a hug, “Really? That would be great.”

Killian almost didn’t know what to do so suddenly accosted, but after a second of deliberation his arms relaxed and he patted Henry on the back. “I think Liam felt a bit left out, so we will _have_ to go out again.”

Emma didn’t know what to do, again the creeping fear of ‘too much’ reared its head but also she was touched. Touched that Henry was so open and loving and that by the look on Killian’s face he was flattered by the gesture. 

“So I can go and get Smee to fillet the fish, you wanna pick up your share after?” 

“Oh I guess so, I am a bit clumsy at it. Do you mind if I get one whole? Liam was hoping to bake a whole fish for dinner tonight.”

“No problem, you got anything to carry it in?” she looked around the deck but couldn’t spot anything.

Killian fished a chilly bin out of some under-seat storage, handing it to her. Emma took out a good sized fish and kept it to one side then hopped off the boat with the rest of the fish. “Might be a while, you want to wait round?”

Killian looked round, “How about I collect them off you tomorrow Swan. I have some other _matters_ I need to have a wee chat to you about.”

Emma nodded, must be about Gold, “Sounds good, kid what time do you need to be at Roland’s tomorrow?”

Henry looked thoughtful, “I think he said ten, then we have dinner with David and Mary-Margaret.”

“So anytime between 10 and 5 then, I will be free as a bird.”

Henry passed Emma the rest of the gear and Killian jumped of the boat as well, “I hope I can take you out again too Emma.”

He was looking at her so hopefully, she couldn’t help but give him a little nod. 

“Good, see you tomorrow love,” then he leaned in and pressed a small kiss to her cheek.

It was nothing, barely a second his lips were pressed to her skin but her pulse quickened and she felt a blush settle on her cheeks. He didn’t say a thing looking just as affected by  their close contact. Emma was quickly running out of reasons why she shouldn’t just give in and give Killian Jones a proper chance.

 


	9. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :) All kudos and comments are appreciated also on Tumblr under the same name so feel free to bother me there if you like. I promise we are making headway...

Smee was very happy when he saw Emma coming in heaving a chest full of fish, and more than happy to take a cut for his filleting skills. Emma didn't mind, he did a much better job than her and she was sure that when she did it she wasted more fish than he took as payment. She was beyond knackered when they got home, both physically and emotionally. It was lucky she had lots of fresh fish or she would have been tempted to just get take-out for dinner. Instead she made fish taco's much to Henry's delight.

With time away from Killian she cringed at her own behaviour, no matter what Henry said and how it scared her, it was ridiculous to react the way she did. She owed both of them an apology. Henry got it in the form of dessert, which apparently more than made amends. Hopefully all was made up to Killian when she spilled her guts to him, which was insanely out of character. It was stupid really, she had always thought of herself as a strong person but maybe she wasn't strong, maybe she had just been hiding for so long she had deluded herself into thinking she was untouchable.

The next day she dropped Henry round at Regina's, who looked fairly unnerved by the presence of multiple children in her pristine home. Robin had decided to take the kids on a nature hike, something about helping them to identify plants that might be harmful. There had been a spate of admissions at the doctors for kids getting poison ivy rashes. Robin was worried that without the right knowledge something much worse could happen, so he had put out the call though the school that he would be happy to take some kids out at the weekend and show them the basics. Mary-Margaret and David were also there as the response had been impressive and more watchful eyes were required to keep an eye on the little monkeys. Luckily Robin and Regina's massive house bordered on the forest. "Good turn out?" Emma remarked.

"There is nothing 'good' about it", Regina cringed as she spotted dirty footprints on her floor. "Right that is it. Robin, kids are to go to the back yard to wait NOW."

Emma raised her eyebrows at her friend and the scared reactions of the children which were ferried quickly out the side-door. Robin apologised profusely to his wife, "My love I will endeavour to make sure all arriving kiddies meet me out back, Roland can you and Henry be my stewardesses until everyone arrives?"

Roland and Henry sniggered then rushed past them to stand at the letterbox ready to do their duty, Emma quickly grabbed Henry pressing a kiss to his head before he could run of, "Be good kid."

Henry smiled the corners of his mouth crinkling, she almost gasped as sometimes he was the spit of his father, "Always."

She shook herself, she never let herself dwell on Neal for too long. Emma had wasted enough time wondering what she did to deserve what he did to her, she didn't want to look at Henry and be reminded of how little she was worth to someone. Emma turned her attention to her Regina, "Regretting not pretending you had work to do?"

Regina chuckled, calmer now that the little rascals were not messing up her house, "It seemed like a great idea at the time, and re-election isn't far away."

"Ahh, buttering up the people of Storybrooke."

"Unfortunately Robin and Roland have rather softened my image, so now I need to go whole hog and be a pillar of the community or some other such nonsense. As opposed to scaring them into voting for me."

Emma laughed, "You didn't scare them into it, you radiate competence. And you most certainly aren't any softer since you met Robin, you forget I go to the council meetings."

Regina smiled, it would have looked devious to most, "I can't help how I am perceived Miss Swan."

"Yeah yeah you're a passionate woman. Have fun, no luring the kids back to your candy house."

Regina cringed, "not really my style. Any plans for the day?"

Emma groaned, "The apartment is a shit-tip so that is my first job, then I dunno, might bake some bread and I have to make something to take round to David and Mary-Margaret's."

"What did you get?"

"Dessert, which I suck at by the way. So you are getting cinnamon rolls, bread being the only kind of baking I can do."

Regina shrugged, "Sounds good to me. I am on starters, I think Belle is coming as well."

"Cool... and Killian is coming round this afternoon to pick up his fish from yesterday," Emma snuck in, wanting someone to confide in while paradoxically not wanting it to be a big deal.

"Oh really," Regina sounded like the cat that ate the canary. "The rumours were true then, you did spend yesterday with a certain tall dark handsome sailor."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Of course you already knew."

"Ruby told me, as well as half the town. I'm happy you did, its been a hell of a dry spell."

She shot her a look of disbelief, "I went out sailing with him _and_ Henry. Not exactly a hot and heavy date."

"Do you want one?" Regina challenged.

She was about to say no, pretend she wanted nothing of the sort. But Regina already know so it was pointless, "I.. I don't know, maybe. He is nice and... I opened up to him about how I grew up."

Regina nodded, "Well he would understand I guess."

"You know?"

"Robin told me, he has known Liam since they were kids. That's good Emma, I mean surprising but good. Don't overthink it, I know better than anyone the damage that that can do." She smiled softly, "What are you thinking?"

"That Henry likes him a lot already and that friends might be a better idea."

Regina rolled her eyes, "stop using Henry as an excuse, _you_ like him a lot already and _you_ don't want it to turn to shit."

Emma bit her lip then nodded her head once. Regina put her hands on Emma's shoulders, "well that is a rarity and too good to waste on friends."

"I'll consider it."

Regina gave her a sly smile, "it seems to me that it doesn't matter either way. Every time you talk to me about not wanting anything, next time I see you its gone a little further. So I suppose just keep doing whatever it is you are doing. I suppose that's why they call it falling in love and not planning carefully." Regina watched Emma's eyes widen and cackled maniacally, "I'm kidding but really Emma you should have seen your face."

Emma scowled and left calling out a quick goodbye to her little boy who was ushering kids up to the back yard.

She got home and started making two lots of bread, a normal loaf and an enriched dough for the cinnamon buns and left them to prove in the window as she cleaned the apartment. She had just been so busy and so preoccupied with Gold that little things were beginning to pile up. She opened the fridge vaguely sorting it out and deciding that she wanted her favourite fish dish for lunch, one she could never convince Henry to eat. So she took out a fillet and chopped it into small pieces covering it with lime juice and putting it in the fridge to let the juices cook the fish.

She quite enjoyed days like this, she felt a sense of pride as the loft started to look more and more tidy. She had her music on quite loud and almost missed the knock on the door as she pulled the fresh loaf of bread from the oven. Eventually she did, rushing to the door with the oven glove still on her hand. "Hello love, feeling domestic today?" Killian smirked gesturing to the glove on her hand.

"Yeah sorry about the wait," she strode over to the stereo turning the music right down. Pulling off the glove she shrugged, "baking."

"It smells divine, can't really go past freshly baked bread." He pointed at the cooler bag in his hand, "I have come for my share of the bounty."

"Of course," she opened the fridge taking out his share of the fish, she put her lunch on the bench as well, it was probably ready to finish off.

Killian opened his bag, he had some ice in there to keep the fish cool. "Thank you love, I felt like the conquering hero last night when I brought home that fish."

Emma smiled, "Good, thanks for taking us out, you are pretty much Henry's hero now."

"He's a good lad, reminds me a little of me really. Being out on the ocean was the most exciting thing I could think of, it was nice sharing it like that."

She nodded, if he was trying to win her over he had her weak spot down. She started to pull out ingredients for lunch, "So what have you got for me then?"

"Oh right, not a lot really. But he does have a container coming in, due on Tuesday. I didn't know whether you wanted to come down for it."

Emma shook her head, "Too conspicuous, I need him to be unaware that I'm on to him."

"Right and I have been looking through old logs, which actually don't exist."

"What do you mean?" She pressed.

He sighed, "I mean they don't exist, every shipment that came in for Gold Industries, the inventory is missing. I can see that something came in but other than that all the other paperwork is gone."

This seemed to be a habit, missing evidence. "Goddamit that slimy bastard. He knows how to cover his tracks that is for sure."

Killian winced, "Sorry love."

"Its really not your fault, he managed to do the same with the police records. Its just lucky that the policeman he was blackmailing at the time to get rid of them covered his ass." Maybe Graham didn't have a chance, it seemed like Gold had everyone under his thumb.

She leant back against the kitchen bench, "Could you make copies of the inventory when it does com in. It might be handy to reconcile what is supposed to be coming in with what actually is. Add it to my collection."

Killian nodded, "If it will help then I will do anything I can. How is it going anyway?"

Emma sighed rinsing off the fish and starting to chop some peppers and coriander. "I don't even really know where to start, for sure I want to get him for whatever is coming in his shipments. We are certain that whatever is going on there is illegal. But there is so much more, he is a dangerous guy Killian. Please whatever you do be careful."

He tilted his head and a smile played around the edges of his lips, "Are you worried about me Swan?"

"I am worried that if anything did happen to you it would be my fault for getting you mixed up in this."

He almost looked disappointed, "Well Swan rest assured that I am a survivor at the very least."

"Noted... Um Killian I want to apologise again for yesterday. I overreacted which seems to be a trend at the moment." She turned back to her chopping, mixing the peppers and coriander with the fish.

She heard him take a step closer and she busied herself grabbing some coconut milk and chilli out of the pantry. "Emma could you look at me please?"

She sighed turning to face him but still looking down, he chuckled and used a finger to pull up her face so she could see him. He was smiling, "You already apologised love and I don't blame you in the slightest. I like you Emma, and if I'm honest I love a challenge."

She rolled her eyes playfully batting away his hand, "Did you want to stay for lunch, its ceviche. With the bread obviously."

He smiled widely, "I would love to. Its been a very long time since I have had it."

"Its not a traditional one so no judgements please," she asked as she put the mixture into a serving bowl. "You want a beer?"

He nodded and she grabbed one for the both of them then started to slice her bread into thick wedges. They sat at the kitchen table and tucked in, Killian was very kind making all the appropriate noises about how good it was, she was sure he had probably had better but she was generally quite happy with it. "What made you make this?"

"I saw it on a cooking show, didn't seem particularly hard. And I had to find something else to do with fish. Henry won't eat it, he is generally not that picky with food so I will allow him this little thing."

Killian swiped at the sauce with his bread, "Well the lad is missing out."

"Robin is taking a whole bunch of kids out today to educate them on the poisons of the forest, so I took my opportunity to eat what I liked and catch up on housework."

He nodded, "Li said something about it, I think Robin tried to rope him in."

"How did that go?"

Killian laughed, "He was late leaving but he did go. Not that he will be any help of course he is a big kid himself and he knows nothing about the American wilderness. More than likely he will cause Robin more grief, but I am sure Robin knew that anyway."

"Suppose he is just happy to have him here."

He nodded, "Leaving the navy was hard for Liam, he has been a bit lost for a while. I have hopes that the move out here is helping him."

"If you don't mind me asking why did he leave then?"

"Liam is a good man really, ambitious but honest and hardworking. It was getting hard for him to move past a certain point in his career, while men from better families were advancing he wasn't. He was getting more and more frustrated and I went through a bad patch. He felt it was time to give it up, spent a few years trying to figure out what he wanted to do and then this came up." He shrugged like it was no big deal that they had upped sticks to the other side of the world. She wanted to ask what he meant about bad patch but was a little hesitant, not every conversation had to turn into a heart to heart.

Killian gave her a smile, "As it happens the move proved to have more perks than I imagined."

She blushed, it was a line but she couldn't help it. "Always the charmer."

"Is it working?"

She laughed continuing to eat and not giving him the satisfaction of the yes that hovered on the tip of her tongue, he probably already knew. They ate and talked, just getting to know one another a little better. The more she did the more at ease she became with the idea of him, and despite his outrageous flirting she didn't feel like he was pushing her. Like maybe he would just be happy to hang out if that's all she wanted.

When they finished eating, he helped with the dishes, "Plans for the rest of the day?"

"Dinner with the Nolan's, I am bringing dessert."

"Is that the cinnamon I smell?"

She chuckled, "I pulled the cinnamon buns out of the oven just before you got here so you get to smell and not have any sorry. Its like a pot luck, Mary-Margaret used to make us come round every Sunday for dinner which we still practically do but it also morphed into this."

"That's nice, like you said yesterday they are your family. I think Will said Belle is taking him along," Killian raised his eyebrow at that little titbit.

"Taking in all waifs and strays, that's interesting though they must be getting along well."

"I believe the appropriate term is smitten love, haven't seen him like this for a while. Spent a great bit of time pining over a girl, she wasn't very nice. We used to call her the Queen of hearts. I'm afraid Will wasn't enough to keep her in diamonds, broke his heart pretty thoroughly. Used to get in a fair bit of trouble over it." He sighed at the memory, "Thankfully Belle seems much nicer."

"She is, had a bit of a run of it herself. As long as he keeps her in books he should be fine."

"She runs the library love, I think she will be fine."

They both laughed and talked more, eventually Killian went to leave, "This was lovely Emma. I wonder if you will permit me to actually take you out?"

Emma wasn't really surprised but her mouth still opened like it was unexpected. "I guess I mean, I enjoy spending time with you Killian. I'm just wary I guess."

He smiled, "Well I will take what I can get, how about we call it spending time together and don't label it for the moment love."

She nodded the corners of her mouth curving into a smile, "Okay, I can deal with that."

"Brilliant, I'll be in touch," he waggled his eyebrows and she couldn't help but chuckle. She had just agreed to something she hadn't done in years but he had a way of taking the anxiety out of it, realistically the lunch they had just shared had been an impromptu date anyway.

"Bye Killian," she drawled.

He smiled again and gave her a little wave as he exited the loft. Emma closed the door behind him, she couldn't help the smile on her face.

...

Emma met Henry and the Hood family at the dinner. She handed Henry a change of clothes and he went upstairs to wash and change ready for dinner. She carried her baking tray full of cinnamon rolls and a jug of cream cheese icing into the kitchen where Mary-Margaret was stirring something that smelt mouth-watering on the stove. "Hey honey, put it on the island. I think that is about the only space left."

Emma put her hard-work down on the counter-top, "You need any help there?"

She shook her head, "No thanks... Hey I heard you talked to Jefferson, I'm so proud of you."

"Oh yeah," she shrugged. "It needed to be done."

Mary-Margaret tssked, "Emma you don't need to do that with me. It was a big deal, and a very nice thing to do. He told me when he dropped off Grace today, it meant a lot to him. I suppose I really want to know if it helped you."

Her friend was a very good parent to her, despite there being just a few years between them Mary-Margaret sounded more like her mother than any foster-mom she had ever had. And although it was a little irksome and sometimes she would rather Mary-Margaret just act like her friend, it was comforting to have someone who worried about her, who cared enough to fuss and lecture. Emma sighed at the question, "Well I feel like I can stop worrying about bumping into him now, and he said something that I suppose I needed to hear."

Mary-Margaret frowned putting down her spoon she turned her full attention to Emma, "What was that?"

Emma ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, "Just that it wasn't anything I did that night.."

"Emma Swan! How could you even think that?" Mary-Margaret was suitably outraged.

Emma held out her hands in an effort to calm her friend, "Look, I know that its stupid but I couldn't help it. A few years isn't enough to erase a life-time of self doubt, part of me expected him to tell me it was something I said or did or whatever. It was nice to hear anyway."

Mary-Margaret pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, "Emma you are so ridiculous sometimes."

"I know," she sighed. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm sure, now go everyone is outside." There was something in Mary-Margaret's eye that Emma was very close to questioning. Instead she grabbed a beer from the fridge and went outside.

She practically rolled her eyes at the sight before her, walking out the door she the first thing she saw was Killian's back. She had no time to admire his backside as Liam smiled as he saw her, "Hello Emma, how are you?"

The rest of the group spotted her and she greeted everyone in turn, finishing with Killian. He smirked, "I promise I had no idea that we would be here when I saw you this afternoon."

She smiled, "I should have known that Mary-Margaret wouldn't be able to help herself."

"Like you said Swan, waifs and strays."

She chuckled, "She has been scheming I think more than anything."

Killian smiled wider, "Liam did make sure to tell me you would be there as a selling point." He leaned close so the rest of the group wouldn't be able to hear even if they were trying, "I have to say Swan, being this close to you is more than an idle perk. Still I hope to get you alone at some point."

She raised an eyebrow, impressed with her ability to feign nonchalance, "And what would you do if you did?"

He opened his mouth, a little surprised that she was flirting so openly. She was too if she was honest, probably for the best this was the moment that Henry came outside, washed and changed clutching a glass of lemonade. "David, apparently you need to set the table."

David grumbled and went inside handing Leo to Emma as he went, she cooed at the baby eliciting all sorts of happy baby noises from the little man. Henry not satisfied with all the time he had spent with Roland earlier that day went to talk to his friend. Emma bouncing Leo on her hip walked over to talk to the rest of the group, Liam smiled at her, "You're good with him."

"Oh they are super easy at this age, especially ones that aren't hungry or sleepy or dirty. Its the older ones that are hard to handle, I dread Henry becoming a teenager." Leo was happily sucking on his own hand watching Emma with fascination as she flipped her hair over the other shoulder to keep it away from his grasping hands.

"You must have been quite young," Liam remarked. It wasn't a judgement just an observation, he still got a scowl from Regina.

"Too young really, most people start having kids now. Still wouldn't change anything."

He nodded, "Means one day if you have more you will have a babysitter already, which will be very handy I imagine."

She laughed, David had just come back outside with supplies to set up the hodgepodge of tables in the backyard. Liam went to offer his services as well as Robin. Killian was looking at her with the strangest expression as he watched her keep Leo calm. "You okay?" She asked carefully.

He shook himself, "Great love, I'm just going to get another beer, you want one?"

She gestured at her still full bottle, "I'm okay thanks."

He sauntered off into the house and Belle and Regina began to laugh. "What?" she demanded.

Belle walked over playing with one of Leo's hands, Will had made himself scarce as he anticipated the girl-talk to come, "I think Killian was imagining you with a little one of your own."

"I have one," Emma said bluntly, this was far from a conversation she wanted to have.

"Well like you said now is about the time you would usually be having kids..."

Regina snorted, "Belle have you been spending too much time with Ruby and Mary-Margaret. Best to wait for two people to be in a relationship before you start hinting at children."

Belle looked a little confused, "Oh sorry Ruby said you were, that you were on a date yesterday."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Just fucking great, I am going to kill her. We went out on his boat as in Henry and I. Not a date."

She was very firm, perhaps too firm as the table of men scrambling to arrange a table all looked over to them briefly and she wasn't stupid enough to miss the look of hurt on Killian's face. She had after all agreed to go on a date with him, "Even if I was going on a date that is ridiculous."

Regina smiled, "Going on a date?"

"Yes, I am. If Ruby gets word then I will kill you okay?"

Both women agreed, smiling at how much they had got Emma to admit. Emma handed Leo off to David before going inside to help Mary-Margaret bring out the starters. Mary-Margaret noticed Emma wasn't happy all of a sudden but kept her thoughts to herself. She was almost out the door when Killian came in, "Just wanted to know if you need any help?"

"No I'm fine, look Killian about before."

He cut her off, "Emma its nothing, I get it."

"No I.."

But it was too late, he had already walked back out. God dammit, her and her stupid big mouth.

She placed the food on the table, Mary-Margaret wasn't long behind her clutching another plate as well as a bowl of some sort of mush for Leo. The rest of the table had schemed so Emma was sitting next to Killian, not that he was looking happy about it. Oh what a difference five minutes can make. Everyone tucked in, Emma warning Henry not to overload his plate as there was lots of food to come. She liked meals like this, everyone talking and laughing, it was loud and vibrant and its was at meals like this one that Emma first felt at home. While everyone was distracted talking and eating Emma tried to talk to Killian. "Killian what you heard..."

He was a bit snappy in retort, "I get it Emma, it wasn't a date."

He saw that his tone hurt her a little but didn't say anything. She waited a second before trying to explain herself again, "Belle was suggesting that you wanted to have a child with me, I got a little defensive."

His gaze snapped back to her, "She what?"

"She thought the way you were looking at me when I was holding Leo was the look of a man imagining babies. When Regina told her to calm down as we weren't even together, she brought up yesterday. I didn't mean for you to hear it and I certainly didn't want to upset you." She was practically whispering, and thankfully the rest of the table was drowning out there little talk. "You see how hesitant I was to even give you my number, I can't... we don't even know each other yet."

He gave her an apologetic smile, "That is a bit of a jump love and you are right, I'm surprised you are still here let alone talking to me." He sighed, "I should probably be a little more discreet with my wistful looks as well."

So he was looking at her like that, like actually imagining that. She felt her heart race, and her cheeks go hot. And he wasn't wrong she had the urge to bolt as well. She felt his hand on hers, "Swan I didn't mean tomorrow, or ever really. I might yet screw up this date of ours before we even have it."

She squeezed it back, "Coin toss you or me." She breathed out slowly then turned to him, "Can we just slow this down again please?"

He laughed, "No mentions of future babies or calling it a date. Message received."

She rolled her eyes, "You can call it that, I told Regina and Belle as much."

Killian genuinely smiled, such a little thing but after what he had just heard it seemed to mean the world. "You know Jones you act like a ladies man but you are a complete sap you know that."

Liam overheard that little observation and leaned back around his brother to nod, "Complete and utter idiot when it comes to that sort of thing. If know anyone looking for someone cool and suave I think you should point them my way."

Killian gave his brother a little smack while Mary-Margaret got a pensive look. Emma laughed, "be careful Liam I think Mary-Margaret is appointing herself your matchmaker as we speak."

Her friend went a little red and the table laughed, it wasn't until the started was replaced with mains and her beer replaced by wine that she realised that she still hand her hand in Killian's under the table where no one else could see.

She got up after dinner and helped with the dishes at the same time slipping her cinnamon rolls in the oven to warm up, they were a hit. Henry and Roland attempting to sneak another, it was packed up for another day as they really didn't need the extra sugar. By the end of the night they were all well and truly stuffed as they sat around on couches inside. Belle and Emma got up to finish off the cleaning, she didn't want to leave too much for Mary-Margaret and David to do. "So how are you and Will? Seems good, bringing him round for dinner."

She smiled coyly, "It is nice to go out with someone who doesn't hate everyone in town... and that everyone doesn't hate. It's different with him, not so intense as the last time."

Funny that she compared it straight to Gold, Emma was just being polite but she itched to dig. "Well he is a lot younger."

"It was never that, I guess with Robert... I hoped I would be enough. Enough to stop him needing to accumulate power and hurting other people."

Fuckity fuck, "What do you mean?"

Belle sighed, "He wasn't always a good man, I mean he could be. I think he wanted to be but one day I got tired of waiting for that to happen. I can't say any more Emma, I promised him and I still love him really. With Will I get to worry about normal things like whether he likes me or what we can do for a date. Instead of what he is doing when he says he is late and has to visit the cabin and why he is so secretive about money. I just got really tired and with Will its bright and new and shiny."

Belle was her friend and she didn't want her involved in operation spinning wheel, didn't want her to have to betray a man she had loved. So Emma did what she should of from the beginning, "I wouldn't worry about him liking you, the word I heard used was smitten."

She looked pleased and blushed pretty hard, "I can't say I feel differently. I can guess where you got your intelligence."

Emma nodded, "Pretty much. I am just trying really really hard not to run in the opposite direction."

They finished cleaning and went inside, eventually everyone peeled off and went home. It was a school night so it wasn't too late. It was awkward trying to say goodbye to everyone, especially Killian. She just waved then sent him a text when she got home.

**E: Hope you had a good night, it was a nice surprise**

It didn't take long for Killian to get back to her.

**K: Going soft swan?**

**E: Never**

**K: I do love a challenge**

**E: Night Killian**

**K: Sleep well**

And she did.


	10. Night-time Escapades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I had serious block on this chapter, I hope it turned out okay :) All Kudos and comments are appreciated.

At work the next day David kept giving her furtive glances, looking away quickly when she caught him. She have him plenty of chances to just say whatever it was she wanted to say before losing her patience, “David what the hell is it?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly.

She shook her head, “You are staring a hole in the side of my head with your nothing.”

“Its just...”

“Yes,” she said impatiently.

“Its just you didn’t say anything.... about Killian.”

“What about Killian?”

He sighed, flushed with embarrassment at the conversation they were having, “Well you never said that you were going out on the boat or on a date with him.”

Emma frowned, “I didn’t think you would want to know.”

“Of course I want to know,” David said indignantly.

She was a little taken aback, they were practically best friends as well as co-workers. Emma had his back and he had hers but in general they didn’t sit around talking about their feelings. “Sorry I just, I guess we have never talked about that stuff.”

“I talked to you about it the other day.”

The other day, the only time she had talked to David about Killian was when she told him about Gold’s shipment other than that... “You mean when you teased me a few weeks ago, that was you talking about it?”

David looked a little embarrassed, “I was giving you an opening.”

“David you have known me for a few years now, I need more than that to tell you anything.” She shook her head, he had straight out asked her about Neal, about Jefferson, about her past, she wasn’t like other people. “I didn’t think you would want to hear about my love life.”

“To be honest Emma you haven’t had one to ask about.” She couldn’t really argue with that one to be fair but she still scowled for good measure. “When the thing with Jefferson happened, it wasn’t the right time but I was really scared. Scared for you and scared that I would lose you. We joke about it Emma but we are family as far as I’m concerned.”

She smiled warmly, “Do people tell their fathers about new boyfriends? Or is it big brother?”

He huffed at her, “People do tell their _friends_ about it.... I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Emma nodded, “I think if anyone is going to do the hurting its me.”

“He seemed to recover from your moment at dinner.”

“You noticed that,” she cringed. 

He chuckled standing up from his desk, “The man wears his heart on his sleeve. But he seems nice Emma.”

She nodded, “He does.”

“It won’t stop me killing him if he hurts you...” He let that sit with her for a while before he spoke again, this time more chipper, “Well I am getting some lunch, want me to grab you anything?”

He laughed as he saw her smile, “Why do I even ask?”

As he left the station Emma yelled at him to bring her a hot chocolate, David held up a hand to show her he heard. Emma contemplated the slightly odd conversation she had just had. Personal things just slipped out with David, he would whinge about Mary-Margaret, nothing serious as they were sickeningly happy, just whatever new health kick she was on, or the parenting magazine which had told her there was only one way to do things or Leo would turn out to be a serial killer. In turn she would talk about Henry or one of their crazy group of friends.

She had gone from the girl with no-one to this, someone who had people who cared, got annoyed when she didn’t confide in them. Mind you everything that she said to Mary-Margaret probably made its way to David so he was getting annoyed over nothing really. Still maybe she would make an effort.

In the time David was gone she fielded calls from someone worried about Archie Hopper’s dog Pongo who had decided to take himself for a walk... again. And two other people reporting a broken window from kids playing on the main street, she informed both of them that it had already been taken care of and that someone was due to fix it sometime today. She was pretty grateful when David waved a piping hot grilled cheese under her nose and placed the hot chocolate in front of her. “I love you.”

“Noted,” he said smiling. “How was it?”

“Whole town has turned to shit, rioting in the streets, can’t cope without you,” she said sarcastically.

“Har-di-har-har.”

“Pongo is out again, we might have to fine Archie its the third time this month.” They both looked up as the postman arrived with a large yellow envelope for David, he signed for it and frowned looking at the mysterious package. 

“Open it you goof,” Emma demanded. 

David put down his own chicken sandwich to open the envelope and Emma still munching on her lunch came over to his desk to see what it was. He pulled out a wad of paper, “Shit Emma its from my guy.”

There was a cover letter from his PI friend expressing that he thought David would be quite pleased with the contents. There was phone records, from the time of both incidents. The PI had highlighted that the days before the murders of Milah Gold and Hordor Morraine, Gold had been in contact with a number in the UK and in Washington. He couldn’t find who he had been talking to in the UK but the Washington number was a well known investigator. He mainly outed cheating spouses and was notorious for having a particularly low moral standard. This was definitely interesting but not damning. The next part was, included were actual stills from Airport surveillance showing Robert Gold arriving in both London and Washington. “How could he be so reckless,” David asked clearly astounded.

“He hated both these people, I get the feeling that our Rumplestiltskin doesn’t exactly behave rationally when he is angry. That’s just going off the assaults we know about.” Her heart was racing, this was actually something. This was circumstantial but important. “We have to tell Washington PD.”

He nodded, “Now or when we have more?”

She exhaled slowly, “I don’t know, I want to hit him with as much as we can. You know anyone in Washington?”

He leaned back in his chair, “Just Kathryn.”

Kathryn and David had been high school sweethearts, it hadn’t worked out but its easy when you both moved on to someone who made you happy to be on good terms. “You think she would be okay to keep it under wraps?”

He nodded, “She is DA now, and Frederick is a detective I think. She doesn’t have any ties to Rumplestiltskin, and she is a good person. Got into law to fight for the little guy.”

“Our victim wasn’t a little guy, not even a nice guy necessarily, but he does deserve justice,” she noted.

“I will call her tonight, not from here though. I will need to send her copies of case files for the assaults, show there was bad blood between them.”

Emma agreed, “I will make some copies, Regina said the vic used to bait him about his son. Bring up his running away.”

“Enough to make it personal?”

“Could be,” Emma mused. “That son of a bitch actually did it. No matter if we can prove it David, there is no doubt in my mind.”

“We have to be careful, we both have too much to lose if we do this wrong.”

Images of Henry, Mary-Margaret and Leo went through her mind. They could never really be safe with a man like Robert Gold around, it should have scared her but it just made her more determined. He had to be held accountable so he couldn’t hurt anyone else.

“We should call the police in London as well right?” Emma didn’t really know how that worked.

David shrugged, “I wouldn’t even know how.”

Emma picked up the phone and called Regina, “Hey Regina, just me I need to ask you something.”

“Shoot,” was Regina’s quick reply. Emma could hear her shutting the door to her office.

“Just the investigation we are carrying out, I thought as you had already gotten information from the Police in London that maybe you would have a contact there who we could talk to.”

“Oh?” she sounded cautious.

“It’s just that we have some evidence they might be interested in, evidence that Rumplestiltskin was in the country at the time.”

Regina sounded shocked, “Really? Hold on, I don’t want to talk on the phone. You free to meet me outside my office, under the apple tree?”

“Sure see you in a second.”

Regina hung up, David looked at her quizzically. “Regina wants to talk in person, you okay here?”

David nodded, “Go.”

She put on her red leather jacket and took off, meeting Regina a few minutes later. She didn’t take anything with her. Regina was waiting and Emma sat next to her, “So what have you got?”

“Records that show Gold was in contact with someone in London in the days leading up to Milah’s murder, and more importantly proof he was there.”

Regina couldn’t believe what Emma was saying her eyes wide, “Are you sure?”

“We have pictures from Heathrow.”

“He did it himself... I.. I just assumed he had hired someone. He killed her himself?!” Regina looked pretty gobsmacked as she digested this information.

“Seems like a long way to go just to watch, he was in Washington when Hordor Morraine was killed. He was killed too by the way. Same circumstances.”

Regina frowned, “Sloppy. He always did have a temper.”

“To be fair there was no evidence before that he and Hordor had any issues with each other, what with Graham taking all the case files. But its piling up a little.”

They sat for a second, then Regina talked. “My contact was in the London police, the metropolitan police service. I imagine they are still there, probably best if I get them the information.”

Emma nodded, “I can make you copies of the information, and the security footage at least was obtained legally.”

Regina nodded, “I will stop by tonight.”

“As a matter of interest, it can’t be your office you are worried about so is it mine or...?”

“The phones actually, I regularly scan my office for bugs but I worry about the landline.”

Emma nodded making a mental note to check the sheriffs station later, the place was monitored by security camera’s but it would be worth checking. They went their separate ways with Emma first stopping off home and grabbing some of Gold’s files, she photocopied it at the station and put it back in her bag to take home with her, passing David some of the files and bundling some others up to give to Regina. They still needed something that would allow them a warrant to check out his shipments but that was for another day. For now they would just collect all the evidence they could. 

She went home and placed the files carefully in her secret spot, happy enough that no-one would look there. Regina stopped by that night and grabbed the wad of files from her, she sent Henry out of the room so they could talk. Regina opened up to the security footage, “Its really true.”

“That he was there at the exact time Milah was killed, yeah.”

“I suspected but... his own _wife_.”

“Similar timing to when he and Belle were married too.”

Regina looked up, “I hope she never has to know.”

Emma nodded, “But she probably will. Belle talked to me at the party about him, said she left because she got tired of waiting for him to be a good man.”

“Little did she know,” Regina said darkly. 

“We have to stop him Regina, I can’t live in this town knowing he is doing what he is doing. Knowing what he would to me and my family if he knew what I knew.” It was something she had hesitated to say out loud, the danger Henry was in right now if Gold found out. 

“Sydney tells me that he think there is something going on at the town line, wanted to make sure he wasn’t sticking his nose in my business before he reported it.”

“He does actual reporting?” Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. 

She gave a low chuckle, “I think he was just letting me know in his own little way, likes to remind me he can be useful.”

Emma huffed, “Still trying to get in your pants then?”

“Most probably, but it has its perks. I’m handing you a possible lead Emma.”

She nodded, it was as good as anything, “Any knowledge on when this thing at the town line happens?”

 Regina took out her notebook, “At night, fairly regularly. Usually its about a week after shipments come in.”

“That’s insanely specific information.”

“Sydney has always kept an eye on Gold for me, not for legal purposes but business ones. He has got pretty good at tailing the old man, still afraid of him. I don’t think he had any intention of reporting on what he is doing for that very reason.”

Emma nodded, “Well Killian said he has a shipment arriving tomorrow so I guess I will be doing some tailing of my own next week.”

“Be careful Emma,” Regina warned. 

She sighed, the bad guys weren’t supposed to scare the good guys out of doing their jobs. She tried her hardest to be a good guy, to show Henry that the good guy can win. That’s what she needed to do to protect her family. “I will.”

Regina left and Emma let Henry back in, he didn’t ask. He didn’t need to but when he looked at her that night sorting through her new hobby she could have sworn she saw pride in his expression. That was just the push she needed.

................................

The following afternoon Killian texted her, basically to tell her everything was normal with the shipment and that this time it went through quickly. 

**K: No sign of Teach though, Silver picked  it up again.**

That was interesting, his court day was next week. Maybe Gold was keeping him under wraps until then.

**E: Thanks I appreciate this**

**K: Sorry I don’t really have anything else.**

**E: That’s alright, I didn’t expect them to act so stupid again**

She didn’t really, Gold would be on his best behaviour and he would expect his men to be as well. Teach really fucked up when he drew attention to Gold’s business like that.

Her phone beeped again, she couldn’t help but smile earning her a odd look from Lance. David had decided to take a trip to Washington, worried when Emma had mentioned Regina not trusting the phones. He wanted to deliver the information to Kathryn in person. Emma was pretty surprised at how quickly he had moved on it to be honest, but the threat to their families was spurring them both into action.

**K: Is this the appropriate amount of time to leave before talking to you about our date swan?**

**E:Is there a wait period?**

**K:According to my brother who is a font of useless dating information owing to the internets noxious influence I shouldn’t seem eager**

Emma chuckled, same stupid bullshit she was worried about before they headed out on the boat. 

**K:I am very eager swan**

She chuckled drawing another suspicious look from Lance. “Emma are you texting a boy?” He joked leaning forward on his desk with his hands cupping his face like a girl waiting for juicy gossip. 

“Now that wouldn’t be very professional of me would it?”

He smiled, “No but it would be comforting. If Emma Swan can finally let her walls down enough to let a guy make her smile like then maybe there is hope for the rest of us.”

“I wasn’t smiling like anything.”

“Sure you weren’t, I am going to go on a patrol.”

She nodded, “I will man the phones then.”

Lance patted her on the shoulder as he left, she heard her phone buzz again.

K: God he was right wasn’t he

_Ooops_.

**E: No not right I’m just at this little thing called work**

**K: Good, so date. Are you free this Friday Swan?**

She was rarely not free to be perfectly honest, and she could probably get Mary-Margaret or Regina to take Henry.

**E: I could be**

**K:Excellent well I will pick you up at 6:30**

**K:Dress nice**

She cringed a little, he meant a _date_ date. Looking pretty and going for dinner where everyone could see them. A little voice in her head reminded her he would find out soon enough, figure out how broken she was and head for the hills. Everyone else had figured it out soon enough except Graham, but she wasn’t sure that dying before he could see what she really was could be counted as a win. 

She stamped out the evil little devil in her head and texted back.

**E: Great see you then**

She took a breath, she felt sick, butterflies didn’t seem like the right description for the urge to run to the bathroom. This was ridiculous, how did she get in this deep with Killian Jones? He was just so nice, so understanding, a shameless flirt but she found it funny when it didn’t make her roll her eyes, and that didn’t even take into account how absolutely gorgeous he was, smouldering at her with those baby blues. Fuck she was gone for this man already and they hadn’t even kissed.

......................................

David got back two days later, Kathryn and Frederick had agreed to look into it quietly. That is they would gather all the evidence they could and hopefully be able to charge Gold with murder but keep it quiet until David gave the go-ahead. In turn Emma told David about what Sydney had said and they agreed that between the two of them they would keep an eye on the town line from now and gave two weeks until they would give it up. 

David seemed to know a good spot to keep an eye on the road without drawing attention to themselves and dug out the department’s camera for their use. Emma also wrangled Friday off this surveillance and Mary-Margaret agreed to keep an eye on Henry. 

“So we are sorted, not sure what I want to find,” Emma admitted. 

“We just need enough to get a warrant, although as much evidence he is doing something illegal as possible would be great,” David said as he picked up the phone to call his wife. “You sure now is the best time to be going on a first date?”

She glared at him, “You and your wife have been trying to force me to date for god knows how long and you said he was nice.”

He grimaced, “I know, its just who knows what we are into here. I would hate for you to get distracted.”

“Do I need to throw something at you?” She was annoyed and David ducked in anticipation. “I will not get distracted, do I seem like the kind of person who gets doe eyed and loses my mind over a guy?”

“No Emma you aren’t that kind of person, ignore I said anything.” He huffed then carried on calling Mary-Margaret not giving her any specifics on what was going on just that they had extra patrols and asking for her baby-sitting services for a few nights while Emma was working including Friday.

It hurt she couldn’t lie, that David thought that she would fuck everything up because of a crush. She had never ever given reason for him to doubt her, never. 

She went home early that day, she was on first watch so she was granted a few hours to nap and get Henry organised for the night. Before nightfall she trekked out to the spot, making sure she was well camouflaged and that the camera was working. She sat there till the wee hours of the morning, nothing happened.

She trudged home, Henry had just spent the night at the Nolan’s. The house felt empty and eerie, maybe it was just an aftereffect of sitting in the dark all night waiting for nothing to happen but she felt a chill down her spine. She brushed it off, going for a shower to warm herself up then tumbling into bed. She woke up early, still knackered from the night before. She wasn’t heading into work until midday but she wanted to take Henry to school and get him some breakfast. She knocked and David answered, he looked at her questioningly and she shook her head, “All quiet on the western front.”

He nodded and showed her through to the kitchen, Mary-Margaret was battling with a fussy Leo. She smiled up at Emma, “He is still getting ready, sure you don’t want to have breakfast here?”

She shook her head, “No its okay, feel like some of Granny’s grease.”

Emma gave Henry a hurry up, it was a little easier when he heard they were off to Granny’s for breakfast. Soon they were walking through her front door, the little bell jingling as they walked to the counter. Emma ordered for the both of them having a little chat with Granny at the counter before sitting across the booth from Henry. He appraised her, “You look tired.”

“Thanks kid,” she said with a raised eyebrow making him chuckle. “I was out on patrol last night.”

“Operation spinning wheel?”

She looked around the diner, there wasn’t really anyone to worry about but still, “Covert mission remember.” She said tapping her nose.

“Roger that,” he said replicating the gesture. 

Their meals arrived as well as Ruby who sat beside them, “I feel Emma that you are deliberately keeping things from me.”

Emma took a sip of her delightfully cinnamon-ny hot chocolate, “like what?”

“Like I don’t know super amazing news like a possible actual date...”

“Maybe because you can’t be trusted to keep said information to yourself,” she said back slightly snarkily.

Ruby ignored her annoyed tone, which Emma knew she would do anyway. “I can’t help but be happy for my friends Emma, sometimes that means spreading the joy around. You know I am living vicariously through you really.”

She rolled her eyes, “Just in future please keep it to yourself. Why would you need to live vicariously through me anyway?”

Ruby looked a little abashed, “No reason, just new love. Its so exciting, heart racing every time you see them, butterflies, that whole shtick.”

Emma knew there was something off, but she had pretty much just this time to talk to Henry and didn’t want to squander it. “Well that sounds like bull, feel like hanging out this weekend. I promise I will tell you all about tonight...”

Ruby lit up instantly, Emma felt a little bad for not telling her about the date truthfully but lately Ruby had been acting a little weird and Emma had been to preoccupied with her own shit to notice. “Sounds great, I not doing the Sunday shift this week. Feel like going for a hike?”

Emma nodded and Ruby left to go back to work while Emma continued to catch up with Henry. All plans to go straight back to bed were scuppered when she was dragged into the local flower shop by a fairly panicked looking Smee, he evidently did some part time work at ‘Game of Thorns’ and he was having trouble getting through at the sheriffs station and spotted Emma through the Diner window. Henry let her know he could get to the bus himself and she was off. She called David on the way to the shop , there had been a small car accident a few blocks over and he was currently sorting that out so Emma sighed resigned to the fact that she was going to be working whether she liked it or not thankful she had her badge in her handbag.

She showed up to a tense stand off between Mo French and Robert Gold, she couldn’t get away from this man if she tried. Gold evaluated Emma as she approached and with the smarminess of a snake gestured at Mo who was blocking John Silver’s entrance to the florist van. “Good, Miss Swan we need your assistance. Mr French here seems to be blocking me from seizing his property, alas as nasty a job as it is he has missed two payments and as such his loan with me is now defaulted.”

He sighed doing his best to seem saddened by the turn of events as if Emma couldn’t see the malevolent sparkle in his eyes, Mo had always disliked Gold. Going so far as to refuse to attend their wedding to register his disapproval. “The terms of his contract are quite clear.”

Mo looked ropeable, he was on the verge of getting violent with Gold over this. He looked at Emma pleadingly, “I need this van, its my livelihood. Surely he needs a court order to do this.”

She sympathised, but shook her head, “Not in Maine Mr French, he is entitled to take the van if in his view the loan is default.”

He snarled, “Well he isn’t fucking having it.”

He squared up to Silver highlighting the obvious difference in their sizes, the smaller man tried but failed to hide his obvious fear. Emma had to stop this before it got worse, she looked Silver, “Can you step back for a second so we can try and sort this out without getting fists invovled.”

“I will get what I am owed Miss Swan,” Gold reminded her.

Anger filled her what he was owed was a trip to prison, “You certainly will.” The malice showed through in her tone and he visibly flinched. 

She took a step towards Mo, speaking low so only he could hear. “You don’t want to do this, this turns physical I have only one choice and that is to arrest you for assault. You can try and get a court order to get the van back later but this here is going to happen whether you like it or not.”

She saw his resolve falter, good, she was getting through. “I really don’t want to arrest you, I would rather you win this fight but this right here, it isn’t the way.”

Mo hesitated for a moment, its hard for men like him to admit defeat. Mo was Australian, over 6 feet tall and built like a tank. It may have been muscle once but now it was mostly podge, either way if he wanted to he could do some damage. He was a proud man but he gave Emma a small nod.

She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, turning to Gold she met his steely gaze with her own, “Now allow Mo here to take out any goods inside and you may take the van.”

He wanted to challenge her but he was interrupted as Belle herself ran up to the scene, “What’s going on?”

Mo was quickly directing Smee to get the flowers out before Gold could interfere his eyes snapping up as he heard his daughter’s voice. Gold had his own fixed on Belle, he looked almost sad. Watching his estranged wife slightly out of breath as she took in all the players, Emma could see how much he felt for her. He recovered quickly as Mo started to yell, “This snake in the grass you married is trying to destroy my business is what’s happening! Not content to ruin your life he wants mine too.”

Belle frowned patting her fathers arm in an effort to calm him, it seemed to work which was good as Emma foresaw all the calm she had just achieved going up in smoke. She suspected that was what Gold wanted, Mo French taken away in cuffs. Although by the uncomfortable look on Gold’s face he didn’t want his daughter to witness it. Belle looked at Gold while she addressed her fathers assertion, “He didn’t ruin my life dad.”

Emma stepped in to fill her in, “He is seizing the van as Mo has missed some payments on his loan.”

Belle sighed, “He can do that I assume?”

Emma nodded frustrated there was literally nothing she could do, “He can yes.”

Belle looked at Gold, “Robert, I can settle his debt if that’s what it takes.”

He was obviously disgusted with the idea, “He made a deal and he broke it dearie, there is a price.”

“There always is,” she said sadly turning away.

Gold’s eyes widened and for the briefest second Emma thought he would change his mind and let Mo keep the van but he stopped face hardening once again. Belle went to help Smee and her father finish unloading the van and Emma just waited, unsure that this would continue to go smoothly without her presence. Eventually with both parties in a tense stand off, Emma retrieved the keys from Mo to give to Silver. She warned Mo, “Go inside now please.”

With a gentle nudge from his daughter he shuffled off inside. Gold walked towards he his cane tapping as he did, “thank you for your assistance Miss Swan. Your help was invaluable today.”

“Maybe next time you can figure out a way to conduct your business without law enforcement being called, its getting a little old having to intervene in these matters.” Emma couldn’t help being terse, she was so tired and so sick of Gold and his shit. Not to mention the fact she was going to have to go to the station and write this incident down. She smiled, “Just a bit of advice of course it just seems like good business, but what would I know.”

“Indeed,” he said simply.

Without saying good bye  he turned on his heel and went back to his shop leaving Emma standing outside the shop. She sighed, now that the adrenaline of the initial confrontation wearing off the full force of her tiredness hit her. She ducked back into Granny’s on the way to the station to pay her bill and order a coffee to go needing a hit of caffeine. 

David and Lance were evidently still at the accident when she got to the station. She turned on her ancient computer cursing that even though Regina and she were good friends it got her no-where in the way of budget requests for an upgrade. Annoying as it was, it was probably why Regina was so good at her job.

So she leaned back in her chair sipping her coffee unknowingly drifting off, she can’t have been out for long as she felt David’s firm grasp shaking her gently awake. “Hey Emma, what are you doing here?”

Emma yawned rubbing her eyes, “Coming to write up a report for the incident at ‘Game of Thorns’.”

“Did you have to arrest anyone?”

She shook her head, “Still warrants a report. Gold repossessed Mo’s van, it got a bit tense.” She said it quietly even though Lance wasn’t there. She still hadn’t got round to checking the station for bugs. 

He nodded and she took another sip of her now lukewarm coffee grimacing slightly. Then she wrote up a report keeping as unbiased as she could, Mo was in the wrong after all. She then did what she had been meaning to do and checked the whole station for bugs, Lance gave her a few sideways looks but otherwise left her to it. Then Belle rang to ask about who to talk to about getting the van back and she chatted to her about her options and gave her some lawyers she knew who were fairly proficient in this area. In the end it was way too late when she left the station only managing to squeeze in an hour nap before she was up getting ready for her date. Numerous coffees and much under eye concealer she was ready to go, trying to ignore the sick nervous feeling in her stomach. 

Killian was right on time knocking on her door, she opened it and his jaw dropped a little. She wasn’t wearing anything special, well for someone who barely dressed up she guessed it was. She had her hair in a high pony and was wearing a light pink dress which usually she would consider a little frothy for her taste, except that the skirt did this swirly thing she liked so she accepted the frothy. Her makeup was simple in keeping with the dress. “Like what you see Jones? You did say to dress up.”

He smiled rubbing behind his ear nervously, “That I did love, you look amazing.”

She smiled, “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

That was of course an understatement, he looked fucking gorgeous. Skinny jeans, a charcoal grey shirt which showed a generous amount of chest hair and some charms round his neck. His hair was just rolled out of bed perfection and his eyes were rimmed with black. He raised an eyebrow, “Is not so bad the best you can do?”

She smiled despite herself, “Cocky bastard.”

“Love you have no idea,” he said taking her hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles. Fuck she was this close to telling his to screw the date so they could just screw. Instead she grabbed her bag and a shawl Mary-Margaret had bought her one Christmas she had yet to use, and let him guide her out of the loft. 

“So there is like two restaurants in town and I assume you aren’t taking me to Granny’s so would we be going to Luigi’s by any chance?”

He chuckled, “That was my initial thought... until I came up with a better idea.”

She frowned as he guided her to a black jeep parked outside she assumed was his, “I am going to let you know now that I hate surprises.”

“Noted, but you will suffer this small one for me.”

She huffed but it wasn’t real, she was far to curious about what he had in store. They drove out of town a little, then up to the highest point in Storybrooke. It was essentially a big hill with a little obelisk on top. The view was amazing, the twinkling of the town below and the Moon which was almost full lighting up the little harbour and the sea. Up here the light pollution seemed so much less, the stars so much more visible. She got out of the car taking in the view, happy the carpark was gravel so her heels didn’t sink. “Like it?” he asked.

She smiled at him and  simply said, “I love it.” 

He guided her down a little path to a platform, on it was a table set for two. There were candles set around it and even a little gas heater to keep them warm. He had gone to a lot of trouble and she found herself tearing up a little, fucking overtired brain. Killian looked a little panicked, “Love what have I done?”

She dabbed her eyes irritated with herself for getting so emotional then shook her head, “You did this, you did all this.”

He gave her a half smile, “I wanted to spoil you Emma, I wanted you to know...”

“Know what?”

“That I mean this Emma, I’m not leaving, not buggering around. I mean this.”

She nodded unable to form a coherent sentence, “and you set all this up?”

“I cooked all the food, Will owed me several favours one being bailing the sod out of the brig. So he set up the scene, did a pretty good job I think. When he clears up I think we will be square... I thought you might be a little more relaxed if we did something without the whole town watching love.”

Emma couldn’t really give a decent reply, she was so taken aback at all of it not least of all Killian giving a shit about the best way to make her comfortable. As it was, he made the right decision. Killian pulled out her chair for her to sit down, busying himself pouring wine for the two of them. First course was cheese croquettes, which Emma could have happily eaten all night, followed by some kind of Moroccan stew thing with cous cous. It was magical with music playing softly from a little speaker attached to Killian’s phone and surprisingly easy conversation. He made her laugh, they shared stories just getting to know one another a little more. She couldn’t work him out quite yet, but she was enjoying the journey which was nice but odd. Years of being a bail bondswoman coupled with her bad history with men, she was surprised she hadn’t done a full background check on him before she had even considered a date, but for the first time she was going to sit back and enjoy the ride.

She sat on a picnic blanket further down the hill as Killian got their dessert, he promised tiramisu. Emma was happy for the extra caffeine. Of course while she was waiting for him lying back enjoying the view sleep beat her to another fix. She woke up with her head buried in Killian’s chest, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was bleary but she knew what she had done and groaned, “Killian I am so sorry.”

He chuckled pressing a kiss to her hair, “Its okay, you looked like you needed it.”

She looked up at him still leaning against his chest, “I did, sorry. I was on a stake out last night, operation spinning wheel. Unfortunately my plans for a nap went awry when I had to break up another fight caused by Gold.”

“I heard from Will, its okay love. I hope you don’t mind, the floor didn’t look too comfortable so I volunteered my services as a pillow.” He was a little sheepish, afraid he had crossed some invisible line.

She chuckled, “Do I look like I’m worked up about it.”

His answering smile was so warm, then he traced the edge of her jaw with one hand, pushing aside some errant strands of hair that had come loose from her pony tail. She probably looked a mess but the way he was looking at her was as if she had hung the moon. No-one had ever looked at her like that. She looked up at him, the blueish light highlighting his features and she couldn’t stop herself, didn’t want to. She grabbed him, one hand on his jacket lapel the other tugging his neck just touching his soft black hair and she pulled him to her lips. She was worried for a second as his brain caught up with what was happening but then he started to move. What started slow quickly became more furious, caught up in the moment she licked his bottom lip gently and he moaned, fuck it was a beautiful sound. Suddenly he was on top of her, his body between her legs as he kissed her passionately, his tongue and hers exploring each others mouths. Then he was kissing her neck finding the sensitive spot beneath her ear quickly and eliciting a moan from her now.

He rolled his hips and she felt his hardness, it woke them both up. He drew back not stopping but the kisses turned gentler less frenzied, until he rested his forehead on hers. “Sorry love, probably not the time for that.”

She giggled, like a fucking girl, “No probably not... It was....”

She couldn’t find the words and he beamed at her, “My thoughts exactly.”

He gave her another peck and got up onto his knees pulling her up too. “As you were just asleep a second ago, how about I get you home aye?”

She nodded feeling the back of her head, her fears confirmed as the nap coupled with that delicious make-out session meant her hair looked a mess. She did what she could before Killian came back with her shawl, wrapping it around her shoulders. She had to admit it felt nice to be looked after. As they walked back to the car she looked at the scene that was still set, Killian had blown out the candles and turned off the heater. As if reading her mind he spoke, “Already texted Will, he is en route as we speak to clear up.”

“Debt repaid?”

He gave her a cheeky smile, “Probably but I might not tell him that just yet.”

She laughed and got in the car, with much struggle she stayed awake for the ride back. Ever the gentleman he walked her to her door kissing her hand before turning to leave. She couldn’t help but laugh, he turned confused. “I wasn’t planning on inviting you in Killian,” not that the idea hadn’t crossed her mind. “But a goodnight kiss would be nice.”

He grinned waggling his eyebrows, “Just nice love?”

Their fingertips touched, fingers intertwining and he brought his lips to hers. It was slower this time, both restraining themselves. It felt more exploratory, cataloguing how their lips felt on each others, how strong he felt beneath her fingers from his hands to his muscular arms, down his torso which was a tempting prospect then back up to run her nails gently through the scruff on his face. They both pulled away, both with pupils blown wide, wishing for more and not wanting to ruin it by giving in too soon. 

“That was quite a lot better than nice,” she mused a sly half-smile on her face.

He nodded, she saw his Adams-apple move as he gulped. “Good night Swan, does this mean I get a second date?”

She nodded, “I definitely think you have earned it.”

He smiled as if he couldn’t believe his luck, this was what confused her, scared her a little even. How on earth could this man who by all accounts seemed too good to be true look at her like she was the prize? Couldn’t he see yet, or was she missing something? She tried to quell the rising panic, instead focusing on how perfect that date was and how for the first time in a long time she liked someone and it was mutual. He left giving her another little wave as he walked down the stairs which she returned. Emma fumbled with her keys to her apartment, then went straight to bed. She slept soundly the nightmares that had been plaguing her lately largely absent.

 


	11. Secret Plans and Clever Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter, some drama coming. Thankyou to everyone who has commented or kudosed (not really a word but you get what I mean), it means a lot. I am over on Tumblr under the same name if you want to check out my blog :)

Now, Emma wasn’t oversentimental, not the type to imagine skipping through a field of flowers like some cornball movie scene. But syrupy as it sounded she awoke on Saturday morning feeling light and optimistic, like maybe just _maybe_ she was on to something. She got up and pottered around feeling immensely improved from her full night’s sleep before picking up Henry from Regina’s place. Regina wasn’t having any of Emma’s attempt at a quick getaway, dragging her in for a coffee with the excuse that Henry wasn’t ready for her anyway. 

She sat at Regina’s breakfast bar and her friend looked at her expectantly, “So?”

Emma blew out an impatient breath, “Why is everyone taking such an interest in this?”

Regina regarded her, a sardonic eyebrow raised. “You know why Miss Defensively single, so?..”

Emma relented, truth be told she wanted to tell her, “It was perfect. He took me up to the point and he had a full three course dinner waiting, candles the whole shebang.”

Regina looked impressed, “Huh, didn’t know captain guy-liner had it in him.”

She ignored the nickname and moved on, “Neither did I, but it was private and well... perfect. And you know....”

“You can’t stop smiling, this Miss Swan is a first,” Regina was smiling too, so taken-aback by Emma and her apparent infatuation.

A bolt of fear went though her at this, happiness was always temporary at least it was for her. Regina caught the change in mood but Henry was ready so Emma had a perfectly good excuse to exit the conversation hugging her boy close until her began to grumble, “Mom, stop it. You’re being weird.”

Emma laughed the hug turning into a tickle, “I have barely seen you this week, forgive me for being a little overzealous.”

Henry batted her away when she relented while Regina was still looking at her like their conversation was most certainly not over. Emma however was quite happy to let it be, instead she sat down and let Henry and Regina tell her what they all got up to last night, Emma getting back into the good mood she had before. This seemed to placate Regina a little at least and eventually she waved them off. 

Because David was a good and charitable person, he had volunteered to do tonight’s stakeout as well. Emma was relieved, as she felt like she had been neglecting Henry. Single parenthood was hard, once there was a time when she dreamed Neal would come back, tell the court system it was all a big mistake and get her out of jail. Then they could be a family, a happy little unit just like she had wanted all her life, been denied her whole life. Now more practically she could see the benefit of having someone to share the workload however she was a little less naive when it came to Neal Cassidy. Luckily she had friends who took it upon themselves to ease said workload. Emma and Henry spent the day together and later that night Ruby texted her.

**R:Ready for our hike, I assume the little man is coming along?**

She was indeed bringing Henry, it was nice that her friends expected it. From what she could gather from the internet and the other Mom’s at school, in general childless friends weren’t usually this tolerant of parents inability to just leave their children unattended.

**E: Yep thanks, we have had an inside day and I think it is time he saw the great outdoors**

**R: Warning, his presence will not stop the gossip!!**

**E: That was a given**

**R: Just so we are clear**

**E: Crystal, see you tomorrow**

**R: I ‘ll pick you two up around eleven**

God bless Ruby being a late riser when she got half a chance. And tomorrow she could get out of Ruby just what was going on with her. Henry was okay with the hiking, admitting as fun as their day had been a walk wouldn’t hurt. Funny how one day can make you feel a little more on track, tomorrow he would be back at the Nolan’s for the night, hopefully they would see whomever was picking up Gold’s goods soon so she could go back to normal.

....................

When Ruby picked Henry  and Emma up she came baring a hot chocolate for each of them, “Compliments of Granny,” she smiled as she handed them over.

Emma gratefully accepted giving Henry a little nudge to say thank you himself. “Thank you Ruby,” he said in a sing song voice before taking a gulp.

Ruby surprisingly was really into hiking and spent all her spare time outdoors if she could help it, proof positive that appearances could be deceiving. She got out of the car revealing tiny khaki shorts showing her long lean legs paired with a black crop top. Emma shook her head which just made her friend laugh, she went round to the boot of her red convertible and pulled out a pair of muddy well worn hiking boots and a small pack. Emma and Henry were already wearing their boots while Emma was quite differently dressed in some black exercise leggings and a white tank, she carried the pack for Henry and herself.

Henry walked a little ahead of them, occasionally the sounds of his voice carried back to them. He was talking to himself, she suspected voicing one of his tales out loud. Ruby had picked a relatively easy going track, a few hours return. It took her about half an hour of polite catch up to get to the point. “So how was the date with Killian?” She asked about as casually as she could muster.

Emma scoffed, “Well...” She launched into a detailed description of the night, Ruby made all the right noises. When Emma described actually falling asleep on their date Ruby squealed at her, causing Henry to actually stop to check they were okay. She waved him off and he rolled his eyes at the two of them with a look that surely she was suppose to reserve for him and his friends not the other way round.

“Calm down you crazy woman,” Emma said while laughing.

Ruby was giggling holding on to Emma’s arm, “but seriously Em, what in the hell made you so tired?”

“Secret late night police business,” Emma said cryptically.

“Secret late night police business,” she deadpanned. “You forget Emma I did a week in that office and I know that nothing exciting enough happens to mean you need to pull an all-nighter. What are you up to?”

Emma wasn’t going to fuel this fire shrugging and smiling, “Secret plans and clever tricks.”

“Okay Mr Crocodile, what happened next?”

Emma cleared her throat and gave a brief description of waking up snuggled against him and the kiss that ensued. She was quite sure Ruby had cut off the blood supply to her hand with how tightly she grasped her arm. Even sparing Ruby some of the juicier details she felt a thrill go through her at the memory, his lips on hers and the way he felt against her. It was tempting to get lost in these thoughts but Ruby was having none of it, “Tell me you took him home.”

She rolled her eyes, “I fell asleep on the date Ruby, I was hardly in a state for any of that. Plus its too early.”

Ruby was full of sarcasm, “What, are you saving yourself?” She gestured at the little boy a little way ahead.

“Funny, no I just... I will kill you if you repeat this but... this means something. Or at least I want it to, this isn’t just someone to fuck and forget. God, I feel like I am rushing into this and I am headed for another massive fall... And maybe I’m just sick of being lonely, but I really like Killian and I want this properly... like a proper adult thing.”

Ruby looked like a goldfish, mouth open in surprise. When she spoke it was quiet like a whisper, “Shit, a _proper adult thing._ ” She then started to laugh hysterically, so much so they had to stop again.

“Sheesh Rubes, I pour my heart out and you laugh.”

She slapped Emma playfully, “I appreciate the pouring but I was laughing at your inability to call it a relationship.”

Emma made a cross with her fingers hissing, “Away with you demon!”

They both chuckled began to walk again as Henry had gotten a little out of their vision, Emma yelled ahead, “Henry stop until we catch up a little.”

She heard a slightly annoyed sounding affirmative from Henry and soon they could see him standing impatiently waiting. As soon as he deemed them close enough he carried on again. “Relationship is a big word, and in my experience one fraught with peril.”

Ruby nodded, “It ain’t no picnic that’s for sure.”

Emma caught her drift, “So spill. You and Dot seem good.”

Ruby nodded suddenly very focused on the road ahead. Emma could see she needed a little more of a push, “You seem good but?”

Her tall brunette friend sighed, “Its great Emma, like everything I should want. But I miss it”

Emma frowned holding looking at Ruby in confusion, “Miss what?”

Ruby gestured at her with both hands, “This exciting thing you have!”

Emma squinted, “An eight year old?”

Ruby pouted, “No this new love thing, the infatuation stage. Everything they do is new and exciting, everything turns you on, heart racing and butterflies.”

Emma scoffed, “You mean the intermittent nausea, happiness, arrhythmia and shakes?”

“That too,” Ruby admitted. “I just don’t know if I’m cut out for this long term relationship thing.”

“Hate to break it to you Ruby but it has been over a year, you are in one and it is working.” Ruby looked ashamed staring at the floor as they walked. “Look not that I have tonnes of experience with this but... that whole honeymoon stage isn’t supposed to last forever, at some point you stop being so nervous and you start to feel comfortable. Are you bored?”

Ruby shook her head vehemently, “Not bored, I couldn’t be with Dot. She is my best friend Em, and hot as hell. Its not that.... she wants to take me to meet her family.”

Emma chuckled, “And?”

“And, no-one has ever introduced me to their family. I am not take home to mom and dad material, I can’t be.”

“She obviously thinks you are, sorry I thought you were upset because you wanted exciting?” Emma was a little confused at the change. It occurred to her after saying it that the whole exciting thing might be a cover for the real issue.

Ruby sighed, “I am, I just...”

Emma put a hand on her arm, “With Dot you are happier than I have ever seen you in any relationship, more content. If I’m honest Rubes if I could skip to that bit I would. Maybe you weren’t take home material before, but this Ruby, the one who is actually worried about what Dot’s family would think, this Ruby is take home material. Because as someone who is dreading the day when I get to start meeting future partners for Henry, I just want him to feel happy and loved. I want someone who cares about his wellbeing and wants the best for him. You are all those things for Dot and she for you. As for the rest I don’t know spice it up in the bedroom I don’t know, or just bask in the happiness that comes with feeling secure in a relationship because you deserve it.”

When Ruby looked at her again she was smiling, tears threatening to spill, “Thanks... I think I was making excuses. Because I still feel like that silly party girl everyone loved for a good time but not for a long time.”

“You didn’t give anyone a chance at a long time, Whale pined after you for a year after you slept together. _You_ are the only person who didn’t think you were worth it.”

The tears had crested now making slow trails down Ruby’s face and she sounded as vulnerable as Emma had ever heard her, “I love her Emma, I don’t want her to change her mind.”

“Bit late for that, Granny has adopted her.”

They laughed, Emma contemplated how ridiculous it was that her most confident friend was possibly just as self-doubting as her. Ruby calmed down as they walked, “You are going to take your own advice right?”

“Huh?”

“Lots of people would kill to be with you Emma, you just push them away with that whole fuck-off attitude thing you have going on. You are worth letting someone in too.”

Emma nodded admitting an idea she had been slowly coming to terms with, “Maybe you’re right.”

“Had to happen at some point right?”

“You were overdue,” Emma teased.

The rest of the walk was much less emotionally confronting, they sat in a pretty little clearing for lunch. Henry even talked to them, once he had ascertained that the girl talk was over. Ruby was the ‘cool’ aunt and fell into an easy conversation with Henry about school and even prodded him about girls. Emma laughed as he squirmed, still at the age that saw relationships as unthinkable, Emma was pretty happy about this. She even talked to him about the boat trip and saw Henry light up when he spoke about it making her heart soar a little. 

They started walking again taking a route that went past an old woodsman’s cabin, maybe it was once the ranger’s residence, the woods were beautiful around there the floor spongy with old pine needles, like something out of a fairytale. They got back after two, Ruby dropping them home. She gave Emma a particularly enthusiastic hug, which she didn’t often do owing mainly to Emma’s squeamishness at the act. Whispering in Emma’s ear she held her close, “Thanks for this, I know I can be a bit of a pain in the ass. I’m glad you noticed that I needed it.”

Emma smiled warmly as she released her, “I should have picked it up the other day in the diner. Take it from someone with almost identical fears, you Ruby are worth the whole picket fence deal.”

Ruby nodded blushing slightly mumbling out an embarrassed, “you too.”

They left it at that, going upstairs to the apartment. She got Henry to shower and get ready for Sunday dinner with the Nolan’s, she was on patrol so he would be staying there tonight. She had a text from Killian on her phone.

**K: Hello love, hope you are well rested.**

It was simple, sent a few hours ago. She smiled and texted back.

**E: Much better, just got back from a hike with Ruby and Henry**

**K: Lovely day for it**

She didn’t know what to say, not wanting to get into a conversation about the weather. She bit the inside of her lip, deciding to risk bringing up their date.

**E: I had the best time last night**

She held her breath as she waited for his reply.

**K: As did I. To go with my theme of over eagerness, when can we repeat it?**

With her late night stake-outs she felt like she was already relying on the kindness of her friends a little too much. 

**E: I am crazy busy for the next week, could we do a lunch?**

**K: Sounds perfect, I can pretty much dash off whenever. Just let me know a time and a place and I will be there**

Emma was now just grinning, his eagerness being a comfort rather that a put-off.

**E: Great will see you soon then :)**

She sent it and regretted the emoji, she was not an emoji kind of girl. He texted back with one as well so she dropped her unwarranted fears. 

.............................

With Henry there she was spared having to give David and Mary-Margaret a play by play on the date. She left after dinner, and got to her little spying nook by the road. Again it was an uneventful night, she got excited when cars came past (a grand total of three), but none so much as slowed down as they went past the spot. To be perfectly honest Emma was getting a little despondent that they would find anything and wondering what other leads she should be focusing on. Which at the very least killed some time. 

She got home a little huffy, flicking off a text to David for him to read at a more decent hour.

**E: Zilch, hopefully more luck tomorrow**

Then Emma slept, even managing to sleep in. If Lance was getting at all suspicious about the late starts he didn’t mention it. Just grinning benignly at Emma as she entered the station around eleven. When he left to do a patrol she and David talked. “Tomorrow is a week since the delivery, maybe then we will get something.”

David nodded his face serious, “I hope so, my back is really not appreciating all this crouching in the bushes nonsense. It would be nice to get a pay-off for it.”

She agreed sighing, “I am going to start cross-referencing the stock on Gold’s website with what he should have. It might give us some insight into what is being smuggled at least.”

“Great, I am going to have a look at all the judges we could call when we have enough evidence. Looking at his legal past I would say he has a good number in his pocket, when the time comes I want to be able to call someone that won’t tell him we are coming.”

It was a fair point and one she really hadn’t thought about. She wondered what judge Teach was seeing this week. 

When Lance got back from patrol they were both hard at work, he didn’t ask what they were doing. Emma wasn’t the suspicious type but his lack of desire to know what they were doing irked her, that afternoon she locked her computer and took home anything paper based to do with the Gold case. When she was home she dismantled her board, suddenly worried that someone could find it. Her secret spot would have to do for all the information she was accumulating. Even with that she placed a scrap of paper in the pile so she would know if it was disturbed, Mia sat and watched her. Emma looked up at the old cat, “I certainly hope you can keep this a secret little one.”

The deaf cat just stared at her before meowing loudly, it was dinner time after all.

.............................

Another uneventful night had Emma dreading her own watch, to cheer herself up she texted Killian.

**E: Lunch at one?**

The reply was fast.

**K:Can’t wait, grannys?**

She was a little nervous to be so public but maybe she should bite the bullet.

**E: See you soon**

Her stomach was churning, her nervousness at least distracting her from sitting in a bush in the dark in a few hours. She excused herself at one, David squinted at her suspiciously. Emma rarely went out for lunch, even rarer did she not offer to get him anything. She sighed, “I’m meeting Killian for lunch, don’t make a big deal out of it and there may be a coffee in it for you.”

He held up his hands like the idea hadn’t even crossed his mind, and she was allowed to leave in peace. Suddenly as she walked across the road she became aware that she just looked like herself, not that she didn’t always. But she was in what constituted her uniform, black skinny jeans and white tee and her trusty red leather jacket, with essentially no makeup save the lick of mascara she put on as she headed out the door with Henry. 

It didn’t seem to matter as his face lit up as she walked in. He was sat in a booth patiently waiting, she checked her phone, she was right on time. He noticed the gesture and awkwardly scratched his ear as she sat down, “Yeah I might have been a tad early.”

She smiled at his embarrassment and put her phone away. Ruby was over very quickly to take Killian’s order and she was surprisingly quiet for which Emma was grateful, she gave Emma a wink as she went away. 

“I assume you have a standard lunch order as well then?” he asked in response to Ruby not even bothering to ask her what she wanted.

She nodded sheepishly, “Grilled cheese and onion rings, as well as a hot chocolate of course.”

He shook his head, “I’m not sure how you keep your figure love.”

“I promise I don’t eat shit 24/7.”

“And you hike?”

She smiled, this was normal conversation, getting to know one another. “I little, Ruby is the real hiker. I run the trails sometimes or just run, go to Phil’s gym a few times a week when work isn’t so crazy. You?”

“The job can be a little physical but I run and we have a few weights at home.” He chuckled, “Sorry that wasn’t the most stimulating idea for conversation.”

“Its okay, that’s normal right?” She shrugged.

“I suppose love, I can’t say I have really done this before if I am perfectly honest.”

She frowned, “Dated?”

He looked nervous again, “I have had relationships before but... its been a while. And my last proper one was a bit of a whirlwind, I can’t say we really did .” He gestured at the two of them and at the diner. “Before that I was in the Navy and spent a good portion of the year away.”

She shrugged she had a pretty long dry spell after Henry was born which only involved the occasional one-night stand, Jefferson had been normal enough up to a point, Graham had never really begun and Neal she had met at 16 as she tried to steal the vehicle he had stolen and was sleeping in. So obviously that relationship had not involved dates or conversations about workout schedules so strictly speaking she couldn’t judge. Ruby placed their drinks in front of them and Emma raised hers to chink with Killian, “To doing _this_.”

He chuckled his mug of coffee meeting hers, “You are something else love.”

She blushed feeling self-conscious, “Why is that?”

“You just surprise me, just rolling with everything. No twenty questions on my little confession.” He admitted.

She nodded looking up at him sheepishly from under her lashes, “Maybe I am not quite ready to spill all my secrets yet, you seem like you have a story maybe a sad one. It would be a bit rich to ask for it without offering my own in return.”

He tried to keep it light but it was obvious that Emma had got it in one a flicker of pain crossing his face. He deflected waggling his eyebrows, “So there is a story then?”

“Henry wasn’t an immaculate conception,” she said maybe a little _too_ glibly. “Sorry that was probably rude.”

He put a hand on hers automatically she held it, “Emma one day I would love to hear your story and share my own. It doesn’t have to be on our second date though.”

Looking at him she was trapped, unable to look away from the blue of his eyes, the intensity she saw there. She wanted to tell him everything, which was crazy. Like on the boat when she shared her foster care sob story, she felt like he would understand. Not look down on her, just get it. She nodded and his grip on her hand tightened, then as soon as the moment came it was gone as Ruby placed their lunches in front of them. “Enjoy you two,” she winked.

Emma caught her, requesting a coffee for David when she left. The rest of their lunch date was a lot more casual, Killian was funny and she spent most of the time laughing. He talked a little about the navy, and his brother and she started to collate more information on exactly who Killian Jones was. She talked about being a bail bondsperson before she was a cop, he was duly impressed. She glanced up at the clock and realised she was due back at the station, “Shit, I have to go. This was... nice.”

He smiled, “Maybe we can make a habit of it love?”

She nodded pleased with the suggestion. Then they went to pay, Emma got in first and covered the bill, “I can’t make you pay for David’s coffee and this doesn’t even compare to the other night.” Reluctantly he let her, and she went back to the station a little spring in her step. 

The spring didn’t last too long when she was reminded of her job this evening, hopefully tonight would be the night. Again just before dark she trudged out to her spot, wrapped in a blanket with her camera ready she waited. True to Sydney’s word it was a week since the shipment’s arrival and around two in the morning vans that came from opposite directions stopped pretty much on the town line, just beside the lone light that illuminated the old sign welcoming people to Storybrooke. Gold and a few of his workers got out of the van that had originated in town, Emma was already snapping photos. They opened the vehicle, it was Mo’s florist van incidentally which created a tendril of anger in her belly, and started to unload it. Some men from the other vehicle came to help more the stock. It must have been ten or so large boxes, there was no indication of what was in them but from the way they were carrying it Emma suspected it was not fragile antiques. 

For a second Gold was partially obscured by the other van as he embraced a man in a dark hoodie, who in the hell would he be hugging? He was then presented with a large duffel bag which he checked on the hood of the vehicle, Emma zoomed. It was money, a fucking shit-tonne of money. Emma felt a smile creep across her face, they were going to crucify him.

The man he had been embracing came to check everything was in order, his hood slipping down as he did. Emma was snapping pictures and then she saw _him_ , like actually saw him. She had to stifle her alarm, her heart stuttering and hands starting to shake. It couldn’t be him, how on earth did he end up here? She kept doing her best taking pictures as they finished up their business and drove away, getting a shot of the number plate among other things. When they were out of sight she _broke_ , her breathing shallow and laboured. Whatever she had tried to pass it off as before they was no doubting it now, she was having a panic attack. She was having a panic attack because the man Gold had embraced, the man who gave him the money was Neal Cassidy. As in Henry’s father and the ass that landed her in jail for his crimes, Neal _fucking_ Cassidy.

 


	12. You call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a while.... ooops. Super crazy busy time of year for me as people flock to where I live for a holiday while I slave away, so writing has been low on the priority list. Have been scraping away at this when I could, still not sure about it but here we go. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.

Emma lost track of the amount of time she was sat in the brush, eventually she got herself under control. Maybe not completely under control but she no longer felt like she was going to pass out which had to be a plus. She sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, lost and bewildered, it had been nine, nearly ten years since Neal had left her to take the fall for his crimes unwittingly letting her give birth to her son in prison, and he somehow turns up here. Emma felt alone, properly horribly alone. It was two in the morning, she couldn’t call David and tell him, couldn’t call Regina either, they had kids and families.. she just didn’t want to go back to her empty loft right now. She wasn’t sure what possessed her, but the overwhelming urge to not be alone led her to one conclusion.

**E: any chance you are up?**

She sat there after hitting send, she felt stupid and guilty and pathetic. Cursing that she couldn’t undo the press of a button Emma sighed, standing up and dusting the forest floor off her ass. Then got her gear together talking out loud to herself, “Well at least you got some pictures, at least this is another piece of the puzzle.”

She was just getting back to her car when her phone buzzed, it surprised her and she pulled it out of her pocket. 

**K: My status as an insomniac finally pays off. I’m here love**

She could have cried, practically already was. She chose to call him, he picked up on the first ring.

“Are you okay Emma?” He sounded fairly awake so she felt a little less guilty about texting. 

She was silent for a second, what in the hell was she doing? “I... I’m sorry I shouldn’t have texted, its nothing...”

“Its two in the morning love, it isn’t nothing.”

Her voice hitched, it felt like her throat was closing up as tears started to again fall unchecked down her cheeks, “I just didn’t want to be alone.”

“Are you at home? I can be there in a second.” Killian sounded serious, concerned for her and the break in her voice.

“I’m.. in the woods.” It sounded ridiculous and a small laugh broke through.

“The woods,” he repeated slowly. 

“Long story, I’m on my way home now.”

“I will meet you there.”

She put the phone down a little dazed. He would just do that, get up in the middle of the night for her, no questions asked. She got in the car, wiping her eyes with the back of her jumper. Fuck she was a mess, god she would have to tell Killian everything now. Her whole sob story, then watch him run for the hills from a convicted felon. 

With that little gem of a thought running through her head, she drove home with dread looming over her. He was already there waiting when she got out of the car, she grabbed her bag and headed to the door. Killian was stood there in sweatpants and a jersey, hands in his pockets looking worried but like he was trying not to push. Here he was after she called him at two in the fucking morning and worried he was going to upsetShe couldn’t help herself, the walk to her door turning into a run into his arms. She buried her face in his chest as his strong arms came around her holding her tight. She breathed in his scent, exhaling slowly and starting to cry again but now because she felt safe too, because this perfect man was holding her tight and she couldn’t help but let it all out. She savoured the feeling, maybe he wouldn’t want to hold her like this again.

They stood like that for a while, Killian pressing kisses to the top of her head and rubbing her back. Eventually she took a step back wiping her face embarrassedly, “We should probably go up.”

He nodded and she opened the door pulling him up the stairs, part of her didn’t want to break the contact they had. She unlocked her door and put her stuff down, he stood there just waiting. 

 “I’m sorry,” she said simply.

He came towards her, hands gripping her upper arms, “You call and I come running Swan, I am perfectly happy to be here if you need me.”

She nodded no longer able to meet his eyes, that wasn’t something she had ever heard before and to be honest it was overwhelming. Everything about this night was overwhelming. He ducked his head down so she had to look at him, “Hey Emma love, what’s wrong?”

She sighed, she called him, she wanted his comfort she had to deal with the consequences. “Its my ex, Henry’s father.”

He frowned, “My impression was that he wasn’t in the picture.”

“He doesn’t really know there is a picture to be in.” How the fuck was she going to explain this? Killian was quiet letting her work it all out. She led him to the couch and they sat down facing each other, “We had a tip that Gold might be doing something dodgy out by the town line about a week after one of his shipments come in.”

“Its a week today since the last one,” he observed.

“Exactly, well David and I have been taking turns staking the spot out. And today our diligence paid off.”

Killian smiled at the victory, “What was he doing?”

She got out her camera, flicking through shots of the meet. “Its not condemning but normal people don’t do legitimate business in the middle of the night. If I can get a look at what is in one of these boxes then we are sorted right.” She flicked through and showed Killian the picture of Gold hugging a man, then further to a close up of his face. “This man is Neal Cassidy and he is Henry’s father....”

Killian looked at her confusion marring his features, “You didn’t know?”

“I haven’t seen him since he left me to take the heat for some watches he stole nine years ago,” she said quietly she couldn’t keep the shame out of her words. Emma looked down at her hands, Killian took one in his and she exhaled slowly, “He said he loved me, I was young and truthfully he was the first person who ever said it. I would have done anything for him, and we wanted to start a life together. He had stolen these watches when he was working at a jewellery store and stashed them in a locker at a train station. I offered to get them so we could sell them and start over, when I came back he went to sell them leaving me with one to keep for myself. He pawned them alright, then tipped off the cops  who caught me red-handed with a stolen $5000 dollar watch on my wrist. I had no family and only a bad record, that coupled with the legal aid who got my case five minutes before we were up in front of a judge got me a year in jail. Henry was born while I was there and when I got out Neal Cassidy didn’t actually exist.”

She was silent again, if he walked away she wasn’t sure she could handle it. Not sure her heart could cope, it certainly couldn’t do any of this again. Then she felt it, his calloused fingers brushing away a tear she didn’t know had fallen. He cupped her cheek for a second before dropping his hand, her heart sank. Then his arms were around her pulling her onto his lap and cradling her head against his chest. Killian held her tight, she had never needed this before someone to just hold her. She couldn’t find it in her to care, the relief and comfort in this small act was too much. She started to cry again and heard his voice as he pressed his lips quickly to her hair, “Emma I am so sorry. You deserve so much better than what has happened to you, deserve someone who sees the treasure you are. I want to ring his bloody neck for what he put you through.” The anger in his last statement was palpable and she felt him take a breath to centre himself, “I am however grateful you called me. It must have been a hell of a shock love and I would hate for you to have faced it alone.”

All she could do was mumble a quiet, “Thank you Killian.” Any more would start another torrent of tears that she was trying so hard to control. 

They sat like that for a while until Emma had calmed down, and she started to fall asleep. Killian must have noticed because soon he was picking her up bridal style, “Love I assume your room is upstairs?”

She mumbled some vague directions and soon he was laying her down on her bed, she looked up at him through puffy eyes. “I know I have asked too much already, but could you stay.”

“Of course,” he pulled off her boots and she heard him kicking off his own shoes before a dip in the bed beside her alerted her to his presence in the bed. 

Emma rolled over, he just looked concerned, tired but concerned. “I half expected you to run a mile,” she said nervously.

“You told me how you grew up love, I understand trust me I do. If I didn’t have Liam then god knows where I would have ended up.” He leaned towards her kissing her forehead barely moving to say the next words, “I will be by your side as long as you let me.”

She closed her eyes basking in his words then tilted her face up to meet his lips with hers. This was different conveying her gratitude, her burgeoning feelings and relief in one. Slow and steady, he didn’t push and neither did she, god knows she wasn’t up for more than this she couldn’t even muster the energy to get into her PJ’s. They ended the kiss noses touching, and looking into his blue eyes she couldn’t help but imagine falling in love with this man. He had certainly driven all thoughts of Neal out of her head.

They fell asleep like that, waking in the early hours of the morning with tangled limbs and her head on his chest. She didn’t want to move, but aside from the comfort he was providing she felt like shit. So she carefully got up careful not to disturb him. She shuffled into the bathroom and assessed the damage. It wasn’t too bad, her eyes were a little puffy but her skin was relatively clear. She washed her face and then just decided to have a quick shower. She came out wrapped in a towel feeling much better, Killian was sat up in bed running his hand through messy hair. He still looked gorgeous.

“You want some coffee?” she offered weakly. What do you say after a night like that?

He nodded, “I’m just going to freshen up, then call Liam. He might be a bit shocked that I disappeared the way  I did last night.”

“Okay, where do you guys live anyway?” 

“We are renting a place by the water, its not great but it will do. We thought about buying but Liam didn’t want to put down too many roots in case it didn’t work out. Quite odd considering he was the one pushing for us to move here in the first place.”

The last statement surprised her, “Um, is it? Working out I mean.”

He stood up caressing her face a little and smiling, “I would say so, in more ways than I imagined actually.”

He waggled his eyebrows and she gave him a playful slap as he chuckled and went to the bathroom. She dressed quickly and put on a pot of coffee putting some bagels in the toaster and feeding the cat who was screaming at her as she circled her feet dangerously. “Okay okay little fatty, you would think you had never been fed.”

“She looks like she hasn’t, not a fatty at all.” Killian was leaning against the door frame watching her embarrassing little cat conversation with glee.

She left Mia to it, “she eats so much food trust me. I think her little woe is me trick works on half the neighbourhood too.”

She poured them both some coffee and passed Killian the milk while she had hers black. He frowned, “So its either black coffee or the sweetest drink known to man?”

“I don’t do anything by halves.”

He took a sip leaning against the kitchen bench, “You feeling okay?”

“A bit like the earth has shifted underneath me but okay, I have a bit of work to do now.”

He nodded, “figuring out what’s in those boxes?”

“That, and figuring out who Neal Cassidy really is. I tried looking for him but he was a ghost, no records at all. But now I have a picture so at least I can run that through the database, it might give us a clue what they are doing.” 

She sighed putting down her coffee, “I can’t thank you enough Killian, last night I was a mess and it was unfair to drag you into it. This whole thing really.”

“Emma I am glad you called me, it meant a lot that you did. That I am succeeding in breaking down your walls, that you trusted me with this, its been a long time since I have felt like this.” He sighed, “Its not the  time but I want to tell you my story too, I have been thinking about it a lot lately.”

She nodded giving him a wry smile, “What a miserable couple we make.”

He grinned walking over and putting his hands on her waist, ‘’Did you just refer to us as a couple Swan?”

She shook her head laughing, “Trust you to pick up on that, but yes I guess I did.”

Before she knew it he was kissing her again, she could feel his smile against her lips and she returned it. He ended it and pulled back still grinning, “Well I should be off to work.”

Emma nodded, “As should I.”

He pulled on his shoes, as he was walking out the door he stopped. “Look its far too early for this but I have to tell you how wonderful it is to do this, getting up together sharing a coffee.”

She looked down at her shoes more than a little flustered at how much that sentiment meant to her, “Well maybe we can do it next time under better circumstances.”

“I hold you to it,” he quipped and with that he was out the door leaving Emma pondering how she got this lucky.

..........................................

David looked surprised when he saw her enter the office, “You aren’t due in till midday Em, you must be exhausted.”

Emma looked around and made sure they were alone, “Extremely, but... it happened.”

His eyes widened, “Shit, are you? I mean was it? What the hell even happened?”

She smiled, “Well let me show you.” She sat down at his desk and plugged in her camera transferring over the files. She went through the pictured frame by frame narrating the meeting by the end David sighed.

“Well it certainly looks incriminating, and you are right most legitimate business isn’t done in the middle of the night. That is one hell of a lot of money for some antiques, even if we can’t pin anything criminal on the contents I imagine there is something there for tax evasion because I didn’t see any invoices.”

Emma laughed, “no definitely not. We need to check out who the other guys are, that might help to figure out what we are dealing with. For all we know its smuggled antiquities, so we need to run the plates and this guy’s face” She brought up the close up of Neal, “through our system.”

She bit her lip, “And now I have to tell you something that may or may not be a conflict of interest.”

“What?” David looked like he was searching the very air for the answer.

“That guy, that’s who I knew to be Neal Cassidy.”

David looked in horror at the picture, “That’s the guy! oh Em I’m so sorry.”

“It was a bit of a shock last night, I know that isn’t his real name. But maybe he got into trouble, assuming he didn’t have a scapegoat every time, and maybe that trouble is related to whatever Gold is doing.”

“Its worth a shot, I will get on to it. Were you okay?”

Emma nodded, “Killian came over... I think I’m okay.”

David gave her a look that screamed ‘really?’ but said nothing of it. “Go home and get some rest you earned it and because I am beyond happy that we don’t have to keep going out there every night.”

“Me too,” Emma admitted. 

She left and went to granny’s grabbing a coffee for herself and Killian, she wanted to payback his good deed the night before. She getting out of Granny’s when she spotted Liam he was across the road from Gold’s shop, just standing there. She walked over, “Hey Liam.”

He looked at her and registering who she was smiled, “Hello Emma.”

“Any reason you are eyeballing Gold’s shop?” Truthfully she was just hoping Killian hadn’t told him anything.

“Was I? Sorry lass just staring off into space really,” Emma frowned briefly before wiping it off her face, he was lying, Killian must have mentioned something.

Emma decided to change the subject, “Is Killian at the docks? I thought I would get him a coffee.” She dangled the cup of hot coffee in front of Liam as proof.

“He is, probably asleep at his desk. I wont ask what you two were up to.” He smiled cheekily, a familiar look. He wasn’t lying there though, he honestly didn’t know why Killian came round. “Its nice though Emma, he hasn’t been this happy since... well its been a long time.”

She smiled, “I feel the same, umm I will be going now. Its a wasted gesture if the coffee is cold.”

Emma got in the car wondering when would be the right time to push for Killian’s past. He was at the docks most definitely not asleep directing men, among them Will Scarlet. He spotted Emma first, “Hey lass, promise I ain’t done nuthin wrong today.”

“Its only Wednesday,” she joked. 

Killian turned taking her presence in and smiling, “To what do I owe the honour?”

“I bring you a proper coffee, thought you could use it.”

He nodded, “That sounds heavenly love.”

She handed over the cup, “Saw Liam up on the high street, does he know?”

“About?” 

“The investigation, Gold.”

Killian shook his head, “I think he drew his own conclusions about last night, I didn’t think it right to correct him. Is that okay?”

“Oh yeah, that’s fine.” She was confused but shook her head, she must have been wrong.

“Should we go up to my office, unless you want an audience.” Killian raised an eyebrow at his men who were all watching them if not overtly.

“Maybe not, lets go.”

She sat in what must have been Liam’s chair, Killian took his own. “So what did David say?”

“He was happy we wont have to stake out the middle of nowhere anymore. Happy with what I have got, not so happy about Neal.”

“Understandable.”

“Yeah well we are going to figure out who he really is but he sent me home to rest up,” she said explaining her presence.

Killian smiled, “What will you do with all this newfound free time.”

“Probably just some more investigating, and pick up Henry from school... maybe a nana nap.”

“If you aren’t doing nights, maybe I can take you on another date?”

She nodded, “When were you thinking.”

“Well Liam has to take a trip back to the UK on Friday , tie up some loose ends apparently. So I have a whole week with the house to myself, would you like to come over and I can cook you dinner.”

She knew what that kind of offer meant and to be honest she was excited, “Yeah that would be nice. Henry has camp next week so sometime then?”

He nodded grinning like a Cheshire cat and Emma blushed, she wouldn’t think it was possible to feel like this. Only last night she saw Neal, a thought that niggled in the back of her mind but for the first time she wasn’t letting herself get in her way.

.......................................

Emma picked up Henry from school, he was pretty happy to see her at the gates. She had such a good relationship with Henry, based on trust and honesty. Part of her wanted to share about Neal while she knew it wasn’t the best idea. She took him for ice-cream and he chatted away informing her of his day, well days actually. A lot seemed to happen to this kid, or at least he noticed everything. When he was done regaling her with his itinerary for camp he turned to her, “So how about you? How’s operation spinning wheel?”

“Its getting there, look kid I don’t want to lie to you. At the end of this I will tell you everything I swear, but the investigation it just got really tricky.”

Henry frowned then nodded, “I trust you Mom, is it going to be over soon?”

“I really hope so Henry,” she answered really meaning it. 


	13. Unexpected Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I love reading all your comments and get a kick out of every Kudos so keep em' coming. Enjoy!

The early bird gets the worm, or at least an impatient Emma needed to know what they had caught. So she was in the station bright and early so she could see what David had managed to track down. The plates on Neal’s vehicle belonged to a shell company that was fairly hard to link to anyone specifically, so a complete dead end. However the picture of Neal were very helpful, much to Emma’s dismay the next day. He had at least five different identities and was suspected of crimes under all of them. As David explained the aliases he was looking at her weirdly, like he was scared or sorry for her? He led her over to his computer, “You really aren’t going to like this but I did find his real name among all the fake ones.”

Emma was puzzled, “Okay then.” She gestured at him to show her, surely this was a good thing?

He brought up the results screen, there was a mug shot of Neal taken probably around the time she knew him. And his name and date of birth. “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” it came out with what felt like all of the oxygen from her lungs.

David nodded, “It explains the weird hug anyway.”

Baelfire Gold also known as Bae Gold, Neal Gold, Neal Cassidy, Bailey Cassidy. There he was, a list as long as your arm for varied criminal activities. The most recent was possession, about a year back but the charges had been dropped due to accusations of police tampering. “What’s the bet Daddy had something to do with that,” Emma pointed.

“So are we thinking probably drugs then,” David was still looking at her like she might break, but mercifully trying to carry on as if she wasn’t

Emma nodded, trying desperately to stay calm, “Probably drugs.”

David began to talk but Emma barely heard him, “David do you mind if I just clear my head.”

He was a little stunned, “oh.. yeah take all the time you need.”

Emma pretty much sprinted out of the building, then stood on the sidewalk stunned. She felt like she had been hit by a bus, this was a random town it was just luck that she stayed here. So how on earth did Neal have more connection to this place than she did. Only one person knew Neal then, she pulled out her phone dialling Regina, her friend picked up on the second ring, “Hello, how are you?”

“I need, I need to talk now please.”

Regina must have recognised the desperation in her voice. Her response was quick, clear and unquestioning, “Under my tree.”

“Thanks Regina see you in a minute.”

Regina was already there when she got there, she must have looked pretty dazed because in a second Regina had her arms around her with a quick reassuring hug. This wasn’t something they did, Emma must have looked really bad. They sat down and Emma turned to Regina, “Neal Cassidy.”

She frowned they had talked about him before, a long time ago now. “Henry’s biological father, what about him?”

“Also known as Baelfire Gold... he is Gold’s son.”

To her credit she couldn’t have looked more shocked at this titbit. “Bae? But how?”

Emma put her face in her hands, “Sydney’s tip was good, I watched them exchange some goods, still have no idea what it is, for a fuckload of cash. The guy handing over the cash was... Neal. David ran his photo and .... ta-da.”

Regina’s hand was at her throat, “Oh my god, that means.”

“Henry is Gold’s grandson.” The idea made her feel icky all over.

“Does it change anything?”

Emma shook her head it was all she had thought about on the walk over, “Of course not, I don’t owe Neal.. I mean Bealfire, anything. But it makes me afraid, of how they could bring Henry into this.”

Regina nodded, “We all love Henry, we all love you Emma. And we will protect you, if you need anything at all.” She sighed, “Its been so long, I hoped he had found his own life, not got himself mixed up in his Dads one. Do you think he had something to do with Milah too?”

She shrugged, “I wouldn’t know, I can’t say I was a good judge when it came to Neal. But as far as his record goes violence isn’t his style...”

“You are going to catch them at it Emma, and then this won’t be a problem anymore,” Regina offered her hand as she talked.

Emma took her friend’s hand, “Thanks, I just had to get out of there. I feel like such a mess, like one area of my life is sorting itself out and the rest is falling apart.”

Her friend raised an eyebrow, “Killian?”

She nodded, “I called him when I saw Neal. He was amazing, told him about jail, Neal, everything and he didn’t run a mile just listened. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop with him but its my life that is screwing everything up.” She paused, she didn’t know about Neal but she knew his father and he had no problem with violence, “Gold wouldn’t hurt Henry would he?”

“I don’t think so Emma, I mean the only redeeming feature about him was the love he had for Bae.” She shrugged, “Apparently that extended to showing him the family business.”

They talked for a while longer, until Emma felt calm enough to go back. Felt in control enough at least. When she got back Lance was in, he smiled at Emma as she entered albeit weakly. Not for the first time Emma felt guilty about keeping all this from Lance, he had never been anything other than a good cop. But she just couldn’t risk it, that she might be wrong or that she might get another person hurt. 

Lance being there did have its upsides, she got on with her other jobs. Distracted herself from operation spinning wheel and its earth shattering revelations, instead she just did her job. And ignored the overprotective glances she kept getting from David all day. Lunch was a relief, she offered to get David something and she got out of there deciding comfort food would be the best medicine. Granny just nodded at her as she walked in, no need to order. “David’s as well,” she added as the older woman set to work.

She looked around before pulling herself up at the bar on one of the stool’s, in the midst of all this she still hoped she would bump into Killian. But the wrong Jones was there, Liam was coming up to pay as Emma sat waiting for her and David’s food. He smiled, “You should just give up the pretence and move in here lass.” He winked and she chuckled.

“Would save me the walk, or maybe the sheriffs department should move in here instead.”

He looked very pointedly at the array of muffins and donuts on the counter, “Little on the nose I think.”

She laughed, seemed the humour was a family trait. Before she could reply she heard some yelling from across the road. She and Liam both stared out the dusty diner windows to get a handle on where the noise was coming from. It was in fact Robert Gold, Emma narrowed her eyes at him. He was on the phone and he was livid, the blood vessels in his forehead practically popping as he turned an unattractive shade of purple. They could even hear a little of what he was saying, “I just want to know how the fuck this is possible!”

Liam nudged her, “Oh to hear both sides of that little conversation.”

She nodded vaguely, “I think it would be rather enlightening. Excuse me.”

Emma walked to the door of the diner, half the town had stopped to watch Gold’s little outburst. Usually he was so calm and collected, what must have happened to prompt this she had no idea. Emma folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe of the open door regarding her prey. He was swearing about incompetence and then he looked up catching her eye. Emma knew this game, she had played it with bail jumpers, heck she sometimes played it with Henry on the few occasions he played up. 

Her face was blank, expressionless, but her eyes. Her eyes told a completely different story, they told Gold he was being watched, that this break in composure was noted. The look she got back would have rocked other people, it was pure hatred. It was a man surprised, a wild beast in the corner ready to lash out, and she was the idiot backing him into said corner. She didn’t flinch, “Any problem here Mr Gold?”

His face smoothed over, his eyes dark cold pools. “No Miss Swan, nothing but a minor inconvenience.”

She nodded not budging from her spot, he tipped his head to her then carried on his way. Emma stood back from the doorway noting the slight shaking in her hands. Calm as you like she went to the counter and grabbed her goods then paid, Granny was giving her one of her rare smiles. Like Emma was poking a bear in the eye and Granny couldn’t help but respect that. She nodded at the older woman as she left, giving a fairly bewildered looking Liam a small wave as she walked across the road. She supressed a run to the station saving it for the stairs where no one could see her. She marched straight into David’s office and put his food down in front of him. 

David looked up, Lance had obviously cleared out for lunch thankfully. She felt a little wild, and she looked it by David’s quizzical brow, “what happened?”

“He knows David, Gold knows that we are on to him.” A slow smile spread across her face, “and he is scared.”

David leaned back in his chair, “but how does he know, we have been so careful.”

“There is only one thing I can think of... is there any way he could know that we looked at Neal’s rap-sheet?”

David frowned, “Theoretically, some law enforcement agencies will get a notification if you access certain files. If Gold had such an alert on Baelfire, maybe a cop or an agent friend... they could have told him. Wait how do you know?”

Emma sat opposite him opening her brown paper bag and digging out her grilled cheese, “He was having a full on temper tantrum in the street, he looked at me and I knew, I just knew. It changes the game significantly.”

“It does,” David agreed. 

Emma shook her head, “Do you mind if I leave early, I need to secure my place.”

“Secure it?”

“Half our case is there,” a bolt of fear shot through her. “And its a matter of time before Gold figures out... about Henry.”

David physically stiffened, he loved Henry and was the first man to be a father figure in his life. “Surely he wouldn’t.”

“I don’t know, but I have to be ready.” Plans whizzed through her head as she chewed on her lunch.

“We both do, when is the next shipment due?”

Emma shrugged, “No idea. But we do need to wait for the next one before we do anything, any word on how Kathryn is doing?”

David shook his head, “No. I’ll call her let her know we are getting close, I want to get him for everything if we can. I know he can weasel out things pretty well but he can’t if we throw it all at him.”

“Speaking of weaselling out of things, what happened with Teach’s court date?”

“Ah well that is quite interesting actually.” David stood and grabbed a sheet of paper off the ancient fax, “He was a no-show so there is a warrant out for his arrest. Thought I might send you and Lance out to have a look.”

“To  be perfectly honest he might have been gone for a while, he didn’t pick up the last delivery from the dock, it was John Silver instead. I just thought Gold was keeping him away but maybe he bolted.”

David drummed his fingers on the edge of the desk, “Could be. Only one way to find out.”

Emma nodded, “Will do boss. Then mind if I scoot.”

“Scoot away.”

While Lance was away Emma made plans, ringing the local electrical store to make sure they had specific items in stock and hoping like hell that her own stash of gear from her bail bonds days were still intact.

Lance looked happy to get out of the office when Emma let him know what they were up to. They pulled up outside some rundown condo’s just outside the main part of town where Teach was supposed to reside. They knocked but no answer so Emma spent a few minutes getting permission to go inside. While she waited for approval she and Lance stood around awkwardly, which was odd, they never had been before. “You okay?” She asked carefully.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Am I missing something though, not to sound like some silly teenager but I feel a little left out.”

It was perfectly reasonable really, so much of what she was doing lately was secretive and unexplained. She bit her bottom lip, “Its not much, just testing the waters on something. If I had something concrete I would tell you, is that okay?”

Lance shrugged, “It will have to be....”

At that moment her phone buzzed, they had the okay to go in. The apartment was clear, and it felt like it had been empty for a while. The milk in the fridge had been off for almost a week, and there were some dodgy looking takeaways in there too. But in the bedroom, all his belongings were still there, or at least as far as  Emma could tell anyway. So either Teach hadn’t gone far or he hadn’t planned to leave in the first place.

There wasn’t much they could do, they looked in the garage and his car was gone. Emma put an alert on the number plate and they made a plan to interview a few of his known associates and have a look at his phone records. All this could that could wait for tomorrow. She didn’t let Lance pick up the conversation from before, nothing had changed. 

 As soon as they got back to the station Emma bailed and began securing her place. She began by checking yet again for bugs then set up some security measures. This involved a few cameras at various possible entrances and in the living room. As well as a trip alarm that would send her an alert if it was activated. She showed Henry everything when he got home, not wanting to alarm him but she wanted him to be aware. “Look kid, I hope I am just being dramatic.”

Henry nodded, “But you need to be safe.”

“I need _you_ to be safe Henry.” She ran her hand through his messy hair, “I love you and just the thought that what I’m doing putting you in danger makes me sick.”

Henry laughed, “Do I have to give you another hero pep talk mom?”

“Yeah yeah,” she mussed his hair up and then grabbed a little knick knack that looked like a key chain. He frowned at it as she waved it in front of him, “This is a tracker Henry, just in case I can’t get in touch with you.”

He raised his eyebrows and stated deadpan, “you want to put a tracking device on me.” 

Emma nodded, and Henry took the little token with some trepidation. “Am I missing something Mom?”

“Bad people Henry, one or two of them might be very interested in you.”

“Why?” Henry didn’t look happy now and Emma felt a limit had been reached, everything before this request he had taken with no qualms but this signalled danger.

“I am poking around where no one wants me to and.... it turns out Rumplestiltskin has a big connection to your father.”

His eyes widened and Emma gripped his upper arms as she looked into his eyes seriously. “I will do anything to protect you, now the best thing is to put these guys away. I don’t want to scare you but I also want you to be safe, be aware.”

Her boy nodded, “I will let you know if I see anyone hanging around or anything out of the ordinary happens like you taught me.”

Emma gave him a weak smile, “Even people you know, just people you don’t expect okay. You know the rules.”

“Only you Mary-Margaret or David can take me home, unless I call you and get permission.” He rattled it off like he was bored even though they hadn’t gone through this since Emma freaked out when Henry started school. “I’m almost nine Mom.”

She laughed messing up his hair, “Don’t I know it, eight going on thirty.”

Henry dutifully attached the tracker to his school bag and Emma sighed. She was upset she even had to do this, but Henry’s reaction reassured her. He was a smart kid, he trusted her. Any other kid would have freaked out but not her boy. And just for that he got ice-cream after dinner. 

.................................

The next day Emma and David took a trip to John Silver’s place to see if he knew anything about his friend. The plan was to follow him up with a trip to Gold and then to the Rabbit Hole his regular drinking spot but they  started with Silver so Gold couldn’t form his story for him, assuming he hadn’t already. Silver answered after they knocked on his door for a good few minutes, he was angry and obviously hung over as he pulled open the door, “Now what the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Emma wrinkled her nose at the smell of whisky on his breath, he may still be drunk actually. After taking a moment to realise who was actually knocking on his door his anger turned to distrust as he swayed a little in the doorway. “Oh right, crime now is it to sleep in.”

“You’re drunk,” David pointed out.

Silver puffed out his chest ready to defend himself, “Its my home, I’m not littering your perfect little streets so what’s it to you.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Its nothing to us but we would like to ask you some questions.”

Silver swayed a little more attempting to fix her with a stare but he was having trouble, possibly he was seeing a few of her. “And if I didn’t want to talk.”

“Then you wouldn’t have to, but I would wonder why you wouldn’t want to help us and maybe take you down to the station for questioning anyway. Here at least you don’t have to leave your home.”

He considered Emma’s points and grumbled as he turned and entered his ramshackle house, “S’pose you will come in then.”

David gave her a little smile and they followed Silver into a little living room. Evidently Mr Silver liked to tinker, mechanical items littered the house but also there was evidence of a bit of a binge. Empty bottles littered every available surface. “So what can I do for you?” Silver sat back on his well-worn couch and regarded the pair like a man anticipating a tooth removal.

David started, “What can you tell us about the whereabouts of your friend Charles Teach.”

Silver frowned and a flash of _something_ crossed his face but only for a moment, “Not sure I would class us as friends.”

Emma scoffed, “You are known associates, you both drink together, you have half-shares in a boat for gods sake and you both work for Mr Gold.”

The mention of Gold’s name sobered Silver, “Acquaintances out of convenience nothing more. Why are you here?”

“Teach missed his court date, thought you might have some idea why that was?” David asked.

Silver shook his head vehemently, “Probably because he didn’t want to go. I ain’t seen him.”

“In how long?” David pressed him.

“A while, couldn’t put a date on it.” Silver’s face was set, this was all they were getting.

Emma gestured at the room, “Probably because you don’t know what the date is. How long has this little bender lasted huh?”

She was getting Silver angry, sometimes anger made people do stupid things, say stupid things. “Hey,” he pointed a grease stained finger at them. “Wha’ I drink is none of you business.”

“Then what prompted it? From what I can see Teach gone you get a little promotion.”

He shook his head, “No, no I didn’t want no promotion. I have nothing to do with it.”

“Nothing to do with what?”

“Nothing, nothing. Stupid bastard, dragging me into his mess.” Silver was getting upset. “Its not my fault.”

David was softer, stereotypical good cop to her bad. “What’s not your fault John.”

For a second Emma thought he was going to say something but instead she saw fear in his eyes, and then walls went up in its place. “None of this. Its Silver’s mess, he skips out on bail its his problem. That’s all I’ve got for you, can’t do more than tell you what I know.”

He stood and pointed at the door, “Now if you excuse me I have things to do.”

David looked at her questioningly, Emma replied with a small shake of her head. Silver was sobering up by the second and he wasn’t going to give them anything. “Thank you Mr Silver for your co-operation.”

“Hrrmph,” was Silver’s eloquent reply. They took their leave.

Out by the car David had his thinking face on, “What do you think?”

“He knows something but he isn’t telling us. We aren’t as scary as the reason he wants to keep quiet.”

“Gold,” David suggested.

Emma nodded, “That would be my best guess.”

“Well then,” David sighed as he pulled open the car door. “Lets go talk to Robert Gold.”

They pulled up in front of the sheriffs station and walked down to Gold’s shop, he was stood behind the counter as if his only role was a humble purveyor of antiques in small town Maine. He smiled at them as they entered but it was tight, his mind clearly working on the reason they were there. “How can I help Storybrooke’s favourite policemen? I assume you aren’t here to inspect my wares?”

“No not really,” David explained as they stood at the counter in front of Gold. “Your employee Charles Teach failed to turn up for his court date.”

“Oh really,” Gold said with little enthusiasm.

“Really and we were hoping you could enlighten us as to his whereabouts?”

“I wouldn’t know,” not bothering to even look up.

Emma was getting a little exasperated with his answers, “Isn’t he your employee? Does he not have to turn up for work?”.

Some of her impatience leaked into her tone which Gold appeared to relish, “He took some leave when the whole incident occurred. I haven’t seen him since his bail hearing.”

“Where you put up his bail money?” David noted, “Not worried about getting it back?”

Gold fixed him with a sardonic smile, “I have every faith that you will find Mr Teach so my investment won’t be totally wasted.”

“You don’t seem to care,” Emma remarked. He wasn’t worried at all, calm confidence oozed from his very pores. I made her want to hit him.

Gold shook his head turning to look busy with some paper on the counter behind him, “You are mistaken, I very much care about getting my money back. I don’t particularly care about Mr Teach. He was proving to be a shoddy worker lately, causing fights and almost damaging my property.” He tutted for emphasis, “He certainly wouldn’t have got employee of the month.”

Emma frowned, “Well if you hear anything from him, please let us know.”

“I truly will, you are in sore need of a win deputy.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, “And why is that?”

He pouted slightly for a moment before continuing his words slow, “Just whispers I hear, I’m sure its nothing. But there are rumours you might be poking a sleeping dragon as it were, using sheriffs resources for personal vendettas.”

David’s eyes went wide as he took in the brazen nature of Gold’s suggestion, Emma gave him a small smile then replied calmly. “Not sure what whispers you have been hearing Gold. I only ever do my job, I work hard to keep this town safe from criminals and I think you will find that every one of my actions can be backed up should someone question their motives.”

There was a flicker of annoyance in his eyes, quickly smothered. “That is reassuring to hear.”

Emma turned to leave followed by David, she resisted the urge to scream that she was on to him at the door, instead calmly walking across the road to the station. David was quiet but she could see the rage written clearly across his features, when they got to the stairs out of sight of the road Emma simply put a hand on his arm. He let out a breath, “How dare he?”

She cut him off with a shake of her head, “We knew he knew about Neal. But to be perfectly honest I have no idea if he knows about the rest.”

Emma climbed the stairs, she looked around at the top. This case was making her paranoid, she couldn’t sweep for listening devices every day. She bit her lip looking around just to make sure there wasn’t anything glaringly obvious, “I think he thinks I’m just checking out an ex without any reason to.”

David nodded slowly, “You can’t be sure though.”

“Of course not, but I don’t have a vendetta against Gold.” Emma shrugged, “I have never been anything but nice to him, never pushed because I know what sort of man he is.”

It seemed to satisfy David somewhat, it didn’t satisfy her but in the end it didn’t matter. If Gold thought she was fixated on Neal he wouldn’t see her coming for him, even if he did though they had plenty going for their investigation. She couldn’t do anything else about it at the moment, instead she pulled out her phone. “I am going to get lunch,” she announced shooting off a text to Killian on the off chance he was free.

David frowned, “Now?”

“We have no other leads, until we get his phone records back or find his car. He was a loner except for drinking himself to oblivion at the Rabbit hole. I will question the guys there after lunch.” She smiled as Killian replied quickly with a yes, “Plus I am hungry and we are not at all flustered by our conversation with Mr Gold... say it with me.”

“We are not at all flustered by our conversation with Mr Gold,” David parroted back like a petulant child.

“Good, well I will see you after lunch and a quick interrogation.”

He nodded, “you still on for dinner? Mary-Margaret says she misses you.”

“Mhmm, she’s just taking Henry after school right?” David nodded. “Well then I will just go straight to your place when we finish.”

David was a little appeased and Emma grabbed her bag and left. Killian was a little late, which wasn’t surprising given the late notice. She took the time to start writing up notes from today. He arrived smiling but looking a little apologetic, “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long love.”

He kissed her on the cheek quickly before sitting down, a small gesture so casually given but which nevertheless made her blush. “Not long at all, I only texted about fifteen minutes ago.”

“Its bad form to keep a lady waiting.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Good thing I am not a lady then,” Emma laughed. 

He leant across the table as if sharing a great secret, “I think you are selling yourself short there. But I have always loved a fiery wench if the occasion calls for it.” The wink he gave her was so outrageous she dissolved into laughter. 

As if it was a completely foreign sound the whole diner turned to look at them, Emma noticed and tried to calm herself down. Killian frowned, “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” she asked honestly, cocking her head.

“Censor yourself. You don’t ever want to appear to be enjoying yourself in public, its not a judgement Emma. Maybe its some secret sheriff thing.” He winced a little worrying if he had overstepped.

She smiled looking at her hands on her lap, “Its a carefully constructed image Killian, tough as nails single mother who will kick their asses and doesn’t take any shit. Laughing in front of the populace with an attractive man doesn’t quite fit that mould.” 

“I’m going to ignore the compliment designed to distract me... You afraid of breaking your cover?” He said it cheekily but there was a serious undercurrent to the question.

She looked up and realised he understood exactly what she meant. She was disarmed for a second stripped of the armour she used to protect herself, “I’ve spent my whole life trying to control how people see me, like a protection so they can’t hurt me. Until recently every time I was stupid enough to let if down I got hurt, until I came here. But even then its just in private, _you_ make me forget, I guess I trust you.”

Killian gulped, shit what had she just done. Panic began to fill her then Killian grabbed her hand, “I will do my best not to break that trust, not sure if I deserve it but I won’t let you down.”

Emma nodded relief flooding her, “You better not.” She tried to say it casually but it came out a little shaky.

They sat there like that, Emma was unsure whether normal people had this milestone in a relationship. What do you call it when you start to believe that the person you are dating actually likes you, won’t tear you apart given half the chance. It wasn’t until Ruby coughed to get their attention that she realised she had honest-to-god been staring into his eyes for way too long like some lovesick teenager, the shit-eating grin on Ruby’s face suggested that it wasn’t just her. 

They ordered and thankfully kept it light after that, but for once Emma didn’t censor herself. She smiled, she laughed because as their food arrived she had put a name to this milestone in her head as she looked at her _boyfriend_ sitting across from her. As Emma left she even gave him a peck on the lips chuckling as she walked over to the rabbit hole, why break one rule when you can break them all?


	14. Sleeping buick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, for some reason this chapter got away on me. Hope you enjoy it, every kudos and comment is treasured. :)

 

The Rabbit Hole wasn’t particularly helpful, that is she didn’t learn anything new. On the bright side she took spotting Jefferson at the bar calmly, managed to shakily ask him how Grace was doing before enquiring about Charles Teach. Jefferson almost looked concerned, “Old Charlie, usually quite a regular actually. About that time he got arrested he stopped coming in, thought maybe he took it as a wake-up call.”

Emma nodded, “We think maybe he left town then, or at least that is our best guess at the moment. Has John Silver mentioned him?”

Jefferson shook his head, “No, bit quieter but I assume that’s because he misses drinking with his friend.”

“He tried to assert they were just acquaintances when we questioned him,” Emma watched as Jefferson looked at her disbelieving.

“I don’t have any friends as close as they were to each other, so unless they had a falling out...”

Emma nodded, jotting down what he said. “Thanks Jefferson, let me know if you hear anything or if Silver happens to mention anything pertinent. He is probably just sore his buddy skipped town but I need to be sure.”

Jefferson nodded absentmindedly wiping down the bar in an almost laughably stereotypical way, “Will do. And Emma it was nice to see you, y’no like normal people.”

“You count me interrogating you about a missing barfly as normal?” Emma raised an eyebrow attempting to inject some comedy.

“Perhaps not,” Jefferson admitted. “But usually if something happens on one of my shifts David turns up.”

“Oh,” it hit Emma how well protected she had been by her friends. She remembered Ruby mentioning that she usually checked before they came to the bar but this must have been a complicated dance between all her friends. She remembered how many times Mary-Margaret practically forced her to let her take Henry home, was it because Jefferson would be collecting Grace? 

She looked up to Jefferson’s chagrined expression, “You didn’t realise,” he stated.

Emma shook her head, “Guess I’m ready to face it all now.”

“I’m glad,” Jefferson added. “Anyway, catch you in front of the school gates some time?”

She laughed, “I am sure you will.”

...............................................

As per usual Mary-Margaret had outdone herself. Emma shook her head at the food that was being prepared, “You know that this is supposed to be a casual meal with friends?”

Her friend blushed, “Well I missed you so I thought I would put a little effort in, you know um... TGIF Friday.”

“The F in TGIF means Friday Mary-Margaret and please never _ever_ say that again,” Emma laughed.

“Well I stand by missing you,” Mary-Margaret said smiling before enveloping Emma in a crushing hug. “I hate that David knows more about you than I do sometimes... do you want to talk about it?”

She leaned out of the Kitchen to spot Henry who was happily playing with Leo and David in the lounge. “I don’t want Henry to know yet.”

Mary-Margaret nodded earnestly, “Of course, does he have any idea?”

“I told him Rumplestiltskin has a connection to his father, I didn’t say that I had seen him.”

“Rumplestiltskin?”

Emma huffed, “What is the point in coming up with code names if he isn’t going to use them.”

“Oh right I suppose that makes sense, spinning straw into... well you know.” Mary-Margaret mused, “Henry came up with it then?”

Emma nodded, “of course. Thinking of Henry, his birthday. I was thinking horse riding, you know for the ‘knight in training’.”

Mary-Margaret was suitably distracted recommending the father of one of the kids in Henry’s class, but when she returned from writing down his phone number she went back to business. Now however the business was Killian Jones, so Emma told her everything. Mary-Margaret was in heaven, long had it been her ambition to set up Emma with someone much to Emma’s constant annoyance. Not only was Emma seeing someone but he was romantic, almost putting David to shame with their epic first date. Even just descriptions of their lunches had her reeling, and so with tears in her eyes she looked hopefully at Emma, “He sounds perfect Emma, finally someone who might deserve you.” Then her tone changed, “We need to have him round for dinner.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Please calm down, I like this guy I don’t want to scare him off with you pretending to be my mother.”

Mary-Margaret playfully batted her away, “Its going to happen. Also I was planning on doing a spot of hunting next weekend, want to join?”

“You think I’m ready?” After one practice with Mary-Margaret and the bows she was finding it hard to believe she was ready to shoot something.

Mary-Margaret nodded, “You don’t have to shoot anything if you don’t want, but it might be nice to have company and its a bit hard for David to join me now with the baby and everything.”

“I’d love to, suppose David could be a babysitter then?” 

“Yay! I’ll lend you some gear and of course David will look after Henry. What trouble are they getting up to in there?”

Emma leaned back again to survey the group, “Leo appears to be part of some kind of game that involves flying him around the room like a superhero.”

Mary-Margaret’s eyes widened, visions of potential disaster flashing before her eyes, “You know forget I even asked.”

Dinner was great, she felt closer to Mary-Margaret and it was the best she could offer by way of a family for Henry. It was at the end of dinner that she noticed her little boy drifting off, “Maybe its time we take this party animal home.”

She took him home and put him to bed, he went with little protest. After tucking him in and spending much too long watching him sleep she went to the living room. She made herself a hot chocolate and curled up on the couch ready to settle in for some shitty life-time movie until she felt tired enough to sleep. Emma pulled out her phone and saw a few alerts from her security system, she hadn’t even looked at her phone at dinner. _Shit,_ she got up and grabbed her gun. It was the sensor in her bedroom that had been activated, it was only an hour and a half ago. What if they were still here?

She went up, checking Henry’s room first careful not to disturb him. Last thing he needed was his Mom panicking him over nothing, with a gun in her hand no less. That room was all clear so she went to the bedroom, to most people it would look untouched but Emma knew better. She was a little messy but she had a very good memory and her mess _had_ been disturbed. She walked around carefully checking any hiding places before exhaling deeply, whoever was here had definitely left. She calmly checked her hiding spot for all the documents related to the case, it had not been disturbed. She replaced the box and made sure it was secure before going downstairs. She checked the feed from the camera’s on her phone.

Sure enough she saw a figure enter her window on the camera, deftly making their way around her room while disturbing very little. They were thorough, hood up the whole time and wearing black gloves, they checked most of the places people leave valuables before going downstairs. Disturbingly the figure spent quite a long time standing at the entrance to Henry’s room, they didn’t enter probably weighing up the probability that anyone would hide anything in their kid’s room and deciding not. The figure went down the stairs conducting a search quickly and carefully but obviously coming up with nothing. This was no burglar that was for sure. They even pulled out her laptop, and spent quite some time on it before putting it away. Did this mean they were able to get past its security? Their only mistake was when they had finished their search, the figure stood outside Henry’s room once again, then pulled out their phone, in the process the hood fell down. They turned talking animatedly on the phone to someone and she saw their face. She swore out loud. It was Neal, he had been in her loft... and now he knew about Henry. Would he put two and two together?

Emma was suddenly very afraid, the very thing she had been worried about, what if he wanted Henry? She didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to process this, this was never supposed to be a reality. Why couldn’t she have bumped into him again and have him be reformed, moved on and maybe even with someone. Instead he was the same... maybe worse, the reality was she had no way of knowing. 

Emma didn’t sleep, or at least she drifted off for all of five minutes before Henry was standing over her, “Why are you sleeping here? And why are you still in your clothes?”

Emma stretched her head pounding from lack of sleep, “I just couldn’t sleep kid. Do you mind putting on some coffee for me?”

“Okay,” Henry said slowly, clearly completely unconvinced.

She rubbed her eyes then called David quickly as she heard Henry banging around in the kitchen. 

“Hey Emma.”

“Hey David, I have a problem.”

“What is it?” his voice full of concern.

Emma sighed, “Neal was here last night, I caught it.  He was searching my place, he didn’t find out anything about the case but...”

“Henry,” David interrupted.

“Yeah well he knows he exists now, who knows what else. What the hell do I do?” Panic seeped into her voice.

David was quiet for a beat, “What can we do? I mean we just have to make sure someone is always with him, his window is bolted right?”

“So was mine, it didn’t stop Neal. He is a cat burglar since way back, I used to help him for gods sake. I’ll look into it though at least for his window.”

“What about camp, I mean Mary-Margaret will be there, you and I both know she could protect him and do you really want to pull him out?”

Emma felt sick, “I want to yes absolutely, but he will hate me and the only reason he was here was me  and this investigation. He is just as much at risk if I keep him here.”

“So yes to camp and no more Henry wandering off when he likes?”

“No, I’ll let Regina know.” Emma wished she could expand the circle of people who knew about this but it was too risky.

“Are you okay?” David asked hesitantly.

“I spent the whole night sitting on the couch running through every worst case scenario, I must have checked on Henry fifty times. At least we can get Neal for breaking and entering right?.”

David’s response mimicked her own feelings, “Its just not worth it.”

Just then Henry came in the room completely covered in flour, “Mom I might need your help, you feel like pancakes?”

Emma laughed despite how shitty she was feeling, “Gotta go David. I’ll be in in a second Henry.”

“Its going to be okay Emma,” David reassured.

“I hope so,” Emma replied gloomily before putting down the phone and going into the kitchen to help Henry.

She tried to forget, really she did. But she felt like she was on the edge of a heart attack all weekend, not once was Henry out of her sight, except for bathroom breaks and sleep times (that would be a step too far). She tried to act normal and happy, and although a part of her was always happy to spend time with her son she was mentally and physically exhausted by the end of the day. They spent an inordinate amount of time in the hardware store as Emma tried to figure out the best way to make his window more secure. And Emma even managed a small smile when she demonstrated to him why she needed to improve the lock on his window by breaking into his room when the window was locked. Worryingly she had never seen him more proud of her, after she fixed the window she even taught him how to pick a lock, with of course the strict proviso that this skill was only to be used for good and not evil. 

If Henry noticed her overprotectiveness he kept it to himself, even when he found her sleeping on an armchair outside his door because she couldn’t stand to leave him unguarded. Camp was certainly going to be fun. 

Killian had been texting her all weekend, he had cottoned on that something was wrong from her useless monosyllabic answers but he hadn’t got annoyed or made her tell him. Instead sending her ridiculous animal pictures and marvel memes some of which she had shared with Henry. It might have been what got Henry to let her weird behaviour slide, that even when she was obviously worried about something she wasn’t pushing Killian away. 

“So you and Killian are like a thing now?” Henry prodded.

Emma raised an eyebrow, “You might have to be a little more specific.”

“Like... y’no.... together like in love and stuff.”

Emma snorted in a not so very ladylike manner, “Jumping a little ahead of me there kid.” She smiled at her blushing son, “I like Killian, I like spending time with him. I hope maybe one day I can call it that but in the end you are the number one man in my life.”

Henry rolled his eyes at her, “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m happy for you Mom, you’re getting better, letting people in. Even with whatever is happening it the moment.” He looked at her with a knowing smirk she couldn’t help but attribute to Neal. “Sleeping outside my room is a crazy move even for you, you don’t have to tell me if you can’t. I trust you.”

“Please stay like this forever,” she kissed his head. She marvelled at his understanding,  she couldn’t really compare Henry to herself. By his age she had learned to be automatically distrusting of all adults, something that had stayed with her. Not one to give herself kudos, she was glad he felt safe and happy enough to have that attitude as much as it scared her. She started to prepare dinner, “So if I tell you Mary-Margaret might be a smidge hover-y at camp you won’t hate me?”

“I couldn’t,” he said confidently before he narrowed his eyes at her, “How bad is she going to be?”

They both laughed. After Dinner was simmering away Emma helped Henry to pack his bag reading off the schools recommended list but adding some pop-tarts and candy to keep him going, his hyperactivity was not going to be _her_ problem she sniggered. 

.....................................

When Emma dropped Henry off at school she waited until they started to file on to the bus, giving him an embarrassing kiss goodbye before going to talk to Mary-Margaret who was diligently directing students to the right bus. “I assume David talked to you?”

Mary-Margaret nodded, “I will make sure that he is always with someone Emma. I will do all I can.”

“Half of me wants to just take him home.”

Mary-Margaret was momentarily distracted telling a student where to take their duffel. When she looked back at Emma she could see the empathy in her eyes, “Can you guarantee it would be any safer? He broke in for information right?”

Emma nodded, “I can’t, and he did. Henry is a smart kid.”

“You are his mother so I assume he is kinda prepared.”

“I told him what to watch out for, so he is prepared as much as someone can be not knowing what they are supposed to be afraid of... if in doubt scream bloody murder.” Emma shook her head remembering Henry deciding the best way to show its effectiveness was by demonstrating in the apartment last night.

“We will keep him safe Emma.”

“I know,” Emma smiled as brightly as she could. “Its probably going to be nothing.”

Mary-Margaret nodded before getting caught up in a flurry of students. Emma waved as she left, “Have fun!”

She got some coffee for herself and David before trudging up to the office. David looked at her sympathetically, “You okay?”

“Its not even all this,” she said gesturing to the station. “That’s just icing on the cake. Its just missing him for a week, a whole week David. I get withdrawal after a weekend.”

“Believe me I get it, but selfishly part of my issues might be the extra child care.”

“I can bring dinner over tomorrow of you like?”

David smirked, “No romantic plans with Killian.”

“Not tomorrow.” She said cryptically. Truthfully they had plans Wednesday night. She was on call tonight and on Thursday just in case something happened, it rarely did. So she had two nights to fret about what Wednesday meant.

“Well then, I would be very glad of your company and food tomorrow. I am sure Leo will be too.”

Emma smiled and got to work distracting herself from her empty house, every so often she would reassure herself how much fun Henry must be having. Emma had never been on a school camp before, no-one was going to pay for a foster kid or group home brat to go.  She once almost went camping, before that family sent her back to the group home... but she imagined it would be amazing. Emma was sure she would be hearing all about its amazingness in a few days. 

The thought buoyed her through the day until she went home, to a quiet house, which normally wouldn’t bother her. Quiet being kind of a commodity for a single mom but knowing there was four nights of this was a bit tough. Emma reheated some leftovers and sat herself in front of the TV, catching up on her Netflix queue. After dinner she turned her attention to her investigation, it was just background really comparing logs from shipments that she actually had to store inventory. Tedious work and not exactly helpful. She was happy for the distraction when Killian began to text.

**K: Not too lonely I hope?**

She sighed at her empty living room, she was struggling not to just give up and call Henry but the reassuring text she got from Mary-Margaret about half an hour ago was keeping her sane, slightly. 

**E: MM tells me he is having fun. Me... not so much**

**K:Anything I could do ;)**

Emma scoffed out loud at his suggestion, able to perfectly picture the look on his face as if he was saying it in person.

**E: What are you doing?**

**K: Waiting for a certain woman to just give in. Liam left this morning.**

**E:I’m on call so you may get kicked out at any time...**

His response was practically instant.

**K: on my way**

Emma thought she may injure her cheeks for smiling, it wasn’t even ten minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and they stood for a minute just smiling at each other before Emma yanked him in by the lapels of his leather jacket and started to kiss him. She didn’t look fancy, a loose braid, some leggings and her favourite baggy top. But if he had even noticed he didn’t care, pushing her up against one of the support beams and briefly releasing her mouth so he could kiss a line up her jaw to her ear. She moaned when he found the spot behind her ear that drove her mad, making him pull back with a satisfied smirk before kissing her quickly and hard on the mouth once more. 

He pulled back and somewhat breathily spoke, “If we are not careful love you are going to ruin all my plans for Wednesday.”

She ignored him kissing him again with fervour one hands toying with the thatch of chest hair exposed by the buttons on his shirt the other the hair at the nape of his neck. When she had him good and riled Emma pulled back. “Well it wouldn’t be good to be _compromised_ if I get called in.”

“Minx, “ Killian said with a smirk.

She laughed, “So should we just curl up on the couch and watch something?”

Killian smiled, “I suppose so love.”

Emma let him pick something to watch and she grabbed some snacks. When she put them down on the coffee table he patted the seat beside him and before she knew it she was curled up against him with her head tucked under his chin. It was all painfully domestic... and kind of wonderful. 

“So how was your day?” She felt him press a kiss to her head as he asked.

She sighed, “Nothing to write home about. Missing Henry even before I would have seen him anyway.”

“He is a lucky lad.”

She snorted, “Why?”

“Both of us understand why love, he is lucky to have a mum like you to miss him. And you are a brilliant mum by the way.” 

She turned to look up at him, as if checking he wasn’t making fun of her. She frowned, “You can’t really know that.”

“You think I’m taking the piss love, well I assure you I am not. You forget I have seen you with the lad, heard you talk about him, heard him talk about you. You are bloody brilliant.”

She couldn’t help but kiss him, needing to both thank him and tamp down the rising emotion. She ended up completely turned round straddling him and there she stayed having what could only be described as a teenager-esque make-out session. When they finally pulled away giggling slightly at the ridiculousness of it all, Killian cupped her cheek. “I think I could do that all night.”

“Are you sure I can’t tempt you into something more? You know I don’t need candles and romance Killian. And I don’t know whether you can tell..” She leant forward brushing her nose against his ear, “But I really want you.”

She could barely see the blue in his eyes, his pupils blown so wide then the onslaught of kisses all over her face and neck had her laughing (and gasping), “Just for that I am going to make you wait, forget minx I think I meant siren.”

They continued to watch the movie they had completely lost track of, and by the end Emma happily accepted Killian’s offer to stay, she had after all fallen asleep draped across his lap anyway. 

.....................

While the next morning Emma was fairly chipper, waking up in Kilian’s arms was very nice indeed. Coupled with the phone call she got from Henry which although short assured her he was having the best time _ever_ , the same couldn’t be said for David. He looked like a man who had no know sleep in the past 24 hours.

 “Rough night?” Emma observed.

He rubbed his eyes, “He sensed my weakness and he exploited it. Unfortunately he gets to sleep the day away at day-care while I have to work.”

“They are pure evil at his age, Henry used to sense when I had a big day coming up. Perfect sleeper the rest of the time.”

“Mary-Margaret laughed, said I would appreciate her more now. I don’t know how you did it by yourself. I love Leo but he almost had me at the point of crying.”

“I don’t miss that,” Emma remembered being so tired and frustrated and alone she cried on her shitty kitchen floor begging Henry to just sleep, feeling like a complete failure and without someone to reassure her it was all going to be fine. “Did you want me to stay tonight, let you get a proper sleep?”

David smiled, “Only if you are sure.”

“Completely,” Emma replied confidently. “Anyway Henry called this morning, having the time of his life”

......................................

Later that day Emma joined David and baby Leo, Pasta bake in hand. One day and somehow the house looked like a bomb had hit it. After raising an eyebrow at the scene before her David began to tidy up while Leo played on his mat and Emma reheated the food. Dinner was nice and long after David sat down on the couch after putting Leo down to bed he himself was out like a light. Emma put away the dishes, covered him with a blanket and went into the spare room getting out her book and reading until she herself actually felt like sleeping. 

Leo certainly wasn’t in the mood for sleep when he started balling at one in the morning. Emma groaned and got up picking up the little man and rocking him gently in her arms. It turned out that soothing crying babies was something you never quite forgot. The wailing had woken David up too and he stumbled in looking dishevelled. Emma shook her head, “I got this, go get some sleep.”

He nodded, too tired to argue. Emma chuckled as he shuffled off to bed whispering to the calming baby in her arms, “He has had it too good for too long huh little one.”

To be fair Leo went back to sleep after that and when Emma went into his room at around six he was sitting up quite awake as if waiting for someone to come and get him. She scooped him up in her arms nuzzling his nose with hers, “You done torturing your Dad now little man.”

She took the baby into the kitchen and put him in his high chair while she made breakfast, occasionally chatting to the little boy. When David came in she was attempting to feed him some of the homemade baby food from the fridge while sipping at her coffee. David smiled at the two of them and Emma pointed at the pot, “Coffee is hot.”

“I can’t tell you how much I owe you for this, I feel like a different man.”

Emma shrugged, “He was only up the once.” She tuned to the chubby bubba in the chair and started to talk to him bopping him on the nose as she talked in typical baby voice, “Not nearly as evil as Henry, no no you aren’t.”

David laughed as he poured himself a cup of coffee, eyes widening as he noticed the bacon buttie on the bench. “You have shown me up completely.”

Emma shrugged, “I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it a little, I miss Henry being that little sometimes... not all the time obviously. But the older he gets the less he is going to need me, and he is kinda all I have.”

“Well that’s a lie if I ever heard one,” David said clearly unimpressed.

Emma shrugged, “You know what I mean, I love you guys and you are pretty much family but at the end of the day you have a family.”

David shook his head, “Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours. I promise you whether Henry goes to college on the other side of the country or moves away I will always be here for you, _always_.”

Emma nodded, “I wasn’t fishing for anything.”

“I know which is all the more frustrating, don’t you say anything like that to Mary-Margaret.”

Her heart clenched at the thought, she hadn’t meant to be hurtful but inevitably that is what it would be. She bit the inside of her cheek, self-pity felt awfully selfish sometimes. David didn’t hold it against her, “At any rate Henry isn’t going anywhere for a while, Leo make you clucky at all?” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Don’t you start on me too.”

He held up his hands pleading innocence, “I said nothing. Just innocently enquiring.”

“If I’m honest David I hadn’t thought I would have opportunity. I wouldn’t do it on my own again that’s for sure but until... I mean I didn’t think I would... Its too early to think about anyway.”

David was smiling at her wiping brown sauce from his mouth as he chewed a mouthful of his sandwich, basically letting her dig a hole. “So what you are saying is with the right person...”

“Maybe, yeah. If I found the right person then maybe.”

Her red face and admission seemed to placate him but she didn’t miss his amused grin as he finished his sandwich then got Leo ready for day-care. Emma couldn’t even believe the conversation had taken place, how she had entertained the idea at all. She felt a little sick, how had she got this deep? She left the house as fast as she could. Tonight she had a date with Killian, she needed to stop these thoughts from plaguing her all day, needed to stop imagining Killian as more than he was at the moment. They hadn’t even slept together for fucks sake.

She decided a hot chocolate would make her feel better so she stopped at Granny’s to grab herself one as well as a coffee for David and Lance who was back in today after a weekend with his friend Arthur in a town called Camelot about an hours drive away. He would no doubt be a grump today as he often was after visiting. She told him once to cut his losses and leave, she couldn’t understand why he would put his heart through the assault that was being in love with your best friends wife with no intention of doing anything about it. He had merely shook his head, spouting some nonsense about them needing him, that he couldn’t do it to either of them.

In truth Lance looked worse than usual she gently placed the cup of hot coffee in front of him, “Rough weekend?”

He looked up at her guiltily, “Sometimes Emma I wish I was strong enough to say no.” He noticed the cup, “Oh god you are a life-saver. I don’t think I deserve your kindness, self imposed misery and all.”

She shrugged, “Just don’t tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold.”

He chuckled softly and she went to place David’s coffee on his desk, he hadn’t made it in yet. When she looked back he had a faraway look in his eye, he took a sip of coffee then looked down at the cup like he was almost... upset. Emma frowned, she was sure that was how he took it, soy because he was a little lactose intolerant and with a shot of hazelnut. 

 Not long after David came in, yelling a quick thanks from his office, they got a call from a neighbouring towns sheriff, saying they may have found Charles Teach’s car. The town in question called Briarwood was over an hour away, Emma and Lance got the pleasure of going out there. They pulled up outside a little sheriffs station in a standalone building on the main drag. There were a few police cars outside and judging by the look of the town as they drove in it was a little more populated than Storybrooke or at least a lot bigger. The woman at the desk, a portly older lady who was knitting a ghastly pink confection turned her perfectly coiffed white hair and yelled for “PHILIP!” before turning back to them and regarding them from her half-moon spectacles as if she wasn’t convinced by the badges they had proffered already. 

Philip materialised quite quickly shaking his head, “Mary you could call my phone, or send them through.” He was English, a soft posh accent. She couldn’t help but compare it to Killian’s and decide it was not nearly as nice.

He looked at the two of them quizzically, Lance leaned forward hand outstretched, “Hi I’m Lance Knight and this is Emma Swan, we are the deputies from Storybrooke.”

Recognition dawned on his and he shook Lance’s hand before doing the same to Emma, it was a firm handshake which made Emma like him at least a little more. “Sorry Mary should have sent you right through, should I just show you the vehicle first?”

“First?” Emma frowned.

Philip went to open his mouth then closed it wiggling his head around like he was weighing something up, “Yeah its easier if I just show you. You want a ride or just want to follow?”

Emma made the decision before Lance could open his mouth, “We will follow thanks.”

Philip led them just out of town before turning onto a dirt road trail before stopping the car. They parked behind him and got out, he walked to the side of the road and pointed at the undergrowth. Within it you could just make out the back of a car. “A local noticed it on the weekend, they checked there wasn’t anyone in it but otherwise left it.”

Emma hopped down the ditch at the side of the road before climbing up into the bush to inspect it closer, “There aren’t any plates, how did you figure out it was Teach’s?”

She could hear the smugness in his voice, “Ahh well, there is no plate or registration but under one of the seats was an old receipt for the registration and we ran it through the computer and the alert came up.”

Emma nodded to herself before climbing into the car, growth around the car made it look like it had been there for a few weeks and inside there wasn’t much in there to write home about. To all intents and purposes the car had been cleared out, not very well it seems. She yelled out the open car door, “Aside from the receipt, you guys bag up anything else?”

“There wasn’t anything to bag up really, it even looked clean.” His voice was getting closer and he appeared at the car door, “I wouldn’t have thought much of it really, just some idiot dumping a car except...” He leaned forward and pointed at the dash where she could see scratched plastic then ignored most polite rules of personal space and flicked open the hood. Excitedly he got out not talking again until he was at the front of the car, “For those.”

Emma sighed at his enthusiasm and got out to see was he was talking about, there too was just scratch marks, “someone got rid of the VIN numbers so it would be hard to identify.”

“Exactly,” Philip said looking immensely proud of himself, “I thought it was a bit more effort than people usually go to so I searched the car and found the receipt, it was partially hidden by the carpet in the car.”

Emma bit back a sarcastic remark about his superior investigation skills instead nodding, “Has the area around here been searched?”

“For what?” Philip frowned.

“The guy who owned the car, who skipped out on his court date. Asked around town or in the immediate area?”

Philip shook his head, “Figured if he dumped it, he wasn’t going to stick around.”

“Probably but best to check, mind if we do or would you rather?”

Phillip shook his head, “No problem, I can help.”

Emma smiled, he was obviously a good guy. Emma needed to learn to be a little more forgiving, if this town was as dull as Storybrooke, Gold excluded, she would almost be as enthused at even a little detective work. Philip offered to ask at the properties closest to the car and Emma and Lance headed back to town. 

“What do you think?” Lance asked.

Emma pouted thinking it through, “I don’t know. I don’t think Teach was exactly flush with cash so dumping a perfectly good car was an odd choice, why not sell it and get some money for another. I mean the alert only went up last week, he could have sold it with no issue anytime before that. But that’s just what I would do, Charles Teach isn’t me.”

Lance nodded, “He must have had a ride already lined up then.

“Unless he didn’t leave.” 

Emma didn’t mean to sound morbid but the murders following Gold around had her thinking a certain way. Lance didn’t seem to take it that way anyway, “I can’t imagine he is stupid enough to be hanging around here.”

They went into every shop and restaurant, no one had any recollection of seeing Teach. When they went into the bar Lance went to use the restroom, Emma questioned the bartender. “Have you by any chance seen this man?” 

Emma held up Teach’s photo, the man shook his head. She went on the describe his manner, his car and why they were looking for him but to no avail. On a whim Emma pulled up an old photo of John Silver from his Facebook page, “What about this guy?”

The man frowned, Emma showed him a few more photo’s. The man nodded, “Yeah, miserable guy. Held his liquor well until he didn’t. Had to have him kicked out, almost called the police but he seemed like he had a bad enough day.”

She got his contact information in case she needed to call him, then walked outside waiting for Lance. She called David, “Hey we have his car it was cleaned out, someone tried to remove all the identification but did a sloppy job. The deputy here found a receipt and traced it back to our man”

Lance came out and she mouthed ‘David’ to him, he motioned that he would meet her at the sheriffs station, as he walked away she started talking again. “No-one in town recognised him, the Briarwood deputy is checking the properties around where the car was dumped but it looks like it was a while ago.”

“I can feel a but coming on,” David replied.

“But I asked the bartender if he had seen Silver on a bit of a whim, and he had.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, drunk and miserable was his description.”

“Hmm, well we will have to follow that up then. It doesn’t seem likely that Silver hasn’t seen him but managed to be in the exact town that his car got dumped.” She heard shuffling papers in the background, “Talk to Silver tomorrow, might be worth bringing him in actually.”

“Will do boss, we are probably going to head back now assuming that Philip the sheriff here doesn’t have any major news.” Emma doubted it, she had a feeling in her gut that didn’t bode well.

She meandered back to the sheriffs station, this time the lady at the desk let her through and she walked in to the main office. Lance was talking to Philip, she joined them but neither looked happy. “I talked to a few of the properties, no-one saw anything. They remember the car turning up a few weeks ago but hadn’t got round to doing anything about it.”

Emma  nodded, “It was good work, finding us.” She looked at Lance and for the wierdest reason decided not to tell him about Silver, he would find out tomorrow anyway. “We should be going anyway, nice to meet you Sheriff.”

She shook his hand again, “I’ll let you know if anything else turns up.”

Lance followed her out, “So another dead end?”

“Another piece of the puzzle I guess, hey I don’t know why but I have this feeling something bad might have happed to Teach.”

He looked surprised for a second, then his face showed a hint of anger, it was gone before she could really register what it was and whether it was even directed at her. “You think someone might have hurt him?”

“I don’t know but it just doesn’t feel right. I’ll look into any vehicle purchases in the area but...”

The ride back was okay, Lance recounted his weekend in excruciating detail. She merely shook her head at him while feeling more and more guilty about not telling him everything. It was pretty much home time when they got back and nervousness started to creep up on Emma. It was date night finally and it was of course stupid to be nervous. Only two nights ago they fell asleep in each others arms, but this was different, deliberate. And the anticipation was killing her, or more accurately if had turned her insides into a rolling storm, her mind into a tornado of worst case scenarios.  David winked at her as he wished her a good night, she merely scowled in return. Showtime.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So big date next time and a little angst to come just warning you :)


	15. Consequences for the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek bit of a delay. This chapter was a bit of an arse, but as am now pretty much done with the next chapter it seemed like I should just get over my umming and ahhing and just post it. Hope you enjoy it and as always your kudos and comments are much appreciated (and treasured)

Showering was the first order of business, it calmed her a little and more importantly allowed her to shave her legs. When Emma stepped out of the shower she breathed deeply trying to stop being so nervous, she had already slept next to Killian, she had already made out with Killian. This was more, undoubtedly more but never in her years had she ever had so much pressure put on it, she wasn’t even this bad with Neal... Admittedly that was in the back of her bug.

She dressed in her best lingerie and blow dried her hair leaving it loose around her shoulders. No matter how nervous she was, Killian could not know. He couldn’t know that she spent forever deciding how much makeup looked like she wasn’t trying, or what outfit meant sexy but comfortable. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a little, biting her lip with indecision. Emma wore black leggings and a thin loose off-white jumper that fell just below her ass, as she pondered the appropriateness she realised that all this was just for her benefit. If Killian was worried about what she wore he wasn’t the man she thought he was, but this outfit at least would make Emma feel comfortable. After continuing to ponder this for much longer than was excusable it occurred to her the she had quite frankly lost her bloody mind.

She picked up some wine and went to the address Killian had texted her, it was a cute little house. Near enough to the water that they probably got a peek, obviously a rental from the plainness of the yard. You don’t bother landscaping if you don’t get to keep it. One day Emma thought idly to herself, one day I will have a place with a yard all of my own. She shook herself, now was not the time to start imagining futures.

She was about to knock on the door when Killian opened it, he grinned at her. “Sorry I heard you pull up, I just couldn’t wait.” He took her in a little puff of what she would have guessed was astonishment before speaking, “Emma you are gorgeous.”

She looked down at her toes, too embarrassed by the sincerity in his voice to stare any longer into his eyes. “Thank you, you look pretty good yourself.”

“Pretty good? I think dashing is probably the word you were looking for,” she caught his smirk and couldn’t help but wipe it off his face with a kiss. It was quick but it was passionate, a promise of later on both their lips.

After pulling himself together Killian showed her in to the house. The house was a little sparse and practical, not at all surprising for two men who had just recently moved there. Few mementos were scattered around, a picture of Liam and Killian as children, pictures from their days in the navy and some of the two of them on what looked like Killian’s boat. Otherwise there was some nautical nick-nacks for decor and not much else. He watched her inspecting the place, “So what do you think?”

“I think I can’t believe I haven’t been here already, and that you were an insanely cute kid.”

Killian scratched behind his ear nervously and led her to the window, “This is my favourite bit really.” 

It was the view of the water Emma had expected, beautiful and calming. Emma relaxed leaning back against Kilian’s chest, “Its lovely.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “Glad you like it love.”

While she could have stood there all night her stomach had other ideas grumbling loudly. “I will take that as a cue to get you some dinner,” Killian laughed.

Emma blushed a little then sat at the breakfast bar while she watched him finish dinner. He appeared to have made ravioli and popped them in hot water while he reheated a sauce. She watched impressed as he whipped a little garlic pizza out of the oven and placed it on a plate in front of her. He winked, “A starter if you will.” 

They both took a piece and he went back to stirring his sauce, “This is very impressive. And a good move Jones. The way to my heart is indeed my stomach.”

He laughed, “Good, I would hate to have wasted my talents.”

She rolled her eyes half-heartedly and her eyes found the picture of Killian and Liam as boys, “Can you both cook? I mean can Liam cook like this too?”

“God no, I learnt to stop him cooking” he laughed. “Got sick of being fed cheese on toast and packet meals. I suppose I find it therapeutic while Liam just sees it as a means to an end.”

“You are quite different, it must be nice...” Emma mused. She was a little jealous that Killian had someone, he went through a lot like she had but at least there was someone around to look after him. 

Killian watched the emotions play out over her face, “I have been lucky I suppose, he took up the mantle of guardian pretty well. But Liam never has been able to let go of his protective streak, I’m still the younger brother, needing to be looked after. I was grateful for it some years back I guess but now... anyway he thinks we moved here for me and I think we did for him. So he could find something else, ideally something that isn’t mollycoddling me.”

“So which one is it?” Emma asked honestly, she was getting a little too attached if this was just a short term thing. Until they had sorted themselves out.

Killian shrugged checking the ravioli then grabbing another slice of pizza, “Maybe both. I... well I went through some stuff and while I thought I was okay, being here and if I’m honest meeting you Emma... I _did_ need this, a new life, a new career, actual tangible goals. I didn’t realise how much I was drifting, Liam on the other hand might just go back. He was itching to leave England, but we have barely been here a few months and he is already making trips back.”

Emma had barely paid attention to that last part, “Me?”

He smiled, shaking his head. “You don’t see love do you, I didn’t think I would even really look at another woman again before you. Now all I want is you.”

It was a lot, enough to make her bolt a hundred times over, but she held herself in place and despite her racing heart managed to meet his eyes. Fuck he was gorgeous and somehow even just for a little while he was _hers_. When she spoke her voice was small, “I want you too, I mean me too. I mean...”

He leaned over the bar and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, it was a promise. This one would stay was all she could think, maybe this one will stay.

Dinner tasted even better than it smelt. “Well Jones if you ever need a fall-back career.”

“Very kind of you love, I’m not sure I’m that good. Maybe my meals are best saved for the people I care about.”

He blushed and shoved food in his mouth just as Emma did, why on earth was her heart beating like this. She took a deep breath, willing herself just to enjoy dinner. Forgetting whatever pressure she had put on herself for later she just started talking. In the end the food was long finished but they were still deep in conversation. They shared, they laughed together, Emma even gave up rolling her eyes at him for a while. Eventually Emma attempted to help him clean up but as she started to  rinse off plates his arms came around her waist, “No love I’m afraid I will have to stop you there.”

She chuckled but it soon turned into a gasp as he started to kiss her neck, she leaned back into him rubbing up against him and being rewarded with a growl. He spun her round and his lips were hard on hers, devouring her, she needed to be closer, needed more...

He seemed to interpret her grasping his shirt with fervour and responded by picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Such an unexpected move had her giggling as he took her to what must have been his room. “None of that love, I’m wooing you here,” he said with faux annoyance.

“You are ‘wooing’ me?” This man seemed to be from another time not just another country.

He dropped her onto the bed and she began to giggle again, “Is it working?” He raised his eyebrow in that delicious way he did. She pulled him down on top of her suddenly unable to resist him but sick of talking. Her hand found the uncovered skin on his back where his shirt had ridden up and he started to kiss down her neck again stopping when he reached her jumper. He looked up as if asking permission and she merely smiled in return. In a second her jumper was being hoisted over her head and thrown somewhere in his room. He resumed his kissing while peeling off her leggings. For a second he just stared at her, the matching underwear was a good idea, before kissing her more tenderly this time. 

“You are perfect Emma Swan,” he whispered as his hands found her curves. 

She felt herself flush then gestured to his still-clothed state, “Maybe time to catch up to me here Jones.”

She helped him get a little more undressed and soon enough she was sharing his earlier reaction. She hadn’t really had sex like this before, never felt this safe and treasured but later when he was curled behind her, his hand resting lightly on her bare belly, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

....................................

For the briefest second she was confused when she woke up before she registered the warm body beside her. She turned over to look at Killian. The curtains were light and the sunlight was more of a glow, not one to consider herself sappy she still marvelled at how beautiful he was. She scooted closer to him and he stirred a little. After a while even opening his eyes, “Hello love,” he said with a bleary voice.

“Sorry just being a creep,” she chuckled pushing his hair back a little just to feel it between her fingers.

He smiled his own hand stroking her hip, “Anytime.”

They kissed slowly, lazily but shit if she wasn’t falling for him before she was crashing now. She couldn’t remember feeling more secure with anyone, it normally would have scared her but it was exhilarating. Eventually they dragged themselves out of bed and Killian made them breakfast, regaling her with tales from his navy days acting them out overdramatically, spatula in hand.

“You would have me believe you were battling pirates at the end of your cutlass the way you go on,” Emma laughed.

“Maybe I was,” he grinned. “Battling the scourges of the sea to rescue the princess.” 

He planted a kiss on her lips and she shook her head, “In what world am I the princess? I think I’m the pirate that turns you bad.”

He laughed loudly and a lightness took her heart, she smiled as he started to kiss her again. Breaking it only to stop the eggs from burning. 

After breakfast he started on the dishes forbidding her from helping, “Well then, can I use your shower?”

“Absolutely, towels are in the cupboard next to the bathroom.”

This shower was different from the one she had just hours ago. No longer anxious instead Emma was happy and content. She was quick just a cursory wash before getting changed in Kilian’s room. She scrambled round on the floor trying to find the bits of clothing he had flung around the room chuckling when she found her jumper hanging half on his dresser. She pulled it over her head before looking at what else was on it. There were a few colognes and a little box she assumed would contain cufflinks or other jewellery but her eye was drawn immediately to the picture there, it was pushed face-down perhaps knocked by her jumper. Emma restored it to its upright position before looking at the picture there properly. It was like time froze as she took it in, her stomach dropped, her blood ran cold. Killian chose this moment to open the bedroom door, “You ready love? What time do you need to go to work?”

He looked confused when he met her eyes. She was still holding the picture in her hand and had no time to collect herself. Maybe it was because of this Killian got the full brunt of upset, angry and confused as hell Emma. She went with an emotion she could best articulate, “You fucking liar,” she spat at him, her vitriol surprising even her.

“Emma what...?”

She cut him off, “This whole time, I have been confiding in you about my investigation like an idiot. You were the first one I called when I saw Neal.” Her voice cracked a little, “And this whole time you knew, this whole time it was a con?”

“Knew what?” She ignored the surprise on his face, it had to be a lie she was too upset to distinguish.

“You want me to believe you just happened to settle here, a whole fucking country and you choose Storybrooke. Was I part of the plan or just a convenient source of information?”

He looked stunned holding up his hands, “Love you are scaring me.”

“Love? You don’t get to call me that anymore! I should have trusted my instincts and kept you out Killian. I knew you were too good to be true.... bet I was easy to play.” She was crying now wild tears falling carelessly down her cheeks, “I told you everything, I shared everything. Things that hurt me and you just conveniently forgot to mention Milah Gold.”

She brandished the photo of Killian his arms around an older Milah than she had seen like a weapon. “Milah what?” he frowned.

“I was so stupid to think...” She stopped herself not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing any more. Emma marched past him grabbing her handbag and went to leave. He grabbed her arm before she could get out the door and she practically hissed, “You don’t get to touch me.”

He let go as if burned, “Emma I...”

“I don’t want to hear it, you have heard quite enough about my little sob story and you had plenty of time to tell me that you knew about her and why you were here. Instead you played me, used me. You let me trust you Killian, you let me..”

She couldn’t say the word and before he could reply she was out the door, she wasn’t really in a fit state to drive but she managed to go a little way until she was right in front of the water. Then finally she just let go, sobs wracked her body. And a familiar thought crossed her mind, ‘People like you aren’t supposed to be happy.’ She tried to calm herself, finally resigned to her misery. Some people get nice things like Mary-Margaret and David. Emma was broken, always was and always will be. Finally she had learnt her lesson, it wasn’t a good thought but it calmed her all the same. She wouldn’t let this happen again, she wouldn’t let anyone else in to do this kind of damage.

It was like she changed, the practical part of her brain kicking in. David needed to know, judging by that photo Killian was probably the boyfriend at the time of Milah’s death, so did that mean he was implicated (the thought made her sick) or just using her to get to the killer. Either way there might be consequences for her idiocy for the investigation, the consequences for her heart were a little harder to fathom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :(


	16. Every town has its ups and downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite as long with this update :)  
> Hope you enjoy, not an awful lot of Killian in this chapter (for reasons) and still a wee bit angsty. I love all comments and kudos (hint hint), Enjoy ;)

After half an hour of composing herself Emma summoned the strength to call David. She organised to meet at his place. He got there first and her face must have said it all. “What the hell did he do?” David growled.

“First coffee then explanations,” she said tiredly.

Emma tried to focus while David got the coffee and soon enough there was a steaming cup in front of her. She took a sip, the scent alone making her feel a little better. David was impatient, too impatient to wait for Emma to be ready to talk about whatever had caused her to turn up red faced and puffy eyed. “What happened?” He demanded.

She sighed tears again pricking her eyes, “I stayed last night at Kilian’s, this morning I was getting dressed. There was a photo on his dresser pushed face down, probably so I wouldn’t see.” The thought had only occurred to her _then_ and her gut twisted, “It was Milah Gold.”

Whatever David was expecting it wasn’t this, his face contorted into confusion, “How?”

“Its too big a coincidence for him to be here. And in the photo they had their arms around each other, he must have been the partner, the man Milah was seeing when she died. And now he is here, so I figure he is either looking into her death himself or..” she trailed off unable to bring herself to say it.

David put a hand on hers, “Emma he could still...”

She cut him off, “Don’t say it David. I don’t need the pity and I really can’t have that conversation right now. I don’t think he was involved.. he _can’t_ be, I can’t be that wrong. So he has got to be investigating him for himself, but he played me David. All this time and he couldn’t have volunteered that little titbit, ‘oh by the way Gold’s ex-wife was my girlfriend.’ Instead he let me tell him everything David, everything. About myself, this investigation, all of it.”

While she loved David he was ill-equipped to deal with the scale of emotion Emma was feeling, so he simply didn’t, taking a pragmatic approach instead. “So you told him about Milah?”

“No, I trusted him but I didn’t want to drag him in any further than I already was. So I didn’t talk about Milah or Hordor. Just the shipments.”

“Is there any way he just didn’t know?”

She gave him a look, “David its a big ole world and he just happened to come here?”

“He and his brother know Robin.”

“When they were kids, they hadn’t been close in years. Robin told me he was pleasantly surprised when he heard from Liam.” She rubbed her face in her hands, “Tell me I haven’t fucked up the whole investigation, I can’t even think straight.”

David sat back in his chair, “And you are completely sure he didn’t...y’no?”

Emma shook her head frowning, “No, I am obviously a bad judge of people but I am not that bad a judge surely.”

“So more likely he was investigating it himself.” David sighed, “In which case he should just let us carry on out jobs, out of the loop but aware that we are going to get Gold ourselves anyway.”

They sat in silence for a while before Emma began to talk. Her voice was not her own small and broken, “How do I manage to find them, men who just break me. Earn my trust and then just rip it apart. Why didn’t he just tell me that first time we talked about Gold or when I told him about Neal or any of the lunches we shared or dates or, or...” 

“Take the day off,” David offered.

“I have the night shift you can’t take that, and plus it will get my mind off it. I need to talk to Silver again, I will change, clean up a little and take Lance with me.” And she couldn’t face her own thoughts right now, to be alone with them was a bad idea.

David didn’t look sure but knew better than to question her right now instead nodding. She downed the last of her coffee and left. She went home splashed her face and looked in the mirror. No wonder David was so concerned, she looked like shit. Emma cleaned herself up best she could before changing and going in to work. 

Lance frowned when she walked in, as best she could do was obviously not good enough. She shook her head before he could open his mouth, “Coming Lance? I need to talk to Silver again.”

He frowned again but got up grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair, “Lead on milady.”

In the car Lance mustered the courage to speak, “So why are we talking to Silver again?”

“Because he seems to have forgotten something and I am sick of people conveniently leaving out details when it suits them.” She was torn between anger and sadness with Killian but as earlier, anger seemed a little easier at the moment.

They pulled up in front of Silver’s house and Emma knocked brusquely on the door, “Get up Silver, I know you are there.”

He came to the door looking scared and to be honest like he had lost a little weight. “What do you want?”

“Get in the car we are taking you to the station for questioning.”

“In relation to what?”

“In relation to the disappearance of Charles Teach,” she said bluntly.

He came quietly, in fact Emma would have described him like a mouse, a far cry from his usual self. They marched him into the interrogation room, all the while Lance looking wary. He had no idea why they were bringing him in and Emma was too wound up to confide in him. 

Silver sat in the chair and Emma went through the preliminaries before starting to question him, this would be by the book. She started with all the same ones she had asked before and he gave all the same lying shit answers. She narrowed her eyes at him, “So Mr Silver care to explain how we found Charles Teach’s abandoned car in Brairwood. Also that around the same time we estimate his car was dumped there, that _you_ were identified by the bartender as having been in the same town?”

John Silver went white as a sheet, “I can explain.”

“And I would love to hear it,” Emma leaned back. He could have asked for a lawyer, she quickly read him his rights before he incriminated himself.

“Charlie, he, I... I just dumped the car I swear. I swear that’s all I did. He was my friend I have nothing to do with it, I couldn’t.”

“Couldn’t what?” Emma’s heart was beating fast, what the hell was he confessing to?

Silver looked at her pleading, “You have to protect me, I can’t live like this anymore.”

“We can protect you Silver, but only if you help us. Where is Charles Teach?”

Lance cleared his throat, “Emma, what is going on here?”

Up to this point he had been quiet despite the rapid evolution of events, “Lance I have this.”

“Can I talk to you outside?” He demanded.

Emma was dumbfounded, what the hell was he doing? She marched out of the room practically slamming the door behind her. “Lance that is literally the shittiest timing.”

His face was serious, angry even. “Why didn’t you tell me what the bartender said? We had a whole car ride back from that town and you just kept mum on an important piece of evidence like that?”

Emma frowned, its not like she didn’t know this was coming, but she hoped that he would have at least let the interrogation happen _before_ chewing her out about it. “I didn’t know what it meant yet, I didn’t want to jump to a conclusion.”

“So instead of telling me so we could discuss it, you just kept it from me.”

She glanced back at the room, Silver was looking antsy and Emma had to get back in that room before he changed his mind. “Later, you can yell at me all you like _later_. And I deserve it and one day I will explain it. But right now, I am _working_.”

Emma left him there and went back in, Silver was white as a sheet mumbling to himself. Emma started the recording again, “What was that Mr Silver?”

He looked up at her, his eyes wild. “He was my friend,” he pleaded.

“I know,” Emma said as soothingly as she could. “But he is missing and you were the last person to see him... And you lied about it. You have to give me something here otherwise we don’t have a reason to protect you.”

“I, it wasn’t me. I just dumped the car, and he made me...”

Emma could have screamed when the door opened stopping Silver in his tracks, an older man in a suit barged in. “My client does not have to say anything, are there any charges?”

“Did you ask for a lawyer? Do you want this man as your lawyer?” Emma asked Silver as calmly and evenly as she could muster.

“I... I don’t.” Silver was doing his best impression of a goldfish at that moment and Emma knew she had lost.

“My client doesn’t have to answer that,” the older man she recognised as George Dale. An asshole generally, but more interestingly and infuriatingly a friend of Gold.

It didn’t take long for Silver to be out, she should have ignored Lance. She at least would have had time to get a confession or learn exactly what it was he wanted to say. “Goddam it,” she cursed walking up and down the station as she fumed. “How the hell did he even know to come in?”

She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, it felt like everything was falling apart. But it wasn’t she chastised herself, Killian _wasn’t_ everything, John Silver was a happy coincidence and not everything. She still had the rest of her case, she still had Henry, still had friends. How irritating that everything was so closely linked in her mind, her whole self-worth hanging on a precipice. She took a deep breath and turned to Lance, “I know you are angry with me and you have every right. But not telling you was supposed to stop Gold from finding out, the smaller the circle and all that. Not that it matters anyway now, the crafty asshole figured it out.”

Lance shook his head and Emma at least thought he was done having a go at her. “Gold?”

“I think Silver was going to tell me that Teach has been hurt, maybe killed. Which may seem far fetched but... just trust me on this I think Gold is behind it.”

She looked at him carefully, she was offering no evidence just her word. Lance frowned, “You really think he would be capable?”

Emma nodded solemnly, “I do.”

“Maybe he was watching Silver’s house?”

“Yeah maybe,” she cocked her head at him. “Wait.. you believe me? On nothing but me saying so.”

He shrugged, “You don’t exactly make a habit of crying wolf.”

“Ok.”

“Ok,” he agreed. He gave her a half-hearted smile, “Should I call Philip and tell him your hunch, that Teach may be injured or dead?”

Emma nodded, “Maybe, I mean he could look out for any evidence or whatever.”

Lance turned and went to pick up the phone. It had been a hard day, Emma felt like the walls were closing in, “I just need to get some air.”

She didn’t wait for a reply instead rushing downstairs and getting straight in her car and driving to the duck pond. She just sat on a bench and stared at the water willing her emotions to get under control. She wanted to scream at everything, yesterday she was happy, genuinely happy. And now she couldn’t even bring herself to be properly annoyed about Silver though logically she should be. All because of fucking Killian Jones. He could have told her, could have let her know about Milah, that Gold was the reason he was here in the first place but he chose lies. How could she trust him now? What if he only started something with her so he could have an ear out for information? She felt physically ill at the thought. 

She pulled out her phone, he hadn’t called or texted... he wasn’t even trying to defend himself or his actions. She didn’t know which would be worse this or a empty promise that he really cared about her. Would that even help? She practically jumped off the bench when her phone rang, it was David.

“Where are you?”

Emma ran a hand through her hair, slightly damp from the misty rain she hadn’t even noticed had begun to fall, “I’m just trying to clear my head.”

She heard him sigh, “I wish you would have gone home.”

“I know, I’ll be back in a minute. Did Lance tell you?”

“After chewing me out over keeping him in the dark about the bartender, yeah he told me. I’m going to talk to the cop up in Briarwood and try to organise a search of the area. With what little you got out of Silver its my hunch that we aren’t going to find Teach safe and well. We know what this guy does Emma, he gets rid of people.”

“Why would he get rid of Teach?”

“Because his idiocy put you on his scent maybe,” David guessed.

Emma made a non-committal sound, before an idea struck her, “What if getting arrested, and the prospect of getting charged no matter the reassurances from the lawyer hit a nerve. Maybe he didn’t want to take the fall anymore.”

David’s voice was serious, “If that is the case then Silver is in danger.”

“I’ll track him down, maybe set up some surveillance?”

“Good idea, see you soon?”

It was more than an idle question from boss to employee, it was David asking if she was okay. She felt fresh waves of guilt wash over her, “In a minute.”

She put down the phone and took decidedly more than a minute to get back in her car and back to the station. Happily a grilled cheese was waiting on her desk, and possibly David had warned Lance because he quietly went about his business while Emma got herself organised. Emma didn’t feel like talking yet which both men seemed to have grasped. As soon as she had figured out a plan she headed down to Silver’s place, there was small park across the road and she was careful not to be seen. She could see through his grimy kitchen window he was there. He looked like he was having a conversation with someone. She set up a little motion camera and checked it was all working before leaving. 

Heading back to the station she started talking to Lance, she was sufficiently calm enough now. He had informed Philip about the change in circumstance and David was going to head down there tomorrow to partner with him and oversee a search. Emma tried to ignore the nagging feeling that lead her to check her phone every ten seconds. No texts, no missed calls, nothing. She practically bit a hole in her lip willing herself to move on. 

It was a hard day, the mornings excitement did not last and the day dragged. Eventually Lance went home, she got the feeling he felt a little guilty. If he hadn’t talked to her then Emma might have been able to get more out of Silver. Realistically it wasn’t his fault, she should have known that Gold would keep a tight eye on Silver after Teach. Not long after she got a call from Henry, just hearing his voice made her feel lighter. He was having the time of his life and elicited the only smile that she had that day with his eternal enthusiasm and happiness. “Mom we even did orienteering, I can’t wait to tell Killian. I can use a compass like the one on his boat now.” At his words her heart dropped, and she felt sick. 

“I’m sure he would be impressed kid,” she tried and failed to sound positive.

Henry perceptive as ever noticed straight away, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Henry, its just been a long day and I miss you. Not to mention I get to spend all night at the station.”

This seemed to be a good enough excuse, “Does Mia miss me too?” 

Emma bit back a swear word, she had completely forgotten to feed the cat today. “Erm yeah she won’t shut up. Keeps sitting outside your bedroom waiting for you to open the door.” This wasn’t a complete lie, she had spent a large portion of Monday night doing this which Emma had just ignored.

She heard some talking in the background, “I have to go Mom they are calling us for dinner.”

“Love you Henry, can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

Henry talked a little quieter obviously so his friends wouldn’t hear, “Love you too mom. I can’t wait to see you either, camp is fun and all but I would much rather hang out with you after all the fun stuff stops.”

The rush of emotion was a little overwhelming at his words, “Me too kid, go before all the food is gone. Love you.”

She took a deep breath as she put down the phone, Henry wouldn’t always feel that way. But for now that all he wanted was to hang out with her on the couch like they do made her happy. And today she definitely needed that. But the poor cat needed a bit of love she realised almost forgetting again. Emma ran across the road and nipped into her apartment. Mia was there and at the vibration that Emma’s hasty door slam provoked, her head poked up from he spot on the couch. It had long ago been claimed as a daytime snoozing spot with Emma having to vacuum it regularly to get rid of the build up of white fur that marked it out. She let out a long mournful meow and Emma chuckled, “What’s the bet you haven’t touched what I gave you yesterday anyway.”

Lo and behold the food she had left the night before was only half eaten with Mia only deigning to eat food freshly put down in front of her. Emma loaded her up with posh food and some biscuits trying not to trip as the skinny cat attempted to murder her, doing figure eights around her feet as she got her food. She gave her a little pat as she ate, “Sorry kitty, its no excuse but I had a very bad day today and you completely slipped my mind.”

It seemed she was forgiven as Mia hungrily tucked into her food, so Emma returned to the station. David was there, “Sorry boss was feeding the fluffball.”

“Is she still alive?”

“Somehow, luckily for her Henry does most of feeding and stuff. On that note, is that food?”

David was clutching some Tupperware and he smiled, “Eagle eyes as usual. Thought you should probably eat some food today that isn’t dripping in grease. So this is part of the meals Mary-Margaret left, its some kind of casserole.”

Emma took it gladly, “My hero. And by that I mean Mary-Margaret. Henry called before.”

“He enjoying himself?”

“Yeah, says he misses me.”

David shook his head at her, “Did you even doubt?”

“No... but it was nice to hear all the same.”

“Mary-Margaret called too, I warn you she might be giving you a call.”

Emma winced, “You told her.”

“I can’t lie to her Emma and she asked a very specific question, I didn’t tell her either but she got the gist.” He sighed, “So I warn you to be ready.”

Emma nodded, “Noted.”

“Also I heard back from Kathryn, the have some new evidence. She said as soon as we were ready she would authorise his arrest for the DC stuff. She wants to give us the chance to get him on the other stuff first.”

A smile threatened to break, “What new evidence?”

He held out his phone to show a message from Kathryn, they had some footage from security cameras in the area in which Hordor Morraine lived, and also fingerprints they previously hadn’t been able to attribute to anyone that definitely matched the ones David sent in. “Did you take the fingerprints from my file?”

David nodded, “A copy.”

Emma leaned back in her chair, just like that the day wasn’t a complete bust. Although without Killian’s help it might be hard to know when another shipment was coming in. She would cross that bridge later, for the moment if all else failed they had a passable murder charge. Although Emma had a sneaking suspicion that he might find a way to wriggle out of that one.

David left her to it, Thursday was never really exciting but by morning she had Leroy in a cell sleeping off a black eye and what she imagined was a massive hangover. The black eye he already had when she got to the bar but he was refusing to talk about it which led her to believe even he thought he deserved it. The station was immaculate as to distract herself from her silent phone she had cleaned and cleaned and then even to her own surprise cleaned some more. When David arrived to relieve her he simply gave her a bemused look and let her go home to nap and prepare herself for Henry’s return.

.......................................................

Emma stood at the school gates with the hoards of other parents anxiously awaiting the return of their little ones. Emma gave them all small smiles acknowledging the shared sentiment while not comfortable nor confident enough to insert herself into their little cliques. When the old school bus pulled in she couldn’t help the smile that stretch across her face and sure enough as soon at the door opened while all the other kids went to get their bags, Henry was out like a shot to give her a quick hug before going back when Mary-Margaret shouted him. She was still beaming even under the jealous glares of the other mothers. Mary-Margaret came over with Henry when he had dug his bag out of the bus. Emma ruffled Henry’s hair, “You go put your stuff in the car kid I’ll be there in a minute.”

Mary-Margaret gave her look before holding out her arms to hug Emma, while this was more for her friends benefit Emma acquiesced. “I can’t believe I didn’t get a phone call.”

Mary-Margaret quirked her brow, “Emma after all these years I know you, you like space. You like a minute to figure things out and bury everything before you will let me pull it all back out again.”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh, “Any chance we could skip the second part?”

Her friend shook her head, “Not a chance, so you are going to come over for dinner and we are going to drink wine and you are going to talk and air it all out.”

“I have work on Monday.”

Mary-Margaret wasn’t going to take an inch of her shit, “Well then you will have to come over tomorrow then. And you can both stay the night, David can be the sober parent.”

Emma frowned, “I’m not sure that’s how it works...”

“It is.” With that firm assurance she turned to go and help the rest of the kids get organised leaving Emma wondering when she agreed to any of it.

She had vowed to herself that she wouldn’t think of Killian or work at all tonight and she committed to this mission with gusto. They had proper hot chocolate when they got home while Henry recounted what seemed like every minute of camp in excruciating detail. He even helped to make his favourite dinner so he could continue to talk while she cooked. After dinner he had his pick of his favourite film followed by a slice each of Granny’s pie served a la mode. By 8:30 Henry was comatose and with some effort Emma picked him up and took him to his room tucking him in bed like she did when he was little. She stroked his hair out of his face and gave him a peck on the cheek, staring at him sleeping a little longer than was normal and only leaving when Mia jumped up on the bed ready to settle in beside him. 

 


End file.
